The Bastard King
by Jerys Jung
Summary: [UPDATE Ch 7] Dan disinilah kisah percintaan itu dimulai. Kisah tentang seorang putra mahkota yang akan menjadi seorang raja nantinya. Putra mahkota yang begitu buruk kelakuannya, putra mahkota yang dikenal berhati besi, berubah 180 derajat setelah bertemu si mata bulan sabit. Chanbaek story, Genderswitch.
1. Prologue

**The Bastard King**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

And the other cast

School Life, Romance, Drama

 **Warning :**

 **Genderswitch - Rated M**

 **The story is mine, but the cast are not mine.**

Happy Reading!

 **Prologue**

Park Chanyeol. Menyebut namanya saja sudah tidak terdengar asing lagi di Korea Selatan. Ia adalah putra dari Park JunsuㅡRaja Korea Selatan yang saat ini sedang memerintah dan memimpin negara maju itu. Bisa disimpulkan bahwa Chanyeol itu seorang putra mahkota dan ia adalah anak tunggal dari pasangan Park Junsu dan Choi Sooyoung. Chanyeol adalah penerus raja tapi percayalah bahwa sikapnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah seorang putra mahkota.

Saat ini Chanyeol masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 Hanyang High School. Park Junsu, ayahnya beralasan bahwa Chanyeol harus berbaur dengan banyak orang. Jadi ia memutuskan agar Chanyeol bersekolah di sana. Hanyang bukanlah Sekolah Menengah biasa. Hanyang memiliki berbagai macam fasilitas dan sertifikat internasional. Siswa siswi Hanyang  
adalah orang-orang yang berpengaruh di Korea. Anak artis, gubernur, menteri, konglomerat, hakim, dan salah satu diantara mereka semua ada Chanyeol, anak seorang raja Korea Selatan.

Chanyeol dan ketiga temannya adalah si penguasa Hanyang. Mereka berempat adalah orang-orang yang paling ditakuti, disegani, dan dicintai tentu saja. Mereka semua adalah seorang bastard yang sialnya begitu tampan. Jonginㅡatau nama kerennya Kai, yang terkenal sangat  
playboyㅡwell, Chanyeol juga playboy sebenarnya tapi tidak separah Kai. Dia sangat pandai menari dan kulitnya seksi.

Sehun yang paling pendiam diantara yang lain tapi sungguh dia sangat tampan dengan dagunya yang runcing itu. Selanjutnya Yifanㅡorang-orang memanggilnya Kris. Dia pria China-Kanada yang sekarang menetap di Korea karena urusan bisnis keluarganya. Dia adalah yang paling tinggi diantara ketiga temannya. Kris juga pandai bermain basket bersama Chanyeol.

Terakhir Chanyeol. Dia yang paling banyak dipuja oleh kaum hawa. Chanyeol memiliki tinggi badan yang sepadan untuk seorang model, dahinya sempurna, hidung mancung, bibir kissable, suara rendah nan seksi, pintar bermusik dan olahraga. Semua wanita di Korea menyukai  
Chanyeol. Semua wanita berlomba-lomba ingin menjadi kekasihnya, mendapatkan hati Chanyeol. Semua wanita menginginkan Chanyeol. Tapi sayangnya Chanyeol tidak.

 **The Bastard King**

Pria tua yang masih tetap terlihat tampan itu sedang duduk bersandar di kursi ruang kerjanya. Ia sedang mendengarkan laporan dari salah seorang pengawal kepercayaannya tentang anaknya. Tak lama setelah pengawal itu selesai menyampaikan laporannya, ia mengerutkan dahinya dan menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"Jadi, Chanyeol pergi untuk balapan liar di daerah Yongsan minggu lalu. Dia membuat seorang pejalan kaki cedera karena ulahnya. Dua hari kemudian dia membolos sekolah. Lalu yang terbaru, dia pergi ke club Doors bersama seorang wanita murahan berambut pirang menggelikan yang kau tunjukkan fotonya tadi kepada kuㅡ" Junsu terdiam, berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu dari dalam otaknya.

"Namanya Nana, Yang Mulia."

"Ah ya itu namanya. Aku hanya merasa kepala ku sedikit pusing Kepala Han."

"Apakah saya perlu untuk memanggilkan mu dokter, Yang Mulia?"

"Tidak. Kurasa kau bisa kembali ke tugas mu Kepala Han. Aku hanya merasa pening dengan kelakuan Chanyeol."

Sebelumnya Junsu tidak pernah menangani Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Putranya yang tampan itu adalah anak kecilnya yang manis. Beberapa tahun lalu Chanyeol adalah seorang bocah lelaki manis bertubuh gemuk dan bertelinga peri yang sangat patuh, menggemaskan dan cerdas diwaktu bersamaan. Entah apa yang membuat Chanyeol menjadi seperti ini. Semakin Chanyeol dewasa, maka semakin banyak pula ulah yang ia lakukan. Dan hal ini membuat Junsu menjadi sangat stres.

"Kepala Han," Junsu memanggil kepala pengawalnya itu tepat sebelum ia membuka kenop pintu.

"Aku mau ikut dengan mu melihat para pengawal junior didikan mu di Mapo." Ujarnya kembali bersemangat.

Kepala Han mengangkat alisnya, "Kenapa anda ingin pergi kesana? Ada apa Yang Mulia?" Kepala Han bertanya heran.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Junsu hanya mengulum senyumnya.

 **The Bastard King**

Saat ini Junsu, Kepala Han, dan seorang gadis bertubuh mungil berambut cokelat caramel tengah duduk di ruang kerja Kepala Hanㅡlebih tepatnya hanya Junsu dan gadis itu saja yang duduk karena Kepala Han terkadang berdiri dan mondar-mandirㅡcemas.

"Ada apa dengan mu Kepala Han?" Junsu bertanya santai sambil menyeruput teh hijaunya. Ditanyai seperti itu, Kepala Han akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menyampaikan hal yang mengganjal hatinya.

"Maafkan kelancangan hamba, Yang Mulia. Tapi sungguh kenapa anda memilihㅡKepala Han melirik gadis itu sebentarㅡBaekhyun?"

"Ia masih terlalu muda. Tahun ini ia baru berumur 18! Dan pekerjaan semacam itu sangat tidak cocok untuknya." Lanjut Kepala Han. Gadis yang namanya disebut-sebut itu hanya duduk diam sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"Kau bilang ia sudah ada disini sejak umurnya 7 tahun. Itu artinya dia sudah menjadi muridmu selama 11 tahun. Semua murid mu tidak ada yang tidak terlatih bukan?"

"Ya itu memang benar adanya Yang Mulia. Maafkan saya. Saya hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun." Kepala Han terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Baekhyun satu-satunya pengawal wanita disini. Dan aku ingun Baekhyun menjadi pengawal sekaligus mata-mata untuk Chanyeol. Karena ia masih muda dan seorang wanita, akan lebih mudah baginya untuk mengawasi Chanyeol lebih dekat." Junsu berkata sambil menerawang.

"Aku bahkan berpikir untuk menempatkan Baekhyun di Hanyang. Jadi ia bisa lebih banyak mengawasi Chanyeol." Kepala Han melotot kaget mendengar ucapan Yang Mulianya ini.

Sungguh ini diluar dugaan! Kenapa harus Baekhyun? Anak angkat kesayangannyaㅡBaekhyun yatim piatu sebelum Kepala Han datang dan menjadi ayahnyaㅡyang sangat ia lindungi kini malah terimbas masalah rumit yang nantinya bisa saja mebahayakan Baekhyun mengingat bagaimana watak Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana menurut mu nona Byun?" 

"Ayahㅡ" Baekhyun memanggil Kepala Han, ayah angkatnya dengan begitu lembutㅡberusaha menenangkan ayahnya.

"Aku akan menerima tawaran ini. Sedari dulu aku selalu ingin menjadi seorang pengawal kerajaan. Ayah tahu aku sangat menginginkan itu. Itu impian ku. Aku yakin aku bisa, jadi biarkanlah aku mencoba. Aku takkan mengecewakan mu. Aku akan membuat mu bangga. Aku janji!" Baekhyun tersenyum setelahnya.

Gadis ini luar biasa cantik dengan rambut cokelat caramel nya, matanya yang bening, pupil kecokelatan, serta kulitnya yang putih bersih seputih salju. Ditambah senyuman seperti itu, membuat mata bulan sabitnya muncul begitu saja. Dan mata inilah yang meluluhkan Kepala Han. Sementara Junsu akhirnya mulai mengerti. Ternyata Byun Baekhyun inilah yang sering dibicarakan banyak orang. Dialah anak yang diangkat oleh Kepala Han 11 tahun yang lalu. Pantas saja Kepala Han terlihat sangat protektif, pikirnya.

Dan disinilah, kisah percintaan itu dimulai. Kisah tentang seorang putra mahkota yang akan menjadi seorang raja nantinya. Putra mahkota yang begitu buruk kelakuannya, putra mahkota yang dikenal berhati besi, berubah 180 derajat setelah bertemu si mata bulan sabit.

 **End Of Prologue**

 **Author notes :**

Halo! Ini postingaan fanfic pertama aku disini. Karena ini pertama kalinya, aku harap kalian mau ninggalin jejak (di kolom review) hahaha. Comment allowed! Tapi tentunya yang sopan dan bersifat membangun ya. Ohya, fanfic ini rated M sesuai kebutuhan cerita. Jadi ga di setiap chapter ada content dewasanya. Terakhir, salam kenal dan jangan lupa review! Kalo ada yang review bakal aku lanjut.

 **Regards,**

 **Jerys Jung.**


	2. The First Meeting

**The Bastard King  
**  
Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

And the other cast

School Life, Romance, Drama

 **Warning :**

 **Genderswitch**

 **Humor garing**

 **Banyaknya kata hinaan**

 **P.s :**

 **Tolong scroll ke bawah dulu dan baca author notes paragraf 1. Ini penting  
supaya kalian ngerti jalan ceritanya.  
**  
 **The story is mine, but the cast are not mine.**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1** **ㅡ** **The First Meeting**

Seorang gadis bersurai cokelat caramel terlihat tengah mengayuh sepeda kesayangannya sambil bersenandung riang di sepanjang jalan yang ia lewati. Earphone yang menempel ditelinganya membuat ia semakin bersemangat untuk memulai hari ini. Terlebih ketika suara idolanya muncul menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya.

Sebut saja Baekhyun itu aneh dan fans hardcore. Diumurnya yang ke 18 ia bahkan masih suka saja mengidolakan boyband beranggotakan lima orang yang tampan itu. Teman-temannya di Mapo selalu mengejeknya dengan mengatakan 'Hei byun, mau sampai kapan kau menghabiskan waktumu hanya untuk menjeritkan nama si kunci jelek itu? Pengawal tidak butuh idol' katanya. Dan setelah temannya itu mengejek Baekhyun habis-habisan, Baekhyun akan langsung menendang bokongnya kuat-kuat.

Apa peduli Baekhyun? Bagus kalau si kunyuk itu langsung dikirim ke pemakaman besok. Bukan urusannya jika Baekhyun suka Shinee! Bukan haknya untuk melarang Baekhyun tidak boleh menyukai Key. Itu pasti karena si kunyukㅡdibaca Jonghyunㅡ telah patah hati karena Baekhyun menolaknya dan lebih memilih mencintai Key oppanya ketimbang si kunyuk Jonghyun. Oh betapa mirisnya hidupmu Jonghyun.

Saat ini Baekhyun tengah memasuki sebuah gerbang sekolah yang cukup mewah. Ia mengayuh sepedanya lebih pelanㅡmencari sebuah tempat dimana banyak kendaraan disimpanㅡparkiran. Setelah menemukan tempat yang kosong, Baekhyun segera memarkirkan sepedanya sambil melepaskan earphonenya; menyimpannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel sekolah itu berbunyi menandakan bahwa sekarang telah tiba saatnya bagi para murid di Hanyang untuk memulai pelajaran. Sebuah mobil lamborghini hitam terlihat meluncur memasuki parkiran Hanyang. Si pengendara lamborghini memarkirkan mobilnya asal-asalan hingga membuat sebuah sepeda yang telah lebih dulu diparkir di depannya terguling ke sebelah kanan.

"Oh sial!" Umpat seorang gadis yang sedang berjongkok mengikat tali sepatunya di sisi sebelah kiri sepeda itu.

Gadis berambut cokelat caramel itu segera berdiri, bersiap-siap memaki si pengendara kurang ajar yang memarkirkan mobilnya sembaranganㅡwell, sebenarnya Baekhyun adalah gadis yang sangat menjunjung etika. Tetapi pengendara ini perlu diperingati, pikirnya.

Detik selanjutnya Baekhyun hanya bisa melongo ketika melihat siapa pengendara kurang ajar ituㅡDemi Tuhan! Itu Park Chanyeol. Matanya tidak mungkin salah lihat, kan? Semalaman ia mencari tahu segala sesuatu tentang Park Chanyeol yang akan ia awasi dan kini orang itu berdiri di hadapannyaㅡmemandangnya dengan sorot tajam, mengintimidasi, dan merendahkan.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan, menunggu reaksi selanjutnya dari gadis di hadapannya. Chanyeol pikir gadis ini cukup menarik karena apa yang ia dapat dari gadis ini jauh berbeda dengan ekspektasinya. Biasanya siapapun perempuan yang berhasil mendapatkan eye contact dari Chanyeol akan memberinya sebuah tatapan memuja. Chanyeol bahkan dapat membaca raut wajah mereka yang seolah mengatakan 'telanjangi aku sekarang, tolong' atau 'setubuhi aku dengan keras, kumohon'. Oke itu sangat menjijikkan tetapi memang begitulah adanya.

Setelah menyadari dirinya hanya diam dan melongo, Baekhyun spontan menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha tampak senormal mungkin di hadapan Chanyeol. Ia kemudian teringat apa yang membuatnya bertatapan seperti ini dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung memberikan tatapan sengit kepada Chanyeol lewat ujung matanya. Ia segera berlalu dari aksi saling-tatap-mentap; mengambil sepedanya yang terjatuh dan membawanya pergiㅡmencari tempat parkir di daerah lain. Meninggalkan Chanyeol, berpura-pura tidak melihatnya.

Ketika Baekhyun sudah pergi Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya ringan; berusaha tidak peduli walaupun pada kenyataannya ia heran mengapa Baekhyun berani menatapnya begituㅡtidak pernah ada yang berani mentap Chanyeol dengan tatapan seperti itu sebelumnya. Chanyeol selalu dihormati dan dikagumi. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol bertemu dengan orang semacam Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

Baekhyun sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah sambil menggerutu. Dia masih kesal karena kejadian tadi.

"Pantas saja! Tidak ada parkiran khusus sepeda disini. Sialan." Lagi, Baekhyun melanjutkan ocehannyaㅡtentu saja dengan volume kecil jadi tidak ada siapapun yang bisa mendengar selain dirinya.

Chanyeol itu seorang putra mahkota. Walaupun Chanyeol bersalah, Baekhyun tetap harus menghormatinya karena disinilah kasta berbicara. Baekhyun masih saja menggerutu sampai-sampai ia menabrak seorang anak lelakiㅡtidak! Lebih tepatnya mungkin bertabrakan. Ayolah, ini seperti didrama saja. Jika didrama-drama kau mungkin akan bertabrakan dengan senior mu di sekolah yang tampannya diluar kewarasan, maka sekarang yang terjadi pada Baekhyun justru kebalikannya.

Baekhyun bertabrakan dengan seorang dinosaurus! Baekhyun menyebutnya begitu karena wajah anak lelaki ini berbentuk kotak, lehernya panjang, dan jangan lupakan kaca mata bulatnya yang tebal!ㅡugh. Mereka bertabrakan tetapi tidak sampai terjatuh. Baekhyun hanya terhuyung ke belakang dan banyak buku berserakkan di sekitar mereka.

"Uhm.. maafkan aku. Aku terlalu terburu-buru tadi hingga aku menabrak mu."

Itu suara Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa dia memang harus meminta maaf karena anak ini pasti tidak melihatnya tadi. Sebelum bertabrakan dengan Baekhyun anak ini membawa begitu banyak buku tebal ditangannya; bertumpuk hingga menutupi wajahnya sendiri. Baekhyun berjongkok  
mengambil buku-buku itu satu persatu ditangannya, merapikan keadaan yang kacau ini.

"Bukan masalah. Aku mengerti." Si dinosaurus menyahut Baekhyun dengan cengiran riangnya kemudian ikut berjongkok di samping Baekhyun untuk mengambil buku-bukunya yang lain. Baekhyun menyerahkan buku yang ada ditangannya pada lelaki itu lalu mereka berdiri kembali.

"Kauㅡ" Baekhyun menatap anak itu sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Apa kau tahu jalan menuju kantor kepala sekolah?" Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada lelaki ini. Karena jujur saja, jika Baekhyun harus mencari sendiri kantor kepala sekolah, itu akan menghabiskan banyak waktu. Sekolah ini terlalu besar.

"Kau murid baru, ya?" Baekhyun hanya menanggapi pertanyaan anak itu dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Kau sudah salah jalan. Jalan kesana menuju ke kantin. Kantor kepala sekolah ada di sebelah sini." Jelas anak itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk koridor.

"Ayo ikut aku." Anak itu menyahut kembali dan mengambil langkah di depan Baekhyun.

"Apa kau mau berbagi buku-buku itu dengan ku? Kau terlihat kesusahan."

"Tidak usah. Ini tidak berat."

"Kau mau pergi ke kantor kepala sekolah juga?"

"Tidak. Aku akan pergi ke ruang guru, ruang guru bersebelahan dengan kantor kepala sekolah."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil mendengarkan penjelasan anak itu. Mereka masih berjalan menyusuri koridor. Perjalanan ini terasa jauh, pikir Baekhyun. Tadinya Baekhyun sudah sangat senang bisa bersekolah di Hanyang. Akhirnya Baekhyun bisa berbaur dengan banyak orang disini. Pelajaran yang akan Baekhyun terima bukan hanya tentang Bela Diri, Olahraga, Bahasa, dan Etika saja. Membayangkan dirinya bisa belajar Matematika bersama teman-temannya yang lain di sekolah membuat Baekhyun semakin bersemangat. Selama ini Baekhyun belajar Ilmu Pengetahuan Umum secara diam-diam. Tidak ada satupun dari teman-temannya di asrama yang tahu kebiasaan Baekhyun. Ayahnya sekalipun tidak. Baekhyun sangat suka Matematikaㅡaneh bukan?

Setelah bertemu dengan Chanyeol di parkiran tadi, Baekhyun tersadar bahwa dirinya kesini bukan hanya untuk sekedar belajar dan mencari teman. Tapi juga untuk menjadi mata-mata. Ini menyebalkan sekali. Itulah sebabnya kenapa Baekhyun segera mencari Kepala Sekolah. Baekhyun ingin cepat-cepat mengurusi kepindahannya dan mulai berpura-pura. Memulai penyamaran sebagai murid baru di Hanyang kemudian menjadi penguntit setia si gigantisme.

"Oh ya, nama ku Kim Jongdae. Siapa nama mu?" Tanya anak itu sumringahㅡmemecah lamunan panjang Baekhyun

"Eh? Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun membalasnya dengan respon yang terlambat.

"Nah Baekhyun, kau tinggal belok ke kanan saja ya. Pintu berwarna cokelat muda itu adalah ruang kepala sekolah. Aku akan ke ruang guru. Ruang guru ada di sebelah sini." Jelas Jongdae sambil menunjuk arah yang berlawanan dengan tempat tujuan Baekhyun.

"Ah ya terima kasih Jongdae."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

"Aku sudah membaca berkas-berkas mu yang dikirim oleh asrama mu di Mapo kemarin. Kau sangat berbakat di bidang olahraga berkuda. Sungguh sebuah kehormatan untuk menerima mu di Hanyang. Kami baru-baru ini mengadakan ekstrakurikuler untuk olahraga berkuda. Kau bisa mengikutinya nona Byun. Kami bisa mendaftarkan mu ke perlombaan internasional jika kau mauㅡ"

"Pak akuㅡ"

"Tidak sulit bagi Hanyang untuk mengembangkan bakat mu yang luar biasa ituㅡ"

Baekhyun sudah duduk diam di ruangan ini terhitung 15 menit lamanya dan kepala sekolah botak tambun ini terus-terusan mengulangi ucapannya yang samaㅡmemuji-muji bakat Baekhyun tentang kemampuan berkudanya, hapkido, Bahasa Inggris dan Mandarin Baekhyun, dan hal lainnya yang menurut Baekhyun sama sekali tidak penting. Baekhyun memang sering mendapatkan pujian karena ia cerdas dan berbakat. Tetapi untuk kali ini Baekhyun sudah terlalu malas mendengarnya. Baekhyun ingin segera masuk ke dalam kelas dan belajar!

"Pak bukankah sebaiknya sekarang saya mulai ikut kegiatan belajar di dalam kelas?" Baekhyun bertanya dalam satu kali tarikan nafasㅡmenyela.

"Oh ya. Tentu saja bisa nona Byun."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Baekhyun mulai jengah. Kepala sekolah tambun ini sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

Dasar kau botak!ㅡumpat Baekhyun untuk kepala sekolah gendut ini. Di dalam hati tentu saja.

"Aku tidak tahu yang mana ruangan kelas ku. Siapa wali kelas ku."

"Ah itu..." si kepala-botak-sekolah menyahut.

"Pergilah ke ruang guru dan temui guru Kim Tae Hee. Dia yang akan menjadi wali kelas mu, nona Byun. Mintalah bantuan padanya."

"Baiklah Pak. Terima kasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

"So class, let's start our lesson." Seorang guru lelaki berdarah Koreaㅡsebut saja guru Leeㅡterlihat tengah mengajar di dalam kelas 2A

Guru Lee memang orang Korea, tetapi karena ia mengajar Bahasa Inggris maka ia berkomunikasi dengan murid-muridnya menggunakan Bahasa Inggris.

"What I've told to you last week?" Tanyanya, memecah keheningan.

"We have a quiz today, sir" Nam Joohyukㅡketua murid kelas 2A itu menyahut.

"Okay, tidy up your book." Ujar guru itu memerintah

"Put your test paper on the table. Waitㅡwhere's Chanyeol Park and Jongin Kim?" Tanya si guru sambil melihat ke arah dua kursi kosong yang terletak di paling belakang.

Semua guru di Hanyang tidak ada yang memperlakukan Chanyeol berbeda. Disini Chanyeol diperlakukan layaknya murid-murid lain pada umumnya. Ini adalah permintaan raja. Itu sebabnya guru Lee menyebut nama Chanyeol tanpa embel-embel kehormatannya.

"I've seen him in parking area, sir. But now i dunno where he was"ㅡlagi, Nam Joohyuk si ketua kelas menyahut.

Mendengar jawaban Joohyuk yang sudah terlampau sering ia dapat, guru Lee hanya menghela nafasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu seorang guru cantik dengan badan yang langsing tengah berjalan di sepanjang lorong koridor menuju kelas 3A. Hak sepatu tingginya beradu dengan lantai marmer putih membuat bunyi langkahnya bergema di sepanjang jalannya. Baekhyun yang mengekor di belakang guru itu berusaha menyamakan ritme berjalan guru cantik ini. Ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu kelas 3A, guru itu masuk ke dalam kelas terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkan Baekhyun berdiam diri di luar kelas.

"Selamat pagi." Sapanya dengan senyuman menawan.

"Selamat pagi, Miss." Murid-murid di kelas itu. Membalas sapaan guru ini.

Walaupun nyatanya Kim Tae Hee hanya seorang guru etika tetapi mereka memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Miss'. Ayolah, dia masih terlalu muda dan cantik untuk dipanggil 'ibu' bukan? Miss lebih cocok. Karena dia lebih terlihat seperti seorang Miss Korea ketimbang seorang guru.

"Hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru. Segala sesuatu disini adalah baru untuknya. Ku harap kalian mau membantunya."

Guru Kim melihat keluar pintu; dimana tempat Baekhyun berdiri kemudian ia mengedikkan kepalanya ke sampingㅡsebuah perintah halus penuh makna yang mengandung arti 'silakan masuk nona Byun' setelahnya Baekhyun pun melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas itu. Berjalan lurus dengan langkah hati-hatiㅡbelum melihat keadaan kelas barunya.

Ketika Baekhyun sudah berdiri di tengah, ia kemudian mengarahkan tubuhnya untuk menatap seluruh siswa yang ada di sana. Membungkuk sedikit tanda formalitas kemudian berucap mantap,

"Halo nama ku Byun Baekhyun." Diakhiri senyuman manis dan mata bulan sabitnya.

Baekhyun adalah tipe orang yang bisa berubah kapan saja sesuai moodnya. Sebut saja Baekhyun _moody_ -an. Tadi saat bertemu Jongdae, Baekhyun tidak tersenyum seceria iniㅡtentu saja tadi ia kesal setelah bertemu Chanyeol. Tetapi sekarang nampaknya mood Baekhyun sudah berubah lagi.

Murid-murid di kelas itu tampak memandang Baekhyun penuh minat. Beberapa lagi terlihat berbisik kepada teman-temannya yang lain entah itu memuji Baekhyun atau apa.

"Baekhyun murid pindahan dari Mapo. Apakah kalian punya sesuatu untuk ditanyakan padanya?" Tanya guru Kim

Satu tangan mengacung tinggi. Walaupun ia duduk di tempat paling belakang, tetapi Baekhyun tetap dapat melihat wajahnya. Dia sangat tinggi. Tampan dan berwajah seperti pria bule. Atau mungkin dia memang pria bule?

"Baiklah Yifan, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Miss, bolehkah aku meminta izinmu? Aku ingin ke toilet sekarang."

 _Damn man_! Pria ini sama saja dengan Chanyeol. Sama-sama menjengkelkan. Dia boleh tinggi seperti tiang listrik. Tetapi dimana otaknya? Tunggu sebentar, sama dengan Chanyeol? Oh ya, Baekhyun lupa akan hal ini. Si idiot Park itu punya tiga orang teman yang sama-sama idiot dan mereka bertiga adalah grup geng brandalan yang hanya memanfaatkan wajah 'rupawan' mereka.

Wu Yifan ternyata sekelas dengan Baekhyunㅡkelas 3A. Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin di kelas 2A dan yang terakhir ada di kelas 1A kalau tidak salah namanya OhㅡOh lupakan saja! Mereka pikir mereka siapa? Geng F4 dari Meteor Garden, begitu? Dan si idiot telinga peri itu berpikir dia Dao Mingshi nya, begitu? Tolong siapkan kantung muntah untuk Baekhyun.

Kembali ke situasi di kelas 3A, Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di tengah kelas, guru Kim yang berdiri di sisinya, dan tiang listrik bernama Yifan yang ingin pergi ke toilet. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun. Baekhyun memandang sengit Kris, tapi Kris bahkan tidak melirik Baekhyun sama sekali.

"Ya kau boleh pergi Yifan." Guru Kim menjawab pertanyaan Kris setelah sempat terdiam. Mungkin shock karena ia pikir Kris akan bertanya sesuatu pada Baekhyun, nyatanya tidak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

Sekarang adalah jam makan siang. Baekhyun mengambil tempat duduk di sudut kantin dekat jendelaㅡmenikmati makan siangnya hari ini sendirian. Menu makan siang hari ini tampak menyehatkanㅡsemuanya serba berwarna hijau. Kantin Hanyang dipenuhi oleh banyak sekali murid.

Semua berlalu lalang kesana kemari mencari meja kosong dan beberapa diantaranya terlihat mengantri untuk mengambil makanan. Salah satu fasilitas Hanyang adalah menyiapkan makan siang untuk murid-muridnya. Dan ini cukup berkelas. Menu makan siang disini sangat mewah bila dibandingkan dengan menu makan Baekhyun di Mapo dulu.

Baekhyun baru saja akan menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya sebelum kantin yang tadinya berisik ini berubah menjadi hening. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari mencari sumber alasan kenapa keheningan ini terjadi. Dan pertanyaannya terjawab sudah. Ini terjadi karena geng F4 idiot itu muncul dari pintu utama kantin dengan si telinga peri Chanyeol yang berjalan paling depanㅡseolah memimpin.

Semua murid yang tadinya sibuk mengantri makanan perlahan menyingkirㅡmemberi ruang bagi mereka untuk lewat. Yang benar saja! Mereka mengalah begitu saja pada empat-kunyuk-idiot ini? Baekhyun rasanya ingin memaki mereka sekarang juga. Hei Byun, ingat tugas mu! Batin Baekhyun memperingati.

Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk di dekat pintu belakang kantin. Ketiga temannya mengekori Chanyeol dan ikut duduk di meja yang Chanyeol tempati.

Sementara itu Baekhyun segera mengeluarkan ponselnyaㅡberniat mengambil gambar Chanyeol diam-diam. Tempat Baekhyun duduk cukup dekat dari Chanyeol dan ini menguntungkan bagi Baekhyun. Ia berpura-pura sedang memainkan ponselnya padahal Baekhyun sedang membidik gambar Chanyeol dan ketiga temannya. Kemudian ia juga menyempatkan membidik gambar keadaan sekitar yang tampak ketakutan karena kedatangan Chanyeol.

Seorang siswi lugu terlihat mendekati meja Chanyeol dan teman-temannya. Ia terlihat kesusahan membawa empat nampan sekaligus. Setelah sampai di meja Chanyeol siswi itu memberikan nampan itu satu persatu pada mereka. Dimulai dari ketiga teman Chanyeol kemudian yang terakhir untuk Chanyeol. Gadis itu baru saja akan menyimpan nampan berisi makanan untuk Chanyeol sebelum Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menampar tangan anak ituㅡsetelahnya hanya terdengar bunyi peralatan makan dari stainless steel yang beradu dengan lantai cukup keras, air yang tumpah, dan tarikan nafas murid-murid yang lainㅡshock.

"Kenapa kau biarkan dia yang mengantar makanannya, hyung?" Itu suara Chanyeol. Matanya menatap marah pada Kris.

"Aku tidak tahu, Chanyeol. Ku pikir aku sudah menyuruh Jongdae tadi." Kris berujar santai.

"Lalu sekarang dimana dia?" Chanyeol beralih menatap siswi lugu ituㅡmeminta penjelasan darinya secara paksa.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menyaksikan kejadian itu melebarkan matanya; terkejut. Chanyeol memang brandalan. Kini Baekhyun menyaksikannya sendiri. Wow. Sayangnya disaat seperti ini Baekhyun malah sibuk mengambil beberapa gambarㅡterlihat seperti paparazzi saja. Menyedihkan.

Sebentar, Siapa tadi yang mereka sebut? Jongdae? Apa Jongdae yang mereka maksud itu si dinosaurus yang bertabrakan dengan Baekhyun tadi pagi? Jika iya, maka Chanyeol tidak pantas menindasnya. Yah walaupun Baekhyun akui Jongdae cocok dijadikan sasaran korban pembullyan.

Tetapi ini sangat tidak pantas dilakukan oleh seorang Chanyeol yang notabenenya adalah Pangeran negeri ini. Baekhyun spontan meremat ponselnya sendiri. Merasa kesal, jengkel, marah, dan tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Chanyeol.

Siswi lugu yang sedang Chanyeol tatap tajam itu hanya menundukkan kepalanyaㅡtidak berani menatap Chanyeol sama sekali. Disaat seperti ini Chanyeol rasanya ingin meledak-ledak saja. Tetapi ini di tempat umum dan meledak-ledak hanya karena si dungu Jongdae tidak ada sungguh  
tidak elite rasanya. Chanyeol menoleh kesana kemari, mencari objek yang bisa ia jadikan kambing hitam.

Tatapan Chanyeol berhenti pada seorang gadis yang tengah duduk sendirian di sudut ruangan dekat jendela. Gadis itu adalah gadis yang menatapnya sengit di parkiran tadi. Ia sedang mengotak-atik ponselnya. Jika siswa-siswi yang lain menampakkan raut keterkejutan dan ketakutan, maka gadis ini justru menampakkan raut santaiㅡseolah tidak mempedulikan apapun.

"Kau!" Chanyeol mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Baekhyun

"Yak! Kau yang sedang memainkan ponselmu!" Seketika seluruh pasang mata yang ada disana menoleh menuju arah yang Chanyeol maksud. Dan yang paling sial adalah kenapa hanya Baekhyun seorang saja yang sedang memainkan ponsel disini?!

"Cepat kemari!" Oh si idiot telinga peri memerintah.

Baekhyun awalnya terkejut tetapi kemudian ia segera mengendalikan ekspresinya. Ia berjalan santai ke arah Chanyeol sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku blazernya. Saat hampir sampai di dekat meja Chanyeol, ia memberikan sebuah tatapan kepada siswi lugu yang masih berdiam diri di depan Chanyeol. Tatapan dalam diam yang mengartikan 'pergilah, aku yang akan menggantikanmu'. Dan siswi lugu itupun menurut. Perlahan namun pasti meninggalkan meja Chanyeol.

"Ambilkan makanan ku yang baru!"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk patuh kemudian pergi menuju counter makanan. Semua orang yang memerhatikan kejadian ini seketika menyingkirㅡmemberi jalan untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum miris pada mereka. Semenakutkan itukah Park Chanyeol?

Baekhyun dilatih untuk tidak punya rasa takut, untuk tidak lemah terhadap apapun, untuk selalu mempercayai dirinya sendiri. Itu sebabnya Baekhyun menjadi wanita yang kuat. 'Para pengawal harus punya keberanian. Berani untuk berdarah, terluka, dan terbunuh. Berani untuk melindungi Kerajaan ini dan Korea Selatan' kata-kata itu yang selalu dikatakan oleh pelatihnya di Mapo dulu. Itu sebabnya ia merasa begitu kasihan pada mereka semua. Mereka terlalu lemah.

Ketika sudah sampai, Baekhyun mengambil sumpit dan makanan untuk Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide hebat muncul dalam kepala Baekhyun ketika ia melihat menu makanan ini.

"Apa yang kalian lihat? Pergi sana." Jongin mengusir siswa-siswi yang masih saja diam mematung memerhatikan merekaㅡJongin merasa risih sendiri.

"Bukannya kau senang diperhatikan hyung?" Sehun bertanya asal pada Jongin

"Ya. Tetapi bukan dengan tatapan ketakutan semacam itu. Aku lebih senang ditatapi sambil dikagumi."

"Cih. Percaya diri sekali kau hitam." Kris ikut menimpali

"Yak hyung!" Jongin memberenggut dan Sehun malah tertawa.

Baekhyun datang membawa nampan untuk Chanyeol. Ia meletakkan nampan itu hati-hati. Baekhyun melakukannya perlahanㅡmenunggu Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu tetapi Chanyeol hanya diam saja. Akhirnya Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kantin. Ia malas terlalu lama berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Ketika sampai di pintu keluar Baekhyun tersenyum menyeringai.

Chanyeol mengambil sumpitnya, memakan satu persatu makanan yang tersaji. Chanyeol masih mengunyah makanan ituㅡberusaha menikmati makan siangnya. Sampai tiba-tiba kunyahannya terhenti. Matanya melebar dan berair, wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga, buru-buru ia mengambil air minum, meminum airnya sekali tegukㅡberusaha melarutkan makanannya tanpa mengunyahnya. Sehun yang menyadari sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada Chanyeol segera membantunya. Ia memberikan jus lemonnya pada Chanyeol.

"Kau kenapa hyung?"

Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia terlihat sangat berantakkan; nafasnya terengah-engah, dahinya berkeringat, dan wajahnya masih memerah. Chanyeol segera menyambar jus lemon yang sehun berikan.

'Sial! Kenapa pedas sekali?' Chanyeol membatin. Tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Day 1

Baekhyun vs Chanyeol

1-0

Well, pertemuan pertama yang manis bukan? Ah mungkin maksudnya manis pedas.

Sementara itu Baekhyun terlihat sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak di lorong koridor yang sepi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Author notes :  
**

Jadi gini, aku mau klarifikasi *ciyelah* disini itu ceritanya KorSel itu bentuknya bukan Republik tapi Monarki dan disini bukan kisah purba jaman dinasti Joseon, tapi latar ceritanya tuh di masa kini (modern).  
Tolong bayangin kalo KorSel itu macem Inggris *peace* di prologue aku bilang "KorSel diperintah dan dipimpin oleh raja" padahal kalo Monarki itu dipimpinnya sama Perdana Menteri (Raja dan Ratu cuma simbol  
negara) tapi disini gaada Perdana Menteri okay, tolong bayangkan Sistem Pemerintahan KorSel yang aku coba buat disini.

 **Gigantisme : nama penyakit. ketika masih anak-anak, kalau kelebihan** **Growth _Hormone_ akan menjadikan gigantisme (giant) ** maaf pake istilah ini. cuma supaya enak aja gitu/?

Chanyeol tuh bener-bener sekolah di umum kaya orang biasa pada umumnya. Alasannya? Coba baca di prologue, bapaknya Chanyeol pengen dia berbaur.

Di prologue ada typo nyempil. Kedepannya aku bakal berusaha buat jadi lebih baik lagi. Ohiya, maafkan aku nistain Jongdae disini ㅠㅠ padahal kamu aslinya ganteng kok bang ㅠㅅㅠ

Maaf ya aku updatenya lama. Aku bakal usahain sebisa mungkin cepat. Tapi cepatnya versi aku ya? Hahaha.

Chapter ini udah cukup panjang belom? Aku udah berusaha semax yang aku bisa/?

 **Ada konflik ga?** Kita lihat aja ya kedepannya.. Untuk awal-awal masih manis kok. Hahahaha

 **Adain Kaisoo Hunhan Taoris ga?** Okay saran bagus. Tapi mungkin mereka muncul cuma sekilas aja ya. Di chapter ini mereka belom muncul. Tunggu aja kalau ada kesempatan. Wkwkwk

Anyway aku udah baca review kalian satu persatu. Jadi senyam senyum  
sendiri. Hahaha. **Thanks buat yang udah review, yang udah baca, yang ngefav, yang ngefollow TBK.**

 **Review lagi** ya guys, mau panjang, pendek, atau cuma 'next' ga masalah.  
Yang penting aku senang, kalian senang, dan fanfic ini cepat di update  
:v

#BelieveInChanbaek

#JanganLupaReviewGuys

#KomenFFIniBolehAsalSopan

 **Regards,**

 **Jerys Jung.**


	3. Saturday Night In Yongsan

**The Bastard King**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

and the other cast

School life, Romance, Drama

 **Warning :**

 **Genderswitch**

 **Banyaknya makian**

 **The story is mine, but the cast are not mine**

Happy Reading!

 **Chapter 2 ㅡ** **Saturday Night In Yongsan**

Panas matahari begitu menyengat kulit sore ini. Udara musim panas terasa begitu menyenangkan bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun lebih suka panas daripada dingin.

Hari ini benar-benar panas. Orang-orang mungkin akan merasa gerah dan tidak tahan berdiri lama-lama di bawah sinar matahari yang menantang. Berdiri terlalu lama di bawahnya hanya akan membuat kulit mu berkeringat dan menggelap nantinya.

Tawaran untuk berdiam diri di bawah surya pasti akan ditolak mentah-mentah banyak orang. Tidak ada yang senang melakukannya. Lagipula orang-orang di Korea memiliki ciri khas berkulit putih dan bermata sipit bukan berkulit gelap. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan itu. Baekhyun sangat suka cuaca yang hangat seperti sekarangㅡwell, bagi Baekhyun musim panas itu rasanya hangat dikulit. Hangat dan menenangkan.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun sedang mengayuh sepedanya. Baekhyun mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai menikmati semilir angin di jalanan yang ia lewati. Angin itu menerpa wajah Baekhyun, dan dengan lembut membelai rambut Baekhyun yang menjuntai melewati bahu dan mencapai pinggangnya. Rambut cokelat caramel Baekhyun tertiup kesana kemari. Ia terlihat sangat cantik. Dengan rambutnya yang seperti itu Baekhyun terlihat seperti model iklan shampo sajaㅡdan kemudian Baekhyun tertawa didalam hati dengan pemikirannya barusan.

Menjadi model iklan shampo sepertinya jauh lebih menyenangkan ketimbang menjadi mata-mata si idiot Chanyeol. Oh ayolah, baru tiga hari ini Baekhyun menjadi mata-mata Chanyeol dan ia sudah merasa begitu bosan.

Hari pertama masuk sekolah ada begitu banyak masalah. Setelah Baekhyun meracuniㅡsebut saja begituㅡmakanan Chanyeol, di lorong koridor menuju  
perpustakaan Baekhyun bertemu dengan Jongdae si dinosaurus! Akhirnyaㅡdengan perasaan terpaksa dan setengah hati Baekhyun menarik lengan Jongdae dan mereka berdua bersembunyi di dalam perpustakaan sampai bel sekolah berakhir. Baekhyun melewatkan begitu banyak kelas hari ini karena ingin membantu Jongdae menghindar dari Chanyeol. Well, itu bukan kesalahan Jongdae seluruhnya karena Baekhyun sendiri yang dengan asiknya malah tertidur di pojok perpustakaan.

Hari kedua bersekolah Baekhyun datang dengan keringat ekstra di tubuhnya. Ia bangun terlambat dan karena itu Baekhyun harus mengayuh sepedanya dari Mapo ke Hanyangㅡyang lumayan jauh dan perjalanan itu serasa seperti balapan sepeda marathon solo. Jelas ini solo karena hanya Baekhyun yang datang membawa sepeda ke Hanyang. Ugh ingatkan Baekhyun untuk meminta fasilitas lebih nanti!

Baekhyun seperti baru saja diguyur dengan keringat. Tapi ini tidak seberapa dibanding kabar yang ia dapat. Si idiot-telinga-peri Chanyeol tidak ada di sekolah! Desas desus mengatakan Chanyeol pergi dengan Nana si pirang ke club Doors. Tapi kenyataan yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah Chanyeol terkena diare dan ia sedang tidur di kamar mewahnya. Darimana Baekhyun bisa tahu? Ia melacak ponsel Chanyeol dan ternyata lokasinya merujuk di kediamannya sendiri. Masalah diare, Baekhyun tahu hal itu ketika ia menguping percakapan Yifan dan Jongin di toilet lelakiㅡugh Baekhyun, kenapa kau bisa ada disana saat itu? Entahlah. Karena hal itu Baekhyun menjadi sedikit merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol.

Ingat, sedikit. Sedikit.

Hari ketiga, Hanyang mengumumkan bahwa sekolah akan diliburkan selama dua minggu ke depan dalam rangka libur awal musim panas. Anak-anak yang lain mungkin akan melonjak kegirangan saat mendengar ini atau mereka akan bersorak sambil berteriak 'hore' sekencang-kencangnyaㅡkalau bisa sampai nafas mereka putus. Tapi Baekhyun tidak. Ia baru saja masuk sekolah dan sekarang sudah akan libur lagi? Huh menyebalkan. Chanyeol si idiot sudah masuk sekolah hari ini tapi dia tidak membuat keributan lagi. Sepertinya ia masih sakit. Wajahnya pucat dan ia nampak lesu. Bagaimana bisa si bodoh itu  
bisa kalah begitu saja hanya karena cabai? Ayolah ini baru saja permulaan duel mereka. Ini masih pembukaan.

Hari keempat, hari ini sudah mulai liburan musim panas. Baekhyun sedang mengayuh sepedanya menuju kediaman raja. Ia akan menunjukkan pada raja beberapa gambar yang sudah ia dapat. Ini sedikit melelahkanㅡBaekhyun membawa sepedanya dari Mapo ke kediaman raja. Kenapa Baekhyun masih tinggal di Mapo? Alasannya sederhana, ia masih betah berada disana. Pelatihnya pun tidak mempermasalahkan Baekhyun tidur di asrama.

Baekhyun sudah memasuki kediaman raja saat ini. Ada beberapa pengawal yang ia kenal selain ayahnya. Baekhyun membungkuk dan melempar senyum kepada mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

"Bisa kau jelaskan pada ku foto-foto ini nona Byun?"

"Tentu Yang Mulia"

"Kenapa kau berdiri jauh disana? Kemarilah, berdiri di sebelah ku saja. Aku tidak suka berbicara jauh-jauh. Kau adalah orang kepercayaan ku sekarang sama seperti ayahmu."

Baekhyun saat ini sedang berada di ruang kerja Park Junsu. Ruang kerja raja. Ia gugup setengah mati. Entah kenapa rasa kepercayaan diri Baekhyun menghilang begitu saja. Mungkin karena ini adalah kali pertama Baekhyun bertemu raja sebagai seorang pengawal yang sudah dipercayai untuk bekerja padanya.

"Foto ini ku ambil dihari pertama aku masuk sekolah Yang Mulia. Saat itu sedang makan siang. Ini Chanyeol bersama ketiga temannya." Baekhyun menjelaskan foto yang saat ini dipegang junsu

"Ku pikir Chanyeol tidak punya teman." Junsu meneliti foto keempat orang itu seksama.

"Maaf Yang Mulia?" Baekhyun bertanya heran.

"Chanyeol senang sekali berbuat onar. Jadi ku pikir ia tidak punya teman. Kau hebat Baekhyun, dihari pertama bertemu Chanyeol, kau bahkan bisa langsung tahu siapa teman-temannya." Mendengar itu Baekhyun menggigit pipi dalamnyaㅡberusaha menahan senyumannya.

"Mereka berempat sangat populer di sekolah Yang Mulia."

"Aku bisa melihatnya."

"Yang berkulit paling putih namanya Oh Sehun. Dia murid kelas 1A. Ayahnya seorang produser dan ibunya telah tiada. Yang berambut sedikit pirang namanya Wu Yifan. Beberapa anak memanggilnya Kris. Dia murid kelas 3A. Ayahnya orang Kanada sedangkan ibunya orang China. Keluarganya tinggal di korea baru-baru ini untuk urusan bisnis mereka yaitu hotel laxyㅡ"

"Oh hotel itu milik keluarganya?"

"Ya Yang Mulia. Dan yang terakhir yang berkulit gelap dan duduk disamping Chanyeol namanya Kim Jongin, dia selalu bilang namya Kai bukan Jongin. Sepertinya ia yang paling dekat dengan Chanyeol karena mereka sekelas. Ayahnya adalah Kim Woo Bin dan ibunya Shin Min Ahㅡ"

"Seorang aktor dan aktris terkenal. Oh ya Tuhan! Kenapa kulit anaknya begitu gosong?"

Oh akhirnya Baekhyun tahu ternyata Junsu adalah pribadi yang sangat menyenangkan. Ayolah siapa yang tahan untuk tidak tertawa saat ini? Ucapannya yang spontan tadi membuat tawa Baekhyun pecah begitu saja. Baekhyun bahkan harus mengelap sudut matanya yang berair karena tertawa begitu kencang. Tetapi kelihatannya Junsu tidak marah sama sekali dengan tingkah laku Baekhyun. Ia malah ikut tertawa juga.

"Sejauh ini apakah teman-teman Chanyeol ini membawa pengaruh buruk padanya?"

"Tidak Yang Mulia. Kurasa justru sebaliknya Chanyeol yang mengarahkan mereka. Apapun yang Chanyeol katakan mereka akan menurut."

"Yah setidaknya Chanyeol memiliki jiwa leadership yang bagus."

"Aku suka cara kerja mu Baekhyun. Lengkap dan terperinci mirip seperti ayahmuㅡ" raja terdiam sebentar.

"Oh ya Baekhyun, apa kau tahu kenapa Chanyeol bisa terkena diare? Setahu ku walaupun Chanyeol itu sering berulah tapi ia tidak pernah terserang penyakit karena makanannya selalu kami perhatikan."

Oh Tuhan, kenapa pertanyaan ini muncul? Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjadi gugup bukan main. Sekarang ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Walaupun Chanyeol berandalan dan ia pantas menerima itu tetapi Baekhyun tidak boleh meracuni putra mahkota. Seharusnya sebagai pengawal, Baekhyunlah orang pertama yang mati jika makanan Chanyeol diracuni. Baekhyun seharusnya melindungi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menjawab setengah tidak yakin, "Itu karena menu makan hari itu sangat pedas Yang Mulia. Chanyeol memakannya dan ia terkena diare." Well Baekhyun tidak benar-benar berbohong karena memang menu makan hari itu pedas. Tetapi Baekhyun telah berbohong karena tidak menceritakan seluruh kejadiannya.

"Ini aneh. Kantin Hanyang selalu bekerja sama dengan Dapur Istana. Karena Chanyeol ada disana maka semua makanan yang ada pastilah tidak berbahaya."

Wow. Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu ada penjagaan ketat semacam itu untuk Chanyeol disana. Ia baru mengetahuinya sekarang. Baekhyun mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Bingung ingin mengucapkan apa lagi.

"Baekhyun, ku dengar kau masih tinggal di Mapo saat ini?"

"Itu benar Yang Mulia."

"Tinggalah disini. Kau bisa menempati paviliun timur bersama ayah mu. Kurasa akan lebih mudah bagi ku untuk berkomunikasi dengan mu jika kau tinggal dan juga akan lebih mudah bagi mu untuk mengawasi Chanyeol."

Baekhyun terdiamㅡterlalu takjub dengan semua kata-kata raja. Tentu saja Baekhyun sangat ingin tinggal lagi bersama ayahnya ketimbang tinggal di asrama. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Baekhyun tidak tinggal bersama-sama dengan ayahnya tetapi kini Baekhyun mendapat solusi bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa bersama ayahnya lagi. Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun segera mengangguk.

"Tentu Yang Mulia, permintaan mu adalah perintah bagi ku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

Malam ini adalah malam minggu. Malam dimana semua orang keluar untuk bersenang-senang tak terkecuali dengan Chanyeol. Tetapi karena hari ini adalah minggu pertama, Chanyeol dan ketiga temannya punya 'ritual' tersendiri untuk menghabiskan waktu malam ini.

Jongin terlihat tengah berkaca di depan cermin kamarnya yang besarㅡbesar cermin itu seukuran tubuhnya. Jongin memutar-mutar badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, menilai penampilannya sendiri. Kemeja hitam lengan panjang, celana jeans yang sobek disana-sini, serta rambutnya yang sengaja ia acak dengan tangannya sendiri. Well malam ini Jongin cukup tampan. Ia tersenyum melihat penampilannya sendiri.

Jongin menuruni tangga rumahnya yang panjang itu dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Ia melirik kesana kemari kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang TV.

"Hi dad! Kau disini." Jongin menyapa seorang lelaki yang tengah duduk membelakanginyaㅡmenonton berita di TV.

"Oh Jongin." AyahnyaㅡKim Woo Bin menoleh ke belakang kemudian melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya pada anak semata wayangnya.

"Kau akan pergi?" Ayahnya bertanya setelah melihat penampilan Jongin yang mendekatinya.

"Ya dad. Bersama Chanyeol."

"Kenapa kau langsung menyebut namanya begitu saja, Jongin? Sudah berapa kali ayah katakan pada muㅡ"

"Dan sudah berapa kali juga aku menjelaskan bahwa kami berteman dan Chanyeol lebih suka aku memperlakukannya sebagai teman ketimbang seperti patung yang disembah-sembah dan dihormati." Jongin mendengus sebal.

"Terserah pada mu. Ayah sudah mengingatkanㅡ"

"Aishh! Sudah ya aku akan pergi." Jongin berlalu di depan ayahnya berniat meninggalkan ruangan itu. Jongin baru saja akan keluar dari pintu itu sebelum ia teringat sesuatu.

"Dad, ku pinjam benz mu yang silver itu ya..." Jongin mencomot kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja sembari tersenyum merayu. Ayahnya hanya mengangguk tanpa melirik Jonginㅡmasih terus menatap TVnya.

"Thanks dad! Akhirnya aku bisa menunjukkan mobil keren itu pada teman-teman ku. Yuhuu~" Jongin berlari sambil berteriak kegirangan. Woo Bin hanya menggeleng pelan dengan sikap Jongin.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Dan kemudian Woo Bin tersadar bahwa ia sudah melakukan kesalahan besar. Ia sudah membiarkan Jongin membawa benz silvernya yang baru. Memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan mobilnya nanti membuat jantungnya serasa mau copot. Terakhir kali ia meminjamkan mobilnya pada anaknya mobil itu berakhir di bengkel selama dua bulan. Semua rusak parah. Bahkan biaya bengkel hampir sama dengan membeli mobil baru.

"Yakk Kim Jongin akan ku potong leher mu kalau kau berbuat ulah lagi dengan mobil ayah!" Pekik Woo Bin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

Baekhyun sedang berjalan dari paviliun timur menuju dapur istana. Niat awalnya adalah ingin mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia makan. Baekhyun sangat kelaparan. Baekhyun memasuki ruangan itu dengan takjub. Apakah ini yang disebut dengan dapur? Luasnya sama seperti ballroom hotel. Baekhyun sekarang tampak seperti orang bodoh dengan tatapannya yang linglung.

Dinding ruangan ini dicat dengan warna putih gading, lampunyaㅡya Tuhan apakah lampunya dari berlian sungguhan? Desain lampunya yang begitu  
besar dan mewah tampak memenuhi langit-langit ruangan itu. Dapur ini terhubung langsung dengan meja makan keluarga kerajaan. Setahu Baekhyun keluarga kerajaan yang tinggal disini hanya ada tiga orang; Chanyeol, ayahnya, dan ibunya. Tetapi kenapa meja itu begitu panjang? Ada dua belas kursi disana. Oh Baekhyun bahkan dapat menebak bagaimana nyamannya mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi ituㅡpadahal itu hanya kursi di ruang makan.

Beberapa pelayan yang memakai celemek putih berjalan masuk ke dapur diikuti oleh seorang perempuan cantik yang memakai topi chef. Rambutnya sebahuㅡsedikit berwarna keemasan dan ia lebih tinggi sedikit dari Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun menjadi iri saja dengan kecantikannya.

"Kau... Baekhyun kan?" Perempuan itu datang menghampiri Baekhyun. Matanya memandangi Baekhyun dengan intens.

"Bagaimanaㅡ" Baekhyun termenung, mengingat-ingat apakah ia pernah bertemu dengan perempuan ini atau tidak.

"Kau sudah lupa pada ku ya?" Perempuan itu memberenggut lucu.

"Ah maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak ingat. Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

"Tentu saja iya anak nakal! Kau dumbo kecil yang nakal!" Perempuan itu menjewer telinga Baekhyun main-main.

Tunggu sebentar,

Hanya Baekhyun dan sahabat kecilnya yang tahu tentang julukan Baekhyun ini. Sahabat seperjuangannya, sahabatnya yang merangkap sebagai sosok saudara juga bagi Baekhyun.

Mungkinkah...dia?

"Luhan eonnie?" Baekhyun melebarkan matanya menatap lekat-lekat wajah perempuan di hadapannya sekarang.

"Kau sudah ingat rupanya." Luhan tersenyum dan melepas tarikannya di telinga Baekhyun.

Ya tentu saja perempuan ini dia. Xi Luhan. Baekhyun dan Luhan adalah teman semasa kecil. Baekhyun ditinggalkan di panti asuhan sejak ia masih bayi. Waktu itu Luhan kecil masih berumur dua tahun. Setiap anak yang sudah bisa mengurus diri sendiri akan diberi kepercayaan untuk menjaga bayi-bayi yang lain. Luhan kecil sangat menyayangi Baekhyun si dumbo. Luhan selalu menjaga box bayi yang berisi Baekhyun di dalamnya karena Luhan tidak mau menjaga bayi yang lain.

Ketika masih bayi, Baekhyun jarang sekali menangis. Tetapi kalau Baekhyun sudah menangis, akan sulit menenangkannya. Ibu panti mereka bahkan sering kewalahan mengurus Baekhyun ketika ia sedang menangis. Tetapi jika Luhan yang menenangkan Baekhyun, anak itu akan langsung tenang. Padahal saat itu hal yang Luhan lakukan cukup sepele; hanya mengelus pipi gembil Baekhyun sambil mengatakan 'Tidak apa-apa Baekhyunee. Kalau Baekhyunee berhenti menangis nanti kita bermain ya.'

Mereka berdua sudah seperti saudara. Terlahir dengan keadaan yang sama-sama tidak diinginkan dan ditinggalkan oleh orangtuanya sendiri ketika masih bayi membuat ikatan diantara mereka menjadi semakin kuat. Sayangnya ketika Luhan berumur delapan tahun, seorang pria dan wanita baik hati datang untuk menjemputnya. 'Apakah kau mau jadi anak kami, sayang?' Baekhyun masih mengingat jelas percakapan dua orang dewasa itu dengan Luhanㅡsaat itu Baekhyun menguping. Baekhyun senang akhirnya Luhan menemukan keluarga barunya. Tetapi Baekhyun juga sedih karena ia harus berpisah dengan Luhan jika Luhan mengiyakan ajakan itu.

Baekhyun kecil hanya mampu tersenyum tipis ketika Luhan datang menceritakan apa yang ia bicarakan dengan dua orang dewasa itu. 'Tidak apa-apa Luhan eonnie. Jangan pikirkan Baekhyunee. Luhan eonnie harus pergi dari sini dan mengejar impian eonnie untuk menjadi chef. Setelah eonnie sukses menjadi chef seperti yang sering kita lihat di TV, eonnie harus memberi ku banyak puding gratis ya!' Dan itulah yang terjadi. Mereka berpisah sejak saat itu. Baekhyun merelakan kepergian Luhan dengan senyum tulusnya. Lalu setelah dua tahun berlalu Baekhyun bertemu dengan ayahnya, kepala Han.

Kembali lagi ke situasi disaat ini, dua orang wanita muda yang saling berpelukan melepas rindu. Mereka berpelukan erat seakan takut mereka bisa saja terpisah kembali. Akhirnya setelah sebelas tahun berlalu, hari yang tidak pernah Baekhyun sangka ini datang. Baekhyun menitikkan air matanyaㅡterlalu bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

Chanyeol sedang berdiri di bawah guyuran shower di kamar mandi miliknya. Ia terlihat menikmati air dingin yang menyentuh permukaan kulit kepalanya. Sembari menggosok kulit kepalanya dengan shampo beraroma mint Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba saja wajah gadis sipit itu muncul. Si sipit berambut cokelat. Chanyeol tahu gadis itu sudah mengerjai makanannya sampai ia diare. Tetapi entah kenapa Chanyeol malah tersenyum membayangkan wajah gadis yang selalu menatapnya sengit itu. Si gadis cokelat caramel yang entah siapa namanya sangat menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Memikirkan jika mereka akan bertemu kembali membuat Chanyeol menyeringai, apa yang harus Chanyeol lakukan padanya andai mereka bertemu, apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukanㅡAh sepertinya pemuda ini sedang menyusun strategi balas dendam. Chanyeol tersenyum seperti setan saat ini. Well jiwa setannya bangkit karena Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan perasaan lebih segar. Handuk putih meliliti pinggangnya; menutupi pahanya sampai lutut. Tetesan air dari rambutnya yang basah meluncur turun begitu saja. Dering ponsel menarik perhatiannya. Ia berjalan mendekati kasurnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Chanyeol mengernyit memerhatikan deretan angka yang terpampang disana. Ia tidak menyimpan nomor ini.

"Halo?" Chanyeol bertanya ragu setelah mengangkat nomor ini takut kalau-kalau orang ini berniat menerornya. Chanyeol sering mendapatkan teror semacam itu padahal dia bukan artis. Demi Tuhan itu meresahkan!

"Hi bung! Kenapa dengan nada suara mu itu?"

"Jongin?!" Chanyeol menjauhkan telinganya dari ponselnya, menatap sebentar layar ponselnyaㅡmemastikan bahwa nomor tadi memang tidak ia simpan.

"Iya ini aku. Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesan ku? Kau akan pergi ke Yongsan hari ini kan Chanyeol? Jangan buat aku menjadi semakin kesal! Kris tidak jadi pergi karena ia akan ikut acara keluarga. Ayahnya pemaksa sekali. Dan sepertinya Sehun tertidur lagi. Ia tidak membalas pesan ku juga." Jongin berceloteh panjang lebar dan Chanyeol hanya mendengarnya malas.

"Aku akan pergi, Jongin. Urusan ku dengan Daehyun belum selesai." Gigi Chanyeol bergemeletuk marah.

"Baguslah. Cepat kesini bung! Ada banyak sekali wanita seksi disini. Oh ya, Jinri menanyai mu."

"Oke." Chanyeol menutup sambungan telepon itu. Kemudian mulai berjalan ke lemari. Chanyeol mengambil kaos putih yang bertuliskan supreme di tengahnya dan memilih celana jeans hitam panjangnya. Ia sudah siap pergi sekarang. Chanyeol baru saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu sebelumㅡ

"Yang Mulia, pelatihan kerajaan akan dimulai dua puluh menit lagi. Anda bisa pergi untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu."

Sial. Chanyeol benci ini. Salah seorang pengawal yang biasa mengatur jadwal Chanyeol datang dan mengingatkannya. Apa masih belum cukup bersekolah? Chanyeol sungguh akan mati bosan karena hidupnya hanya dipenuhi oleh belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Chanyeol memang bersekolah di tempat umum. Tapi di rumah ia juga mendapat pelatihan khusus untuk menjadi raja. Pelatihan ini benar-benar rumit dan melelahkan. Chanyeol sudah muak! Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kemudian segera berlalu dari sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

"Yah begitulah, akhirnya sekarang aku berada disini sebagai pengawal rahasia." Baekhyun sedang duduk berbincang-bincang bersama Luhanㅡmasih di dapur istana.

"Pasti tidak menyenangkan mengawasinya." Luhan tertawa kecil sembari tersenyum jahil.

"Ya benar! Berada di sekitaran si fungus itu membuat ku naik pitam!" Cecar Baekhyun berapi-api.

"Fungus?" Luhan bertanya bingung

"Ya dia itu fungus eonnie. Makhluk di film barbie yang sering kita tonton dulu, yang telinganya lebar dan jelek." Baekhyun menjelaskan sambil membuat gesture 'telinga lebar dan jelek' dengan bersemangat

"Bwahahahaha" Dan mereka tertawa bersama setelahnya.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu Baekhyunee. Kau selalu spontan." Luhan mengelap sudut matanya yang berair karena tertawa kencang tadi.

"Dan kau sudah semakin banyak berubah eonnie. Lihat dirimu sekarang. Kau sudah benar-benar jadi chef ya." Baekhyun memandangi Luhan iri.

"Begitulah." Luhan mengangkat bahunya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana eonnie bisa mengenali ku semudah itu? Maksud ku, aku saja hampir tidak mengenali mu sama sekali."

"Itu karena kepopuleran mu Baekhyun."

"Hah?"

"Aku mendengar para pengawal pria menyebut-nyebut nama Baekhyun. Kemudian aku menanyai mereka soal Baekhyun ini. Dugaan ku ternyata benar, yang mereka maksud adalah Baekhyunee ku."

Tiba-tiba saja suasana dapur berubah menjadi gaduh. Para pelayan berhamburan memasuki ruangan itu. Mereka berlalu lalangㅡterlihat panik.

"Ada apa?" Luhan bertanya pada salah satu pelayan yang melewatinya.

"Pangeran Chanyeol akan makan sekarang."

"Ini aneh. Biasanya ia akan makan nantiㅡ" Luhan melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Oh shit. Karena terlalu banyakmengobrol dengan Baekhyun, Luhan sampai melupakan tugasnya disini. Luhan seharusnya sudah membuat makan malam untuk Chanyeol dari tadi.

"Sebentar Baek, aku akan memasak. Huh merepotkan." Luhan segera berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun cepat-cepat.

Sementara Baekhyun sedang was-was sekarang. Bagaimana jika ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol? Bagaimana jika ia mulai curiga? Hey, curiga apanya Baekhyun?

Derap langkah kaki Chanyeol menggema dan yang terpikirkan oleh Baekhyun saat ini hanya satu 'bersembunyi dari si idiot-fungus-Chanyeol' sekarang juga. Dengan kalap Baekhyun berjongkok dan bersembunyi di bawah meja makan keluarga raja yang panjang itu. Baekhyun sibuk mengatur nafasnyaㅡtakut kalau-kalau ketahuan. Mengingat terakhir kali mereka bertemu, Baekhyun meracuni makanan Chanyeol dan sekarang Baekhyun sedang berada di daerah kekuasaannya. Chanyeol bisa saja membalas dendam. Uhh tidak. Chanyeol menarik mundur salah satu kursi dan dengan malas duduk diatasnya.

"Jongin sepertinya aku akan datang terlambat."

Baekhyun mengintip Chanyeol yang sedang menelepon seseorang dari bawah meja. Apa katanya? Jongin? Datang terlambat? Oh Chanyeol akan pergi malam ini; Baekhyun menyimpulkan.

Beberapa pelayan menghampiri Chanyeol sambil meletakkan hidangan makan malam untuknya. Wewangian dari makanan itu menguarㅡterasa lezat. Baekhyun bahkan dapat mencium aromanya dengan jelas dari bawah.

Apakah itu lasagna?

Hidangan pasta Italia yang disajikan dengan keju mozzarella, saus tomat, daging, sayuran, bawang, dan oregano? Oh astaga air liur Baekhyun siap untuk menetes sekarang juga. Baekhyun tadinya pergi ke dapur istana untuk mencari kudapan tetapi karena bertemu dengan Luhan, ia melupakannya. Baekhyun masih sibuk menciumi aroma lasagna yang membuatnya kelaparan sampaiㅡ

"Suara apa itu?" Chanyeol berteriak marah sambil menatap para pelayan disekitarnya.

Oh tidak! Apa Chanyeol mendengar bunyi perut Baekhyun yang keroncongan tadi? Baekhyun mulai panik di bawah sana.

PRANGG

Chanyeol membanting garpunya. "Sudahlah aku tidak selera." Chanyeol segera berlalu dari sana setelah mengucapkan itu. Baekhyun menjadi naik pitam dengan kelakuan Chanyeol. Demi Tuhan! Hanya karena suara itu dia menjadi marah dan berlaku kasar? Hanya karena itu? Putra mahkota macam apa dia?

Baekhyun pun segera keluar dari persembunyiannya menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah melesat keluar melewati pintu belakang istana. Hey kenapa si fungus ini memilih lewat belakang? Jadi benar dugaan Baekhyun. Si fungus idiot ini akan pergi. Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol dalam diam sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di garasi.

Chanyeol membuka kunci pintu salah satu mobil tetapi sesaat setelahnya ia teringat sesuatu. Chanyeol berbalik arah ke dalam istana dan kesempatan ini Baekhyun gunakan untuk menyelinap ke dalam mobil tadi. Baekhyun membuka pintu belakang mobil itu. Baekhyun menelungkup mencari tempat persembunyian di dalam sana. Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol datang kembali. Ia duduk di kursi kemudi dan melesat pergi membawa mobil sport itu tanpa tahu Baekhyun menyelinap disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

Chanyeol memelankan laju mobilnya ketika ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuannyaㅡYongsan. Seorang gadis yang memakai tank top hitam dan hot pants abu-abu terlihat mendekati mobil Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum sambil mengetuk pelan kaca mobil Chanyeol. Chanyeol melepaskan seat beltnya kemudian turun dari mobil. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat mata Baekhyun melebar terkejutㅡwell Baekhyun sudah mengawasi gadis itu dari awal ia datang.

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu mendekati Chanyeol sambil berusaha meraba-raba disana-sini. Tangannya membuat gerakan naik turun di dada Chanyeol. Bibirnya berusaha menggapai bibir Chanyeol. Tetapi Chanyeol hanya diam saja memandangi kegiatan gadis ini. Dan kemudian dengan berani gadis itu mencium bibir Chanyeol. Memberi beberapa lumatan menggoda sambil menutup matanya sendiri. Jangan tanya seperti apa respon Chanyeol! Ia hanya diam saja sambil menundukㅡmungkin memandangi belahan dada perempuan itu yang mencuat.

Baekhyun yang menyaksikan kejadian itu secara langsung menjadi gugup sendiriㅡentah malu atau kenapa.

"Demi Tuhan! Dasar idiot tidak tahu diri, tidak tahu tempat. Bisa-bisanya mereka melakukan itu di pinggir jalan! Di depan umum! Oh mata polos ku, Oh tidak! Chanyeol sialan!" Baekhyun sibuk memaki di dalam mobil mewah itu. Well, kacanya cukup gelap dari luar sehingga orang-orang tidak bisa melihat keadaan di dalam mobil sedangkan kaca di dalam mobil tembus pandang keluar.

Drrt... Drrtt..

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar. Baekhyun tersadar bahwa sekarang adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengambil beberapa foto. Tanpa melihat siapa pengirim pesan tadi, Baekhyun segera membidik beberapa gambar. Ini menjijikkan. Tapi apa boleh buat, Baekhyun harus melakukannya.

"Chanyeol!" Dan panggilan Jongin terdengar di sela-sela pagutan panas merekaㅡatau mungkin pagutan panas gadis itu karena Chanyeol hanya diam saja dan tidak membalas.

"Hei bung! Maaf mengganggu acara kalian tapi sekarang sudah saatnya pertandingan dimulai. Kau sudah sangat terlambat." Jongin lagi-lagi berusaha menginterupsi kegiatan gadis itu. Jinri melepas pagutannya dari bibir Chanyeol dengan merenggut kemudian mencebik kesal ke arah Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

Jinri berdiri di antara dua mobil mewah sambil memegang sapu tangan berwarna putih. Ia mengangkat sapu tangan itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Satu..." Jinri mulai menghitung.

Jika kedua mobil itu bisa mengaum kencang, maka sekarang yang terdengar adalah auman singa. Keadaan saat ini benar-benar bising. Terdengar sahutan fans sinting yang menyerukkan "Daehyun! Daehyun! Jung Daehyun!" Bahkan Baekhyun saja yang tanpa diketahui Chanyeol ada di belakangnyaㅡmasih di dalam mobil yang samaㅡdapat mendengar dengan jelas suara teriakan para fangirl sinting itu. Aneh, padahal Daehyun itu tidak pernah muncul di TV tapi kenapa fansnya banyak sekali?

"Dua..."

Jika fans Daehyun itu sinting, entah julukan apa yang akan Baekhyun beri pada fans Chanyeol. Mobil Chanyeol berada di sisi kiri dan Baekhyun dapat melihat keluar dengan jelas kalau fans Daehyun itu kalah jumlah dengan fans Chanyeol. Fans Chanyeol sangat banyak. Mereka bahkan membawa banner panjang nan besar bertuliskan 'PCY FIGHTING!' atau 'PCY ILY'. Teriakan mereka juga tidak kalah kencang. Mereka sesekali akan menjerit, melompat-lompat, atau terkadang menyerukan nama Chanyeol. Mereka sudah sinting tingkat dewa. Itulah julukan Baekhyun pada mereka.

Bagaimana mereka bisa menyukai Chanyeol si idiot brengsek ini? Tingginya saja tidak normal, telinganya apalagi. Key oppa jauh lebih lebih lebih diatas Chanyeol yang tolol iniㅡpikir Baekhyun.

"Tiga!" Jinri menyerukannya kuat-kuat kemudian menurunkan tangannya cepatㅡmenjatuhkan sapu tangan putih yang tadi ia angkat tinggi.

Chanyeol menggeram pelan kemudian segera menginjakkan kakinya pada pedal gas kuat-kuat. Baekhyun yang belum siap di belakang terantuk pada pintu di sisi kirinya. Untunglah keadaan saat ini sedang tegang jadi Chanyeol tidak menyadari ada orang lain disana.

Oh ini balapan liar. Ini melanggar undang-undang. Ini bukan tempat seharusnya untuk melakukan balapan mobil. Meski mobil yang mereka gunakan mobil sport tapi tetap saja ini tidak boleh!

Anehnya, tadi Baekhyun sempat merasa kesal dengan kelakuan Chanyeol. Tetapi saat Chanyeol meraih tikungan lebih dulu dibanding Daehyun dan memimpin balapan, Baekhyun malah merasa kegirangan di belakang sana. Lord, ini menyenangkan! Adrenaline Baekhyun terpacu dan sensasinya benar-benar membuat Baekhyun senang.

Yeah ternyata ada sisi positifnya juga dibalik balapan liar ini. Mungkin jika yang ada di posisi Baekhyun saat ini adalah pengawal yang lain, maka ada dua kemungkinan yang terjadi. Pertama, ketakutan setengah mati dengan kecepatan mobil yang tidak waras ini. Kedua, muntah. Tentu saja siapapun akan muntah jika berada di dalam mobil itu. Perut mu akan terasa seperti sedang dikocok dan digoyang-goyangkan dengan kecepatan turbo. Dan Baekhyun sangat bersyukur dia belum makan tadiㅡsetidaknya tidak ada yang bisa ia muntahkan.

Ini menyenangkan. Baekhyun bahkan ingin mencoba mengendarai mobil Chanyeol saat ini juga. Dulu ketika Baekhyun berumur lima belas, Baekhyun pernah ikut balapan mobil jugaㅡBaekhyun mengikuti balapan resmi ngomong-ngomong. Sebelum menjadi atlet di balapan berkuda Baekhyun pernah menjadi pembalap mobil selama setahun. Pembalap mobil termuda. Motivasi Baekhyun menjadi pembalap itu hanya satu 'penasaran bagaimana rasanya, ayah' itu katanya. Dan akhirnya kegiatan sampingan Baekhyun selain menjadi pengawal yang di didik ia mengikuti beberapa ajang balapan juga.

Tetapi Baekhyun berhenti menjadi pembalap mobil karena kecelakaan yang ia alami. Baekhyun pernah hampir mati karena kecelakaan di balapan mobilnya. Ia terjebak di dalam mobilnya. Posisinya saat itu terjepit dan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa keluar dari pintu. Api sudah mulai membakar bagian belakang mobilnya. Dalam hitungan detik mobil itu bisa saja meledak. Coba tebak apa yang Baekhyun lakukan supaya ia bisa keluar?

Saat itu karena Baekhyun benar-benar hanya berpikir 'Bagaimana caranya keluar' maka dengan nekat ia menubrukkan badannya sendiri ke kaca depan mobilnya. Beruntunglah karena itu balapan resmi Baekhyun memakai helm dan baju pembalap jadi lukanya tidak parah walaupun ia keluar dari mobilnya dengan cara yang membuat semua orang jantungan. Sejak saat itulah kepala Han tidak mengizinkan Baekhyun memilih balapan mobil. Baekhyun masih diperbolehkan ikut balapan. Tetapi itu bukan balapan yang menyangkut kendaraan. Maka akhirnya Baekhyun memilih berkuda.

Diperhadapkan pada kegemarannya di masa lalu membuat euphoria Baekhyun menjadi-jadi. Baekhyun bahkan dengan seksama memperhatikan setiap gerakan Chanyeol. Mobil Daehyun pun tak luput dari pengamatan Baekhyun. Ada tikungan yang cukup lebar di ujung jalan. Chanyeol membanting stirnya untuk berbelok tetapi saat berbelok tadi Chanyeol sempat menginjak rem. Karena kelalaiannya ini, mobil Daehyun berhasil menyalip Chanyeol lebih cepat sepersekian detik. Daehyun berbelok di tikungan itu lebih tajamㅡia mungkin tidak menginjak rem sama sekali. Dan sekarang keadaan menjadi terbalik; mobil Daehyun melesat jauh di depan sana.

"Bodoh!" Baekhyun mengumpat keras hingga Chanyeol terlonjak kaget di tempatnya.

Chanyeol segera melirik lewat spionㅡsecepat yang ia bisaㅡdan kemudian matanya beradu pandang dengan mata si sipit yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu pikirannya. Tetapi Chanyeol kemudian menatap lurus ke depan lagi sambil terus mempercepat laju mobilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam mobil ku?!" Chanyeol berteriak kencang sambil terus menatap jalanan.

Baekhyun tidak menggubris pertanyaan Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menginjakkan kakinya ke kursi penumpang di sebelah kananㅡdalam posisi membungkuk kemudian berkata dengan nada kesal,

"Minggir!" Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Minggir!"

"Kau gila! Aku akan kalah!"

Baekhyun pikir inilah saatnya untuk menunjukkan pada si fungus itu untuk 'berhenti banyak bergaya dan tunjukkan kemampuan mu dengan benar'. Dengan sigap Baekhyun mengambil posisi duduk di atas pangkuan Chanyeol kemudian memegang stir mobil. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung dengan kelakuan gadis ini.

"Lepaskan tangan mu dari stirnya!"

Chanyeol menuruti perintah Baekhyun. Ia pun menjatuhkan tangannya di sisi tubuhnya. Tontonan yang menarik. Ah tidak masalah kalaupun ia tidak menang kali ini. Baekhyun menyeringai setelah berhasil memegang kendali. Kemudian tanpa ragu Baekhyun dengan kaki telanjangnya menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam.

Oh Baekhyun bahkan tidak sempat untuk memakai sepatu ketika menyelinap ke dalam mobil ini. Baekhyun hanya memakai sandal rumah kelinciㅡyang sekarang ia tinggalkan di belakang sana. Peduli setan dengan penampilan! Balapan ini lebih penting!

Mobil itu melaju cepat sekarang. Posisinya bahkan sudah berada persis di belakang mobil Daehyun. Jika Baekhyun mau ia bisa saja menyalip mobil Daehyun di depan sana. Tapi Baekhyun tidak ingin membuat ini menjadi mudah. Baekhyun menempeli mobil itu. Jaraknya benar-benar dekat. Baekhyun sedang berusaha mengecoh konsentrasi Daehyun dengan posisi mobilnya ini. Daehyun akan mulai berpikir posisi mobil Chanyeol saat ini mengancamnya maka ia akan berusaha menambah kecepatan tanpa berpikir bahwa di depan sana ada pertigaan berbahaya. Salah satu jalannya mengarah ke proyekㅡentahlah. Jalan yang satu itu sedang diperbaiki. Tapi mata Baekhyun itu seperti elang, dari jarak yang lumayan jauh saja ia bisa tahu seperti apa bentuk jalanan di depan sana.

Tepat seperti perkiraan Baekhyun, Daehyun menginjak pedal gasnya kuat-kuatㅡmembuat laju mobilnya menjadi lebih cepat lagi. Walaupun Daehyun menambah kecepatan mobilnya, Baekhyun akan terus menempelinya seperti permen karet. Baekhyun berlaku seolah-olah ia akan menyalip mobil Daehyun saat itu juga.

Jika begini terus maka sekarang Daehyun akan mengubah cara berpikirnya dari 'melaju lebih cepat' menjadi 'bagaimana caranya menutup akses mobil Chanyeol yang ada di belakangnya'.

Dan tepat seperti dugaan Baekhyun, sepertinya Daehyun mulai berpikir begitu. Daehyun mulai terjebak dengan arus permainan yang Baekhyun buat. Ia terus melajukan mobilnya cepat sambil sesekali memblokade akses mobil Chanyeol di belakangnya. Tanpa tahu seharusnya ia bersiap untuk belokan yang lebih tajam dibanding belokan yang sebelumnya.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Baekhyun membanting stir ke arah kiri sekuat tenaga tapi kakinya tidak lepas sedikitpun dari pedal gasㅡia tetap menginjaknya. Kemudian hanya pekikan Baekhyun dan suara mobil menubruk drum-drum besar yang terdengar.

Tidak

Jangan berpikir dulu mobil Chanyeol yang menabrak drum-drum itu. Mereka sudah melesat jauh. Mereka memimpin pertandingan saat ini.

"Yeah! Great, I did it!" Baekhyun memekik senang sambil terus berkonsentrasi membawa mobil. Chanyeol hanya menatap takjub apa yang sudah Baekhyun lakukan. Menarik. Gadis ini luar biasa menarik. Ia berbeda dengan kebanyakan gadis yang pernah Chanyeol temui. Selama ini Chanyeol sering bertemu dengan gadis yang liar di ranjang. Tetapi ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan gadis yang liar di dalam balapan seperti ini. Ditambah, Baekhyun baru saja melawan laki-laki dalam balapannya.

Wow.

Chanyeol memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah Baekhyun dari samping. Rambutnya panjang terurai, beberapa helai rambut di sisi kanannya ia selipkan ke belakang telinganya, kulitnya putih bersinar, dan peluh sedikit membasahi dahinya.

Seksi. Baekhyun benar-benar seksi tanpa harus memakai pakaian seksi sekalipun. Saat ini Baekhyun hanya memakai kaos longgar berwarna putih dan celana training hitam panjangㅡbenar-benar jenis pakaian yang terbilang layak untuk pergi tidur ketimbang untuk pergi bergaya di arena balapan. Dan hey! Baekhyun juga memakai kaos bertuliskan supreme di tengahnya. Kaos yang sama dengan yang Chanyeol pakai saat ini. Mereka seperti memakai baju couple saja. Couple supreme. Ugh.

Saat ini mereka sudah hampir menyentuh garis finish yang ditetapkan. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang sudah berkerumun memenuhi pinggir jalanㅡmenanti siapa yang akan sampai terlebih dahulu. Dan mobil yang muncul disana adalah mobil Chanyeol. Tentu hanya mobil Chanyeol karena sudah bisa dipastikan mobil Daehyun saat ini sudah rusak parah menabrak drum-drum besar yang keras itu. Tapi Baekhyun tidak memelankan laju mobilnya sama sekali. Ia masih mempertahankan kelajuannya.

Akhirnya pertandingan ini dimenangkan oleh Chanyeol. Well orang-orang diluar sanaㅡfans Chanyeol menjerit dengan keras ketika mobil Chanyeol berhasil melewati garis finish. Mereka tidak pernah tahu bahwa hari itu yang memenangkan pertandingan adalah Baekhyun bukan Chanyeol. Tapi tidak masalah, Baekhyun tidak butuh sanjungan dan penghargaan. Baginya bisa bernostalgia dengan balapan hari ini saja sudah cukup. Baekhyun masih melajukan mobil Chanyeolㅡberusaha menjauh dari kerumunan banyak orang yang berusaha mendekati mobil Chanyeol. Setelah dirasa cukup jauh, Baekhyun menghentikan mobil itu. Kemudian ia mematikan mesin mobil.

"Wow. Kita menang! Yeahh!" Baekhyun bertepuk tangan kegirangan dan sedikit melonjak-lonjak di atas pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Ku akui itu tadi lumayan." Chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan nada datar. Seolah apa yang Baekhyun perbuat adalah hal yang biasa saja.

"Heol! Tentu saja itu lebih dari lumayan! Itu keren!" Baekhyun mendelik tidak suka pada Chanyeol.

"Ahh ini menyenangkan~" Baekhyun mengucapkannya sembari tersenyum cerah.

Senyum yang membentuk matanya menjadi lebih sipit. Senyum yang membuat mata bulan sabitnya muncul. Senyuman yang indah. Sangat cantik ketika Baekhyun tersenyum seperti itu.

Inilah pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat ekspresi yang berbeda dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak menampilkan tatapan sengit ataupun tajam seperti yang sering ia lihat. Kali ini Baekhyun tersenyum. Dan senyuman Baekhyun saat ini membuat dada Chanyeol berdesir. Luapan-luapan emosi tertampung di dalam dada Chanyeol.

Ia merasa sangat damai hanya karena melihat senyuman Baekhyun. Matanya tidak beralih dari Baekhyun sedikit pun.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol merasa begitu menginginkan selalu berada di sisi orang lain untuk waktu yang lama. Kalau bisa Chanyeol ingin waktu berhenti untuk beberapa saat. Chanyeol masih ingin memandangi senyuman ini lebih lama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Well, pertemuan kali ini mungkin bukan duel Baekhyun vs Chanyeol lagi.

Tapi pertemuan kali ini adalah spesial kolaborasi Chanyeol-Baekhyun

Yeah, Chanbaek team vs Daehyun.

1-0

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Author notes :**

Hi! Akhirnya chapter ini berhasil aku post juga. Chapter ini agak lama aku post gara-gara weekend sibuk kesana-sini (sibuk bantuin emak nyapu rumah disana-sini. Lol)

Gimana chapter 2 nya? **Chanyeol udah mulai nunjukin kalo dia tertarik sama Baekhyun nohh**. Mantap gak? *abaikan* Untuk yang nanya **siapakah teman Baekhyun?** Jawabannya adalah si bunda chef. Wkwkwk

Aku pribadi masih nyari kesempatan kapan sekiranya pairing lain bisa dimunculin huwaa ㅠㅠ kemaren ada yang request pengen ada sulay. Okay no prob, saran kalian bisa di terima kok tapi aku lagi berusaha buat fokus ke chanbaek dulu. Mereka baru ketemu dan fanfic ini akan berfokus ke chanbaek sampe ending. Mereka akan ada untuk 'pemanis' tapi bukan untuk sekarang.

Well, **Happy Eid Mubarak for all of you!** ㅡyah walaupun telat.

Oh iya, **ketimbang dipanggil 'thor' 'author' aku lebih seneng dipanggil pake pen name aku (jerys).** Lebih friendly aja gitu kesannya.

Last,

 **Thanks buat semua yang udah review.** Kalo yang login pake akun udah aku balesin ya wkwk.

 **Thanks buat semua yang udah follow dan fav fanfic ini.**

 **Jangan bosen buat review lagi ya guys!** Karena aku selalu baca review kalian semua. Itung-itung buat referensi, motivasi, penyemangat aku juga. Hahahaha Cerita-cerita tentang pendapat kalian soal fanfic ini boleh juga.

#BelieveInChanbaek  
#ChanbaekIsReal  
#JanganLupaReviewGuys

 **Regards,**

 **Jerys Jung.**


	4. Who Are You

**The Bastard King**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

and the other cast

School life, Romance, Drama

 **Warning :**

 **Genderswitch**

 **P.s :**

Jangan lupa baca author notes di bawah

 **The story is mine, but the cast are not mine**

Happy Reading!

 **Chapter 3 ㅡ** **Who Are You**

Suara deru nafas dan gesekan angin malam terdengar lebih mendominasi kali ini. Kedua insan itu masih saja sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Baekhyun sibuk memikirkan betapa senangnya ia hari ini dan Chanyeolㅡentah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan tetapi sepertinya ia sedang berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Oh lihat saja wajah mesumnya itu!

Drrtt... Drrtt...

Dering panjang ponsel Baekhyun memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya pada ponsel di sakunya. Ia mengernyit melihat deretan angka yang tertera disanaㅡBaekhyun tidak tahu ini nomor ponsel siapa. Baekhyun baru saja menggeser tombol hijau pada layar ponselnya dan si penelepon di seberang sana langsung berteriak kencang dengan suara melengkingnya yang khas. Oh apakah diaㅡ

"Baekhyun! Eonnie mencarimu kemana-mana! Kau dimana? Sekarang sudah jam sebelas malam, bocah! Cepat kembali atau aku akan menarik kupingmu lebih kuat lagi, dumbo!"

Baekhyun yang mendapat serangan dari Luhan hanya tersenyum geli tanpa berniat menjawab ucapan Luhan sedikitpun.

"Kau masih disana, Baekhyun?"

"Jawab atau aku akan menjepit kupingmu dengan capitan jemuran!"

"Eonnie kenapa kau tahu nomor ponselku?"

"Jonghyun. Pengawal bernama Jonghyun kemari. Ia mencarimu danㅡ"

"Damn." Baekhyun menyela ucapan Luhan sambil mengumpat. Karena malas melanjutkan percakapan Baekhyunpun memutuskan sambungan telepon. Ia tampak sangat kesal sekarang. Baekhyun bahkan memijit pangkal hidungnya pelanㅡberusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Dengan tangan kirinya yang masih memegang ponselnya, Baekhyun membuka pintu di sampingnya dan keluar dari mobil itu. Baekhyun sepenuhnya melupakan keberadaan Chanyeol disana selama ia mengobrol dengan Luhan beberapa saat yang lalu. Sementara Chanyeolㅡdengan otak yang masih memproses situasi saat ini hanya diam saja sembari memerhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melangkah pelan-pelan di aspal jalanan yang entah kenapa rasanya sangat dingin. Ia membuka pintu penumpang mobil Chanyeol dan menemukan sandal rumah kelincinya. Baekhyun tersenyum senang kemudian mengambil sandalnya untuk ia pakai. Baekhyun baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari tempat itu sebelum sebuah tangan yang kuat dan keras mencekal lengannya.

"Tunggu dulu." Suaranya yang rendah dan serak terdengar sangat mendominasi diantara keheningan malam. Baekhyun hanya balas menatapnya sengit.

"Siapa kau?"

"Kenapa kau harus tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku harus tahu, sialan. Kau menyelinap ke dalam mobilku entah sejak kapan dan dengan seenaknya kau merusak pertandinganku."

"Merusak? Apa kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa aku mengacaukan pertandinganmu?"

"Sudahlah cepat katakan padaku siapa kau sebenarnya."

"Aku harus pergi."

"Justru ituㅡ" Chanyeol mencengkram lengan Baekhyun lebih keras, takut kalau-kalau anak itu melarikan diri. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum aku tahu siapa kau."

"Masa bodoh. Lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun membentak Chanyeol.

"Tidak."

"Lepaskan aku! Kuperingati, aku akan merusak masa depanmu hanya dalam hitungan detik. Aku akan mulai menghitung sampai hitungan ketiga."

Chanyeol terdiam memandangi Baekhyun. Ia kebingungan. Sebenarnya apa maksud ucapan anak ini? Baekhyun justru hanya menatap Chanyeol sengit.

"Satu." Baekhyun menatap ke depan dengan raut wajah yang datar tetapi nada suaranya terdengar sangat mengancam.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol bertanya marah karena Baekhyun seperti sedang bermain-main dengannya. Chanyeol sangat tidak suka diabaikan. Ia semakin memperkuat cengkramannya pada lengan Baekhyun.

"Dua." Tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli. Ia tetap menghitung.

"Hanya katakan padaku siapa namamu!"

"Tiga!" Baekhyun berseru nyaring.

Chanyeol terdengar merintih dan Baekhyun tersenyum menang. Bagaimana tidak? Ini menyenangkan. Baekhyun baru saja menyerang selangkangan Chanyeol dengan lututnya. Oh My. Itu pasti sangat sakit dan Baekhyun tidak bermain-main saat mengatakan bahwa ia akan merusak masa depan Chanyeol.

"Dengar, anggap saja kita impas, mata keranjang! Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah berkali-kali mengusap pahaku saat balapan, hah? Kau bahkan bertanya siapa aku. Sangat tidak sopan sekali."

Baekhyun berseru marah dengan pandangan menantang. Sementara Chanyeol hanya merintih sambil merapatkan pahanya dan kedua tangannyaㅡtanpa tahu malu bertengger di atas selangkangannya. Sesekali Chanyeol akan memejamkan matanya erat sambil bergumam "Oh masa depanku." Atau "Sialan ini sakit sekali."

Baekhyun hanya menatap datar pemandangan di depannya kemudian berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol secepat yang ia bisa. Betapa malangnya nasibmu, Park.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuruni taksi yang baru ia naiki. Matanya sayu dan ia sangat kelelahan. Baekhyun baru saja akan memasuki pekarangan istana lewat pintu gerbang utama sebelum matanya tanpa sengaja melihat sosok yang ia kenal tengah berdiri disana dengan raut wajah cemas. Sesekali orang itu membawa tangannya untuk mengusap lengannya. Baekhyun yang tadinya sudah sangat mengantuk segera mendekati perempuan itu dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Eonnie!" Baekhyun sedikit melompat-lompat dan berlari kecil mendekati Luhan.

Luhan segera menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Walaupun merasa kesal, tapi Luhan akhirnya tersenyum melihat Baekhyun.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, dumbo." Luhan mendekati Baekhyun dan mereka berpelukan ala gadis-gadis.

"Maafkan aku eonnie." Baekhyun menggoyangkan pelukan mereka main-main.

"Ayo masuk, kau kedinginan." Luhan mengurai pelukan mereka dan memperhatikan penampilan Baekhyun. Anak ini pasti akan segera sakit. Baekhyun tidak pernah tahan dengan dingin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan benar saja, seperti perkiraan Luhan, begitu masuk ke dalam istana Baekhyun langsung bersin disana-sini. Hidung dan matanya memerah. Tubuhnya seketika menjadi sangat lemah. Baekhyun sakit.

Luhan tadinya ingin memapah anak itu sampai paviliun timur. Tapi Baekhyun bersikeras bahwa ia masih kuat untuk berjalan sendiri. Akhirnya Luhanpun mengalah. Mereka berjalan bersisian sampai mereka memasuki salah satu kamar Baekhyun di sana.

"Eonnie akan disini?"

"Kau pikir aku akan meninggalkanmu yang sedang begini?"

"Kau akan merawatku lagi..." Baekhyun terharuㅡentahlah ia merasa tersentuh sekarang. "Seperti dulu, ketika aku masih kanak-kanak, kau akan merawatku." Baekhyun menyengir ria.

"Ya itu karena kau sakit. Kenapa kau merepotkan sekali sih?" Luhan memasang ekspresi terbebani. "Pergilah berbaring di kasurmu. Aku akan mengambil obat dan air minum." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk patuh dan mengikuti perintah Luhan.

Beberapa saat setelah Baekhyun menyamankan posisinya di kasur dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke dagu, Luhan datang membawa kantung plastik berisi botol air mineral dan obat di tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya membawa baskom berisi air hangat dan handuk kecil. Luhan membuka dan menutup pintu dengan kakinya yang bebas. Baekhyunㅡdengan mata sayunya memperhatikan Luhan yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Duduklah Baek. Kau harus meminum obatmu."

Baekhyun hanya menurut saja. Ia mengambil kantung plastik dari tangan Luhan dan mulai meminum obatnya sendiri. Setelah selesai, Baekhyunpun kembali ke posisi berbaringnya. Luhan dengan cekatan menaruh kompresan di atas dahi Baekhyun yang berbaring.

"Apakah kau mengantuk? Kau bisa tidur, Baek."

"Tidak. Ayo kita mengobrol."

"Baiklah."

"Eonnie tidak tinggal di sini kan?"

"Tidak. Aku tinggal di flatku sendiri. Tapi jaraknya ke sini dekat."

"Raja menawarkanku tinggal di paviliun ini. Apakah kau tahu?"

Luhan tersenyum geli, "Tentu aku tahu. Itu sebabnya aku memintamu cepat pulang dan ketika aku melihatmu sakit aku mengantarmu berjalan ke sini."

"Kau tahu banyak tentangku." Baekhyun cemberut.

"Mudah saja, Baek."

"Lalu apakah kau tahu dimana ayahku sekarang?"

"Barusan ayahmu pergi. Ia menemani raja ke Shanghai. Beliau memiliki pertemuan besar disana."

Baekhyun hanya mengerutkan keningnya, "Ayah tidak memberitahuku."

"Benarkah? Mari kita lihat ponselmu."

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar Baekhyun. Pandangannya terhenti ketika ia berhasil menemukan ponsel Baekhyun yang tergeletak di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur Baekhyun. Luhan kemudian menyambar ponsel Baekhyun. Ia membuka lock screen ponsel Baekhyun dan membuka kotak pesan masuk di sana. Setelahnya iapun memberikan ponsel itu pada Baekhyun. Benar saja, ada dua belas pesan masuk yang belum ia baca. Empat dari ayahnya dan tujuh diantaranya dari nomor yang belum ia simpanㅡdan Baekhyun cukup yakin itu adalah nomor ponsel Luhan.

"Kami mencarimu kemana-mana, Baek. Kau menghilang seperti hantu. Tidak ada satupun pengawal disini yang melihat kemana kau pergi. Ayahmu ingin berpamitan denganmu, tapi kau tidak ada. Ia memberi nomor ponselmu padakuㅡ"

"Eonnie, kau bilang kau mendapatkan nomorku dari Jonghyun?" Baekhyun memotong Luhan.

"Itu hanya gertakan Baek. Ayahmu mengatakan padaku bahwa kau sangat tidak menyukai Jonghyun. Keberadaannya di lingkunganmu selalu membuatmu kesal. Ayahmu berpikir dengan mengatakan Jonghyun ada di sini, kau akan marah dan cepat pulang untuk mengusirnya. Dan ternyata itu memang benar terjadi."

"Si kunyuk itu seharusnya kukirim ke Planet Mars." Baekhyun berkilat marah. Luhan hanya terbahak mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah banyak bertanya padaku Baek. Sekarang giliranku untuk bertanya. Sebenarnya kau pergi kemana seharian ini?"

Baekhyun memandangi Luhan ragu, tetapi akhirnya Baekhyunpun menceritakan semua yang ia alami hari ini, apa saja yang ia lakukan, termasuk bagian 'serangannya' terhadap Chanyeol karena kelakuannya yang kurang ajar, dan masih banyak lagi.

Baekhyun terlihat masih ingin mengobrol lebih lama dengan Luhan, tetapi kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Perlahan Baekhyunpun terlelap. Dengkuran halus mengisi kamar itu sekarang. Luhan hanya tersenyum memaklumi. Iapun membenarkan letak selimut Baekhyun sebelum ia mengambil posisi untuk tidur di sebelah Baekhyunㅡmenemani si dumbo kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

Baekhyun bangun terlambat pagi ini. Jika biasanya Baekhyun selalu bangun setiap jam enam pagi, namun kali ini Baekhyun terbangun jam delapan. Apa peduli Baekhyun? Toh hari ini ia masih libur.

Mulanya Baekhyun merasa sedikit shock dan heran mengapa kamarnya menjadi begitu besar saat ia membuka matanya tadi pagi. Namun setelah otaknya berhasil merangkai seluruh kepingan memori yang terjadi kemarin, Baekhyunpun menyadari banyak sekali hal yang ia lewati.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemariㅡmencari keberadaan Luhan karena seingatnya kemarin Luhan ada disana untuk menungguinya. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia menuruni kasurnya dan langsung melenggang pergi dari kamarnya.

Salah satu kebiasaan Baekhyun, ia tidak perlu repot-repot mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi ketika bangun tidur karena Baekhyun tidak menyukainya dan tidak akan pernah mau melakukannya. Hal pertama yang Baekhyun lakukan ketika terbangun adalah mencari air mineral dan sarapan. Ia selalu melakukan itu sejak dulu.

Baekhyun meyusuri koridor istana yang mulai tampak ramai di pagi hariㅡmengapa mereka semua harus terus bekerja walaupun raja tidak ada disini?

Ah ya, Baekhyun melupakan keberadaan ratu dan Chanyeol si putra mahkota di rumah ini.

Sesampainya di dapur Baekhyun segera menghampiri meja di ruang makan keluarga kerajaanㅡWell Baekhyun benar-benar tidak sadar saat melakukannya. Baekhyun langsung menyambar gelas yang berisi air mineral di sana. Ia meminumnya dengan sangat santai dan perlahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Suara baritone yang mendominasi dan sudah sangat Baekhyun hafal terdengar mengejutkan Baekhyun dari arah belakang.

Baekhyun dengan spontannya menyemburkan air mineral yang ia tampung di dalam mulutnya tadi ke wajah Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun berbalik dan mendapati jarak mereka teralu dekat.

Sebut saja Baekhyun berlebihan.

Tapi Baekhyun benar-benar shock dan tidak bisa menerima serangan itu tiba-tiba. Dapat ia lihat Chanyeol tengah memejamkan matanya menahan emosi. Cipratan air di wajahnya bahkan turun melewati dagunya dan kemudian menetes di kerah kemeja kotak-kotak yang Chanyeol kenakan saat ini. Menyadari dirinya telah melakukan kesalahan, Baekhyun hanya mampu bungkam dan tidak berkutik. Baekhyun yang biasanya lincah kini hanya terdiam dan menunduk.

"Oh shit." Chanyeol menggeram marah, "Kau..." Chanyeol mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Baekhyun, nada suaranya semakin meninggi dan Baekhyun semakin dibuatnya menciut.

"Ada masalah dengan makanannya, Yang Mulia?" Keributan yang Chanyeol buat memancing Luhan.

Luhan kemudian masuk melalui pintu belakang dapurㅡmasih mengenakan apron namun ia terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun. Luhan masih belum menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun disana.

"Oh!" Luhan terkejut. Ia sepenuhnya menyadari situasi yang terjadi sekarang. Luhan merilik Baekhyun yang cemberut sambil terus menunduk di depan Chanyeol

"Aku mulai mencurgaimu. Kau bisa saja kutuntut, kau tahu? Kenapa kau selalu ada dimana-mana?" Chanyeol berteriak frustasi pada Baekhyun tanpa berniat menghiraukan panggilan Luhan padanya tadi.

"Yang Muliaㅡ" Luhan berusaha memotong ucapan Chanyeol.

"Diam!

"Tapi Yang Mulia, biar kubantu, aku mengenal gadis ini." Luhan sedang berusaha menyelamatkan Baekhyun sekarang. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya melihat ke arah Luhan dengan mata sayunya yang terlihat memprihatinkanㅡmeminta pertolongan.

"Katakan!"

"Dia adalah pelayan dapur istana tuan. Ia masih baru. Kami merekrutnya kemarin. Ia masih belum mengerti bagaimana harus berperilaku." Luhan terpaksa mengatakannya. Hanya itu yang terpikirkan olehnya.

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku bahkan tidak melihatnya disini kemarin saat makan malam?"

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya pada Baekhyun. Ingatannya terus berputar mengenai insiden di Yongsan kemarin saat bertemu gadis ini. Dia selalu bertemu dengan gadis ini dalam kondisi tak terduga.

Tadinya Chanyeol hanya ingin berjalan-jalan ke arah ruang makan, tak disangka justru Chanyeol malah mendapati pemandangan seorang gadis tak asing sedang meminum minuman yang disediakan untuknya. Chanyeol mulai merasa jika pertemuan mereka benar-benar aneh, terasa janggal. Memikirkannya membuat Chanyeol menjadi frustasi sendiri.

"Ia sedang mencuci peralatan dapur yang kotor bersama pelayan lain, Yang Mulia." Luhan mengatakannya dengan tenang, seolah itu memang fakta.

Chanyeol mendengus keras, "Urus dia, Luhan. Kenapa ia masih mengenakan piyama? Hari sudah mulai siang. Bagaimana bisa pelayan rendahan berperilaku seperti ratu di sini?" Chanyeol berkata dengan tatapan merendahkan yang ia miliki.

Well mungkin Baekhyun akan menjadi black list Chanyeol sekarang.

Chanyeol menyukai jalang seksi dan berkelasㅡpunya strata yang baik dan bukan seorang pelayan rendahan. Ini berbicara mengenai kasta. Chanyeol dengan keangkuhannya secara langsung sedang berusaa merendahkan Baekhyun. Entah apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan, tetapi otaknya memerintahkan dirinya untuk memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti keset yang pantas untuk diinjak-injak lalu dibuang. Padahal di hati terdalamnya, Chanyeol tidak ingin melakukan ini. Mengeluarkan kata-kata sepedas itu hanya untuk membuat dirinya sendiri puas.

Kata-kata itu berhasil merusak harga diri Baekhyun. Untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun merasa begitu lemah dan tersakiti. Alih-alih menantang Chanyeol seperti biasanya, Baekhyun hanya diam sembari menggigit bibirnya yang gemetaran dan semakin menunduk dalam.

"Tentu, Yang Mulia." Luhan membalas perkataan Chanyeol dengan sikap tenang. Ia bisa saja mendapatkan penghargaan Best Rookie Actress setelah ini. Luhan ternyata sangat pandai berpura-pura.

Chanyeol hanya memandang mereka malas. Ia baru saja akan berbalik meninggalkan mereka sebelumㅡ

"Luhan, katakan padaku siapa nama pelayan ini?"

"Uh, huh?" Luhan terkejut.

"Kau mengetahuinya. Katakan saja."

"Byun... Byun Baekhyun." Luhan mengucapkannya ragu-ragu sambil melirik Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

"Baekhyun, berikan botol air mineralku!"

"Cepatlah!"

"Baekhyun, bawakan handuk untuk ku!"

"Bukan handuk untuk mandi, dasar kau bodoh!"

"Berikan handuk yang kecil!"

"Ambil bola basket yang lain, Baekhyun! Ini kempes!"

"Masa bodoh! Aku tidak peduli." Baekhyun mengerang.

Sialan. Saat ini sudah hampir sore dan Baekhyun sedang menjadi pelayan setia nan baik hati untuk melayani tuannya di halaman belakang istana.

Lebih tepatnya di lapangan basket pribadi milik Chanyeol. Ini menyebalkan. Sangat menyebalkan. Chanyeol sedang berlatih basket tapi kenapa ia membutuhkan banyak properti seakan-akan ia sedang melakukan pementasan?

"Aku ini pelayan dapur istana! Bukan pelayan pribadimu!" Amarah Baekhyun akhirnya memuncak.

"Aku tidak peduli! Ini hukuman karena seorang pelayan sudah bertindak kurang ajar di dalam istana." Chanyeol membalas ucapan Baekhyun. "Lagipula aku bisa saja menjadikanmu pelayan pribadiku! Aku yang berkuasa disini. Jika kau macam-macam aku akan memecatmu." Chanyeol mengancam Baekhyun tetapi ia masih sibuk dengan bola basket yang ia pantulkan ditangannya.

"Pecat saja! Aku tidak sudi menjadi pelayanmu!" Seloroh Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

Chanyeol tampak berpikir. Kenapa anak ini begitu sulit untuk diajak berkompromi dan ia bisa melawan Chanyeol semudah itu. Tidak pernah ada yang bisa melakukan ini pada Chanyeol. Tidak pernah.

"Aku akan memecatmu dan juga Luhan!" Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya.

Baekhyun memelotokan matanya panik. Dengan segera Baekhyun meninggalkan lapangan basket sambil sedikit berlari, entah kemana tempat tujuannya.

Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan kemana Baekhyun berlari sampai Baekhyun berbelok dan tak terlihat lagi. Apa ada yang salah? Chanyeol bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya. Apa yang anak itu akan lakukan?

Dua menit kemudian Baekhyun datang kembali sambil membawa jaring berisi lima bola basket di dalamnya. Rambutnya berantakan dan pakaian hitam putih ala pelayan yang ia kenakan tampak sedikit kusut. Nafas Baekhyun terengah-engah dan keringatnya bercucuran. Oh Baekhyun baru saja berlari sprint dari lapangan basket ke gudang penyimpanan untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini. Namun kali ini nampaknya Baekhyun membawa seluruh persediaan bola basket yang ada. Tangannya yang lain juga memegang pompaㅡberjaga-jaga saja jika bola basket itu ada yang kempes.

"Ini bola basketmu! Kau harus menggunakan ini untuk bermain bukan untuk merusaknya, idiot!" Baekhyun melemparkan jaring itu ke arah Chanyeol dan Chanyeol segera menangkapnya.

"Aku hanya meminta satu." Chanyeol mengeluh sambil memegangi jaring itu.

"Aku tidak mau bolak-balik gudang gelap itu lagi!" Baekhyun menjerit.

"Kau Achluophobia?" Chanyeol bertanya hati-hati namun Baekhyun hanya membuang wajahnya dan hal ini membuat hati Chanyeol tertekan oleh perasaan asing yang mendesaknyaㅡperasaan terhakimi karena bersalah pada Baekhyun. Rasanya sungguh mengganjal. Tapi Chanyeol memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

Apakah kau berpikir bahwa liburan adalah hal paling menyenangkan?

Tadinya Baekhyun juga berpikir begitu. Sebelum Chanyeol si fungus merusak minggu terakhir liburan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sepertinya tidak lagi menjadi pengawal. Ia malah menjadi pelayan di sini dan ini sangat menyebalkan. Setiap hari rasanya seperti di neraka. Contohnya seperti pagi ini.

"Yang Mulia, anda harus bangun. Pagi ini anda akan bertemu kelas dengan profesor William. Anda memiliki kelas pelatihan putra mahkota pukul sembilan." Seorang pelayan muda tengah berusaha membujuk Chanyeol yang sedang tidur. Ia berdiri di samping ranjang big size Chanyeol. Wajahnya nampak putus asa. Ia sudah berdiam diri di sana selama sepuluh menit dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol akan menggubrisnya.

"Yang Muliaㅡ"

"Apakah kau tidak tahu sopan santun?" Chanyeol mengerang; masih memejamkan matanya.

"Tapi, Yang Mulia Raja memintakuㅡ"

"Kau dipecat! Keluar atau kau ingin aku memanggil pengawal ke sini?" Chanyeol berteriak.

Pelayan itu memutuskan untuk mundur. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun ia berjalan perlahan menuju pintu keluar sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Bibirnya gemetar dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Ketika sudah berada di luar ruangan, teman-temannya langsung menghampirinya, menyerbunya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Yeoreum, apa yang terjadi?"

"Kenapa kau malah menangis?"

"Astaga apa yang ia lakukan padamu?"

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja, Yeoreum?"

"A-aku kehilangan pekerjaanku." Pelayan muda bernama Yeoreum itu menjawab pertanyaan teman-temannya dengan gemetaran. "Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Yeoreum menggigit bibirnya, ia mulai menangis tersedu-sedu membuat teman-temannya yang lain ikut merasakan kepedihannya.

Baekhyun sedang berjalan-jalan di koridor istana sehabis olahraga paginya. Ia memakai celana training panjang dan hoodie abu-abu. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti berjalan dan menghampiri para pelayan yang sedang saling memeluk di depan pintu kamar putra mahkota.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun bertanya penasaran pada mereka.

Salah seorang pelayan di antara mereka memutuskan untuk menjawab Baekhyun, "Yeoreum baru saja dipecat oleh putra mahkota."

"Oh bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?" Baekhyun menautkan alisnya.

"Aku... Aku membangunkannya... Aku memintanya untuk mengikuti kelas pelatihan... Tapi- tapi iaㅡ" Yeoreum berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun sembari menahan isak tangisnya sendiri.

"Sudah jangan diteruskan." Baekhyun mengusap bahu anak itu lembut. "Bagaimana bisa ia bertindak seenaknya dalam hal memecat?" Baekhyun bergumam jengkel.

"Ia selalu bertindak semaunya saat raja tidak ada di istana."

Oh yeah jawaban salah satu pelayan itu membuat Baekhyun teringat bahwa ini sudah seminggu lamanya raja dan ayahnya belum kembali dari urusan dinas kerajaan. Menyebalkan.

"Biar kuberi pelajaran si idiot itu." Mata Baekhyun berkilat marah dan ia segera melenggang memasuki kamar Chanyeol. Meninggalkan kebingungan bagi pelayan-pelayan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

Chanyeol dengan wajah kusutnya sedang duduk di ruang belajar sekarang. Profesor William berdiri di depannya sembari menjelaskan power pointnya tentang hubungan internasional dan beberapa perjanjian internasional yang negara Korea miliki dengan beberapa negara lain. Profesor itu menjelaskannya dalam Bahasa Inggris.

Chanyeol terlihat tidak nyaman di tempat duduknya. Ia menghela nafas berkali-kali dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut ruangan belajar. Rasanya membosankan sekali.

Tanpa dengaja tatapan Chanyeol bertubrukan dengan tatapan tajam Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya memelototinya sambil menggoyangkan ponselnya ke arah Chanyeolㅡmembuat gerakan mengancam dan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol diam. Ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada profesor William yang saat ini tengah membahas masalah-masalah hubungan internasional.

Baekhyun tersenyum setan di sudut ruangan sana. Tak disangka pengakuan dan tindakannya pada Chanyeol membuahkan hasil yang cukup memuaskan. Setidaknya Chanyeol menjadi 'sedikit jinak'.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Baekhyun berpikir bahwa mengakui ia adalah pengawal rahasia Chanyeol akan membuatnya dalam masalah. Namun nampaknya hal itu justru mempermudah kerjanya.

Tadi pagi Baekhyun memasuki kamar Chanyeol dengan geram. Ia menemukan Chanyeol yang masih tertidur seperti orang mati di sana. Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan langsung menendang bokongnya hingga Chanyeol terjerembap ke lantai. Oh itu pasti sangat sakit.

Chanyeol mengerang dan mengancam akan memecat Baekhyun. Tetapi Baekhyun hanya membalas meneriakinya dan tanpa sengaja membongkar rahasianya sendiri. Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia sebenarnya bukan pelayan tetapi ia adalah seorang pengawalㅡtentunya tidak membawa-bawa 'menguntit', 'laporan', dan 'rahasia' didalamnya.

Mulanya Chanyeol menertawakan Baekhyun karena Baekhyun sudah membuat lelucon tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa gadis lemah dan terlampau kurus sepertimu menjadi pengawal di kerajaan ini? Katanya.

Tetapi Baekhyun segera menerjang Chanyeol; ia mengapit leher Chanyeol dengan lengannya kuat-kuat dan mengancam akan mematahkannya. Tenaga Baekhyun benar-benar kuat. Ia tidak main-main. Chanyeol yang seorang lelakipun kewalahan menghadapinya.

Chanyeol berusaha membuat penawaran dengan Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun tahu anak ini sedang berusaha untuk mengelabui Baekhyun. Itu sebabnya Baekhyun membohongi Chanyeol dengan mengatakan bahwa ia menyimpan nomor ponsel raja Junsu.

Baekhyun bahkan berpura-pura menelponㅡpadahal yang ia telepon adalah nomor ayahnya. Baekhyun mengadukan Chanyeol dan berakting seolah-olah itu memang nyata, dan Chanyeol si idiot akhirnya menyerah. Iapun menuruti segala macam perintah Baekhyun. Pria yang malang.

Kemalangannya tidak berhenti sampai di ruangan belajar saja. Baekhyun menyeret Chanyeol dan memaksanya untuk meminta maaf pada Yeoreum dan menyuruhnya untuk mambatalkan perkataannya tadi pagi; tentang pemecatan.

Sekali lagi, entah apa yang membuat semua ini menjadi lebih mudah dan menyenangkan, Chanyeol hanya pasrah saja dan menurutinya. Oh ternyata sekarang roda nasib sudah berputar kembali. Liburan kali ini menjadi sangat menyenangkan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

Jika beberapa hari menjelang masuk sekolah terasa menyenangkan, lain halnya dengan hari ini. Walaupun raja dan ayah Baekhyun sudah pulang dari Shanghai. Tapi hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Hanyang kembali memulai Kegiatan Belajar Mengajar setelah dua minggu liburan musim panas. Seharusnya pagi ini adalah awal yang menyenangkan untuk Baekhyun memulai belajar tetapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya.

Seingat Baekhyun, ia sudah memasang alarm diponselnya pagi sekali. Tapi alarm itu malah berbunyi tiga puluh menit sebelum bel Hanyang berbunyi. Ini sungguh kacau! Baekhyun berlari kesetanan ke arah kamar mandi dan mempersiapkan penampilannya hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit.

Hanya tersisa dua puluh menit lagi sebelum bel berbunyi dan Baekhyun mendapat masalah lain. Ia baru saja mengayuh sepeda melewati gerbang istana ban sepedanya kempes. Baekhyun sudah sangat ingin menangis karena kekacauan ini. Alhasil Baekhyun datang terlambat ke sekolah hari ini. Baekhyun pasti akan segera mendapat teguran. Lihat saja.

Dan itu terjadi, Baekhyun tidk bisa langsung masuk ke dalam kelas karena guru piket menghukumnya. Baekhyun harus berdiri di depan ruangan kelasnya selama satu mata pelajaran berlangsung. Baekhyun tidak boleh menaruh tasnya dan ia hanya akan terus berdiri sambil melamun disana.

Selang beberapa puluh menit Chanyeol dan Jongin si hitam berjalan melewati kelasnya. Entah ini kebetulan mereka bisa berpapasan atau sengaja? Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun berhasil mendapatkan jawabannya sendiri.

Jika Jongin yang lewat di depannya tadi tersenyum genit sembari mengedipkan matanya ke arah Baekhyun, lain halnya dengan Chanyeol yang menutupi mulutnya dengan kepalan tanganㅡberusaha menahan tawanya sambil terus melihat ke depan. Berpura-pura tidak melihat Baekhyun disana.

Oh.

Baekhyun mengetahui sesuatu.

Chanyeol adalah pelaku utamanya disini.

Sialan.

Chanyeol adalah manusia idiot yang mengacaukan senin paginya. Damn it.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

"Ouch!" Baekhyun berteriak kaget di bawah guyuran air hujan.

Tunggu dulu.

Jika ini air hujan, kenapa beberapa murid yang sedang memperhatikannya justru malah tenang-tenang saja? Mereka bahkan menertawai Baekhyun. Tubuh mereka juga tidak basah kuyup seperti Baekhyun.

Oh sebentarㅡ

Kenapa airnya terasa lengket dan kotor?

Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya ke atasㅡke sumber dimana air itu datang dan pandangan matanya bertemu dengan si telinga fungus yang sedang memandangnya datar tanpa emosi di atas sana. Disampingnya Jongin berdiri sambil memegang ember plastik berwarna pink.

Sialan.

Itu air bekas mengepel lantai!

Baekhyun pikir kesialan yang ia alami cukup sampai tadi pagi saja.

Nyatanya? Oh Tuhan!

Sekarang jan istirahat makan siang. Sejak pagi Baekhyun belum memakan apapun itu sebabnya Baekhyun harus mengisi perutnya dengan beberapa asupan makanan di cafetaria Hanyang. Tetapi seseorang di atas sana dengan sengaja menyiram Baekhyun denganㅡugh cairan menjijikan itu.

Orang itu sedang mencari masalah dengan Baekhyun!

"Oh fuck!" Baekhyun menguliti Chanyeol lewat tatapan matanya sembari mengacungkan jari tengahnya dan mengeluarkan jempolnya ke udara.

Jongin yang melihat respon Baekhyun terbatukㅡkaget. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum geli memperhatikan Baekhyun. Anak itu berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya dan bergumam. Wajahnya memerah. Ia pasti sangat kesal sekarang.

"Uhm Chanyeol?" Jongin memanggil Chanyeol tetapi Chanyeol tetap memfokuskan pandangan matanya ke arah tadi.

"Ya?" Chanyeol menjawab seadanya.

"Kita tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Kita tidak pernah secara langsung membully dengan cara murahan seperti ini dan dia itu wanita. Kita jarang sekali menjadikan wanita sebagai bahan mainan." Jongin membeberkan pikirannya. Chanyeol hanya bungkam dan tidak memberi komentar sedikitpun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

"Hey, kita diperintahkan untuk berkumpul di aula oleh Joonmyeon."

"Oh Joonmyeon si ketua dewan siswa Hanyang?"

"Iya. Sepertinya kali ini ia akan mengumumkan hal yang spektakuler!"

"Oh apakah ini tentang ritual tahunan Hanyang? Ini akan menyenangkan!"

"Ayo cepat kita pergi."

Baekhyun sedang mengambil kantung plastik untuk diisi oleh seragam kotornya. Ia sudah berganti memakai seragam lain. Untunglah Baekhyun menyimpan cadangan seragam di lokernya. Baekhyun tanpa sengaja mencuri dengar percakapan dua orang siswi yang berada tidak jauh di sampingnya tadi. Sepertinya kini mereka telah pergi ke aula. Mengingat tadi mereka sempat menyinggung 'aula' dan 'ritual tahunan Hanyang'

Oh apa maksudnya itu?

Baekhyun bertanya-tanya pada pikirannya sendiri sambil menyusuri koridor menuju aula. Banyak siswa-siswi yang juga berhamburan memenuhi koridor. Sepertinya mereka juga akan pergi ke aula. Ada hal sepenting apa sampai semua murid harus mendengarkan pengumuman dari Joonmyeon si ketua dewan? Baekhyun dibuat penasaran karenanya.

Kini Baekhyun sedang duduk manis di kursi aula Hanyang. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di tengah-tengah. Anehnya, hanya Jongdae si dinosaurus yang memilih tempat duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Mereka duduk berdua saja di barisan bangku panjang itu. Ini membuat Baekhyun risih sendiri.

Beberapa anak hanya menatap mereka sebentar lalu memilih untuk beralih ke barisan bangku-bangku lain. Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun merasa bahwa semua siswa di Hanyang baru saja membuangnya. Tak ada satupun yang mau berdekatan dengannya.

Sial.

Baekhyun belum pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Sebenarnya sendirian tidak masalah baginya. Tapi ditatapi seperti itu oleh orang-orang membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat marah dan sedih. Orang-orang menatapnya seperti ia adalah kutu busuk yang harus diinjak dan dibuang ke tong sampah. Baekhyun sudah sangat ingin menangis. Tetapi kemudian ia teringat semua 'siksaan' yang pernah ia alami dulu ketika menjalani pelatihan di Mapo.

Tatapan mereka tidak berarti apapun.

Ini tidak seberapa.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali. Ia mengangkat tinggi dagunya dan menusuk semua orang yang merendahkannya lewat tatapan matanya.

Well, cara ini cukup berhasil.

Beberapa siswa yang tadinya memperhatikan Baekhyun langsung gelagapan dibuatnya. Oh Baekhyun baru saja menggertak mereka hanya dengan tatapan mata namun mereka langsung ketakutan. Dasar manusia lemah sok berkuasa. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Test... Test..." Suara pria di depan panggung sana menyeruak diantara keributan yang siswa-siswi buat di aula Hanyang.

"Baiklah aku akan memulai. Tolong dengar dan simak dengan baik teman-teman." Ucapnya lagi.

Baekhyun tebak lelaki itu yang mereka sebut-sebut Joonmyeon si ketua dewan siswa. Well, ia memiliki jiwa leadership yang sangat kental. Terbukti dalam sepersekian detik semua siswa Hanyang langsung terdiam dan mulai mendengarkan apa yang selanjutnya akan lelaki itu ucapkan.

"Selamat siang teman-teman. Maaf mengganggu waktu istirahat kalian. Aku hanya akan berbicara sebentar." Lelaki itu menatap semua orang yang berada di aula raksasa ini dengan intens.

"Begini, langsung keintinya saja. Sesuai dengan program Hanyang yang selalu dilaksanakan setiap tahunnya, tahun ini kami selaku dewan siswa tahun ajaran 2016 akan melaksanan kembali proyek Hanyang's Open House 2016." Joonmyeon berhenti sebentar. Menunda kata-katanya yang terpotong oleh pekikan dan sorak riang semua murid di aula Hanyang.

"Open House?" Baekhyun justru kebingungan. Ia menggumamkan kata-katanya itu di tengah kebisingan.

"Oh Ya Tuhan! Apa kau tidak tahu apa itu Open House?" Baekhyun berjengit kaget mendengar sahutan seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang duduk tepat di sebelah kanannya.

Darimana datangnya gadis ini?

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menatap penampilan gadis ini. Ia cukup glamour namun wajahnya benar-benar polos tanpa riasan make up sedikitpun. Matanya bulat besar dan tingginya hampir sepantar dengan Baekhyun.

Dia anak konglomerat yang sopan dan sederhana. Begitulah kesimpulan Baekhyun mengenai penampilan luar gadis ini.

"Ya Tuhanku! Open House itu program besar untuk menarik minat khalayak luar tentang rumah kita. Dalam hal ini, Open House yang akan diadakan oleh Hanyang berarti Hanyang ingin mempromosikan dirinya sebagai sekolah unggul kepada masyarakat umum." Anak itu menjelaskan berapi-api.

"Biasanya dalam setiap Open House, Hanyang akan menampilkan beberapa pentas seni saja. Kau tahukan ada terlalu banyak yang bisa ditunjukkan. Tetapi itu akan memakan banyak waktu." Anak itu terlihat menggoyang-goyangkan kakinyaㅡsekarang ia tampak lebih santai.

"Ah begitu ya. Aku baru mengetahuinya." Baekhyun hanya menyengir salah tingkah pada anak itu.

"Oh! Kau murid pindahan berprestasi dari Mapo itu ya, Byun Baekhyun?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kau itu terkenal tahu. Lebih terkenal lagi sejak Chanyeol menyirammu tadi." Anak itu menyenggol bahu Baekhyun dengan bahunya sendiri.

"Uh?" Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Aku Kyungsoo, murid kelas 2B. Apakah kau keberatan jika aku berbicara denganmu dalam bahasa informal?" Kyungsoo gadis berambut sebahu itu tersenyum melihat kebingungan Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya iya." Kyungsoo terkesiap dengan jawaban Baekhyun. "Tetapi aku senang. Jika kau ingin berbicara denganku dalam bahasa informal, itu artinya kau ingin menjadi dekat denganku." Baekhyun memandangi anak itu.

"Tentu saja iya. Aku memang ingin berteman denganmu." Kyungsoo meraih pundak Baekhyun untuk lebih dekat dengannya dan berbisik, "Aku tahu kau meracuni makan siang Chanyeol waktu itu." Baekhyun memelototkan matanya horor.

"Tapi itu keren, sungguh. Sejak dulu aku juga ingin melakukan itu padanya. Aku ingin sekali berguru dan menjadi teman dekatmu." Kyungsoo melepaskan pegangannya dipundak Baekhyun dan kembali menatap lurus ke arah panggung dimana Joonmyeon berada.

Selang beberapa menit Joonmyeon kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tahun ini akan dilaksanakan pementasan drama musikal pendek, tarian, nyanyian, pameran, dan pesta topeng." Murid-murid lain kembali bersorak.

"Setiap murid diwajibkan menghadiri pesta topeng ini. Ini adalah program baru bagi Hanyang. Kuharap kalian mau berpartisipasi untuk menyukseskan Hanyang's Open House 2016. Informasi selengkapnya akan kami pasang di mading. Terima kasih." Joonmyeon terlihat menuruni panggung dan beberapa murid turut berjalan keluar dengan perlahan ke arah pintu aula.

"Pesta topeng pasti akan sangat menyenangkan, Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan jangan lupakan Jongdae, masih setia untuk duduk di barisan bangku itu walaupun murid-murid lain sudah berjalan keluar aula.

"Apakah itu benar?" Baekhyun menimpali ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jongdaeㅡberusaha mengajaknya berinteraksi. Namun Jongdae hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Yak! Jongdae kaca mata! Baekhyun sunbaenim yang keren ini sedang mengajakmu berbicara!" Kyungsoo meneriaki Jongdae. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama. Oh sepertinya mereka bertiga akan menjadi teman akrab yang sehat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

Chanyeol, Jongin, Yifan dan Sehun sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di ruang rahasiaㅡyang hanya mereka tahu berada di bawah tanah. Lokasinya berdekatan dengan Green House Hanyang, di bagian belakang sekolah.

Tempat ini tadinya hanya gudang kotor. Tapi karena ruangan ini sudah tidak dipakai lagi, mereka berempat membersihkan tempat ini dan menatanya kembali.

Mereka memasang wallpaper dinding bermotif bunga warna hitam di ruangan ituㅡkhas laki-laki sekali. Di ruangan itu juga terdapat sebuah TV LED, kulkas kecil, sofa besar, karpet, meja persegi panjang, dan playstation.

"Hyung, semua murid sedang berkumpul di aula." Sehun bertanya pada Yifan yang sedang duduk di karpet. Mereka sedang bermain playstation sekarang.

"Ya benar." Yifan menyahut.

"Paling-paling tentang ritual tahunan." Jongin yang sedang berbaring terlentang di sofa menimpali percakapan mereka.

"Kudengar ada acara tambahan untuk Open House nanti." Sehun berucap sembari menekan-nekan tombol joystick.

"Acara apa?" Jongin bertanya antusias.

"Entahlah. Semacam pesta topeng." Sehun mengangkat bahu.

"Apa kau tahu aturan mainnya?"

"Setiap siswa wajib membawa pasangannya kesana. Ini semacam pesta dansa juga, sih."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang tidak memiliki pasangan?" Jongin bertanya. Ia sudah dalam posisi duduk. "Bagiku tidak ada masalah. Aku bisa membawa baby Soo kesana." Jongin menaik turunkan alisnyaㅡia terlihat mesum.

"Tch tidak usah pamer, hitam. Kau sombong sekali ketika mendapatkan kekasih." Sehun berdecih sebal.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kesana. Aku tidak memiliki pasangan." Yifan berujar.

"Tenang saja hyung! Aku dan Chanyeol juga tidak punya. Benarkan hyung?" Sehun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam memegangi ponselnya di sudut sofa. Chanyeol hanya diam saja tidak berusaha menanggapi.

"Itu tidak benar! Sepertinya Chanyeol akan mengajak Baekhyun noona." Jongin memegangi dagunya dan berpikir.

"Siapa Baekhyun?" Sehun kebingungan.

"Murid pindahan itu ya? Dia sekelas denganku." Yifan berusaha mengingat-ingat wajah gadis yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Iya! Chanyeol sepertinya menyukaiㅡ" Ucapan Jongin terputus karena Chanyeol melemparinya dengan kaleng minuman sisa yang ada di dekatnya.

"Yach!" Jongin mengaduh dan memegangi pucuk kepalanya.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Jongin." Chanyeol memperingati Jongin. Ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari markas mereka. Sehun, Yifan, dan Jongin hanya saling pandang melihat perilaku Chanyeol yang tidak biasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Author notes :**

 **Achluophobia : phobia kegelapan.**

Halo!

 **First, aku sebenernya nyesel karena baru bisa update sekarang.** Aku pernah bilang ke salah seorang yang review kalau aku mau update seminggu sekali. Tapi aku gagal gara-gara pas masuk sekolah tugas dan ulangan bejibun sampe aku gapunya waktu buat ngerjain fanfic ini. Aku bener-bener minta maaf udah php :(

Aku 99L. Sekarang kelas 12 jurusan IPAㅡyah cuma sekedar berbagi informasi :")

Anyway, thanks buat beberapa orang yang PM aku dan nanyain kapan TBK update. Kalian luar biasa! Wkwkwk.

Gimana sama chapter 3 ini? Aku bikin gini karena beberapa orang request gamau alurnya kecepetan. Well, ada pemeran baru juga di chapter ini.

Ohiya, waktu itu ada yang minta idline aku di PM, maaf ga bales aku lupa terus hehehe. Aku bagiin disini aja ya. Barangkali selain kamu yang lain juga mau. **Ini idline aku :  
**

 **Promote instagram** boleh kan ya? Yuk follow instagram aku (btw ini instagram pribadi) ini usernamenya : **maureenattalya**  
Kalau kalian **udah follow jangan lupa kasih komentar di salah satu foto.** **Pasti aku follback nanti.**

 **Last, thanks untuk kalian semua yang udah follow, fav, review dan baca TBK.**

 **Anyway, aku histeris liat MV EXO LOTTO :") my baekby so asdfghjkl!** (aku baekhyunstan mwehehe). Tapi aku juga suka bang cy, dia bastard bener di MV.

Jangan lupa **isi kolom review** setelah baca chapter ini. Kasih pendapat kalian yep.

 **#JanganLupaReviewGuys**  
 **#BelieveInChanbaek**  
 **#DIRGAHAYURIKE71**

 **Regards,**

 **Jerys Jung**


	5. Open House

**The Bastard King**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

And the other cast

School Life, Romance, Drama

 **Warning :**

 **Genderswitch - Rated M**

 **The story is mine, but the cast are not mine.**

 **Sorry for typo(s)**

Happy Reading!

 **Chapter 4 ㅡ** **Open House**

"Mmmhhh"

Baekhyun memelototkan matanya horor. Ia sedang berjalan memasuki toilet wanita Hanyang dan tanpa sengaja mendengar suara sepertiㅡAh bagaimana menjelaskannya? Itu semacam suara desahan atauㅡYa Tuhan, lupakan saja!

Baekhyun yakin suara itu berasal dari bilik toilet paling ujung. Matanya semakin menatap tajam mengitari keseluruhan toilet ini. Ia penasaran tentu saja. Baekhyun melangkah perlahanㅡmenghampiri bilik itu.

Kenapa juga ada yang melakukan hal tidak senonoh di sekolah? Ia pasti sangat tolol dan tidak waras. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya kemudian menatap penuh minat saat langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu toilet ujung ruangan itu. Mereka bahkan tidak menutup pintunya! Sialan. Mereka lebih dari tolol. Baekhyun mengernyit jijik.

Awalnya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berniat menatap merekaㅡsi pelaku tindakan tidak senonoh lebih lama namun ketika Baekhyun berniat segera pergi dari sana, ia merasa ia mengenal sosok laki-laki itu.

Park Chanyeol!

Ya benar, laki-laki yang sedang duduk di atas kloset duduk itu Chanyeol. Walaupun perempuan berambut panjang itu membelakangi Baekhyun dan ia sedikit menghalangi pandangannya, tapi Baekhyun yakin laki-laki itu adalah Chanyeol.

Perempuan itu menduduki paha Chanyeol. Ia terlihat berantakan; roknya tersingkap ke atas, bajunya kusut, dan lengannya merangkul leher Chanyeol dengan mesra. Ia berusaha meraih bibir Chanyeol, tapi sekali lagi, Chanyeol menunjukkan reaksi yang samaㅡseperti saat Jinri berusaha menciumnya di YongsanㅡChanyeol hanya diam dan tidak berusaha membalasnya. Chanyeol malah sibuk mengusap paha perempuan itu; membuat pola acak dan itu berhasil menggoda perempuan itu. Ia mengerangㅡterlihat puas dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan.

Baekhyun tidak pernah mengerti kenapa Chanyeol justru tampak tidak menikmati kegiatan panasnya. Chanyeol hanya diam, tidak berusaha membalas, tidak berusaha menjauhkan perempuan ituㅡyang tampak sangat agresif di mata Baekhyun. Jika Chanyeol memang tidak menyukai kegiatannya, lalu apa alasannya hanya diam dan menerima semua perlakuan dari perempuan itu?

Saat Baekhyun sedang sibuk memerhatikan mereka, tiba-tiba saja hazelnya bertubrukan dengan mata kelam Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan intensㅡmelupakan kehadiran perempuan berambut panjang itu. Entah kenapa, pipi Baekhyun terasa terbakar. Pipinya memerah dan Baekhyun merasa bahwa detik-detik yang berlalu ini terasa seperti berjam-jam.

Chanyeol hanya duduk diam disana, tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Ia hanya menatapi Baekhyun. Entah apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan yang jelas Baekhyun benar-benar mati kutu dibuatnya.

Baekhyunㅡdengan refleksnya yang lebih lambatㅡdengan terburu-buru mengalihkan pandangannya; kemana saja asal tidak melihat Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar malu. Malu karena tertangkap basah sedang menguntit? Hey seharusnya mereka yang malu! Mereka melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh! Sangat tidak tahu malu! Lalu kalau begitu kenapa Baekhyun harus malu? Apa karena tatapan Chanyeol? Entahlah, Baekhyun tidak bisa memahaminya. Otaknya berjalan lambat dan Baekhyun hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri saat ini.

Dengan mengambil langkah-langkah kecil, perlahan namun pasti, Baekhyun berjalanㅡsetengah berlari menuju pintu keluar toilet itu. Melupakan apa tujuannya pergi ke toilet, Baekhyun hanya terus berlari sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke belakangㅡia hanya takut Chanyeol mempermalukan dirinya terlebih banyakㅡmengingat Chanyeol sudah mencuri dua skor dari BaekhyunㅡWell, Chanyeol berhasil mengalahkan Baekhyun dengan membullynya di sekolah minggu lalu.

Baekhyun berlari terbirit-birit seperti sedang dikejar hantu. Baekhyun pikir ia hanya butuh mencari toilet lain. Baekhyun terlalu sibuk mengatasi degupan jantungnya sampai ia tidak menyadari seseorang di ujung lorong sana baru saja membuka pintu salah satu ruanganㅡorang itu berniat keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia tidak melihat Baekhyun. Posisinya membelakangi Baekhyun dan ia sedang mengunci pintu.

"Oh!" Baekhyun berjengit kaget dan dengan refleks menutup matanyaㅡterlalu takut untuk menghadapi rasa sakit ketika bokongnya akan mencium dinginnya lantai Hanyang.

"Hati-hati!" Suara seorang lelaki mengalun di telinga Baekhyun.

Jantung Baekhyun berdebum lebih keras lagi.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya dengan hati-hati. Laki-laki itu berusaha menahan berat tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun sampai merona dibuatnya. Baekhyun menggerakkan bulu matana perlahanㅡmengerjap-ngerjap kecil untuk melihat lelaki ini.

Ya Tuhan. Dia tampan. Bagaimana Baekhyun harus mendeskripsikannya? Sialan, dia luar biasaㅡmenurut penilaian Baekhyun tentunya. Karena jika siswi Hanyang lain yang ditanyai; Siapakah yang paling tampan di Hanyang? Mereka pasti akan menjawab 'Park Chanyeol!' Sambil menjerit-jerit gila. Tapi tunggu, Baekhyun merasa ia mengenali sosok ini. Wajahnya tidak asing.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Lelaki itu berusaha menyadarkan Baekhyun. Ia masih memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan rahangnya.

Demi seluruh koleksi album Shinee bertanda tangan Key oppa yang dia miliki, apakah ia tidak salah lihat?

Ya Tuhan.

Rasanya seperti mimpi.

"Hei..." lelaki itu melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Baekhyun kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Baekhyunㅡmembantu Baekhyun berdiri dengan pelan.

Baekhyun masih saja melongo seperti orang bodoh.

"Astaga. Jawablah aku. Kau membuatku takut." Lelaki itu memandangi Baekhyun khawatir.

"O-one... M-million?" Sialan. Kenapa pula kata itu yang harus Baekhyun lontarkan?

Lelaki itu hanya menanggapi Baekhyun dengan senyuman geli.

"Ah... Aku semakin terkenal saja ya?" Itu adalah pernyataan. Bukan pertanyaan. Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya perlahan ke arah Baekhyun, "Halo, aku Kasper. Senang bertemu denganmuㅡ" lelaki itu menghentikan ucapannya, berniat melirik name tag Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun menyahutnya secepat yang ia bisa, "Baekhyun!" Baekhyun menyebutnya dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"Ah ya. Senang bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun." Kasper memberikan senyum hangatnya. Baekhyun merasa ia akan segera meleleh sekarang juga.

"Maaf untuk yang tadi. Aku tidak melihatmu sungguh." Kasper terlihat sangat menyesal namun Baekhyun malah tersenyum lebar disana.

"Bukan masalah. Aku baik-baik saja!" Lagi, Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan sangat antusias. "Kenapa..." Baekhyun ingin bertanya padanya namun kata-katanya terhenti.

"Kau ingin bertanya mengapa aku ada disini?" Kasper lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku alumni Hanyang, ngomong-ngomong." Kasper sempat terdiam sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau tahukan sebentar lagi perayaan Open House semakin dekat? Mereka memintaku untuk membuat koreografi. Jadi aku kemari dan mengajar beberapa orang." Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan darinya.

Namun keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka buyar seketika saat geng idiotㅡminus Chanyeolㅡpenguasa Hanyang datang.

"Hei hyung!" Sehun mendekati Kasper sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan akan kemari?" Jongin mengatakannya sambil tetap menggandeng jemari Kyungsoo disampingnya.

Oh Baekhyun tidak menyadari sebelumnya jika Kyungsoo ada disana. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lucu dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Baekhyun.

Ini adalah kedua kalinya Baekhyun menjatuhkan rahangnya hari ini.

Jadi, Kyungsoo adalah kekasih Jongin? Baekhyun hanya terlalu terkejut.

Bagaimana bisa?

"Lama tidak melihatmu, bro!" Itu suara si bule Yifan.

Baekhyun dan Kasper sudah dikelilingi oleh tiga makhluk yang sialnya memiliki tubuh tinggi. Terutama Yifan. Mereka bercanda tawa dan sedikit bernostalgia tentang masa lalu. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo benar-benar diabaikan oleh mereka. Dasar lelaki.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bermain basket?" Yifan memberi usulan.

"Ah ya. Aku ingin mencoba melawanmu hyung!" Sehun menimpali.

"Baiklah. Kenapa tidak?" Kasper menjawab mereka.

"Baby, aku akanㅡ" Jongin menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang ada disebelahnya tadi. Namun saat ia akan mengatakannya lebih lanjut, ternyata Kyungsoo sudah tidak berdiri di sebelahnya lagi.

"Ya. Pergilah bermain sampai kau puas!" Kyungsoo menggandeng tangan Baekhyun menjauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Sepertinya Kyungsoo marah.

Jika Kyungsoo marah, maka itu pasti sangat buruk..

Jongin sudah mulai terlihat frustrasi karenanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

Yeoreum berjalan mondar-mandir di lorong depan pintu kamar Putra Mahkota sembari meremas ujung apronnya sendiri. Ia terlihat sangat gelisah sampai akhirnya Baekhyun melintasi lorong itu dengan wajah kelelahan.

Tentu saja kelelahan.

Kyungsoo dan Jongdae benar-benar sudah keterlaluan padanya!

Mereka bertiga menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan Hanyang sepulang sekolah tadi. Ternyata Jongdae dan Kyungsoo sangat suka membaca novel. Baekhyun yang lebih menyukai olahraga dan belajar matematika hanya diam saja menatapi mereka. Lalu Kyungsoo, dengan mata bulatnyaㅡawalnya ia memohon pada Baekhyun untuk mengambilkannya novel-novel di rak tinggi. Namun lama-kelamaan permohonan Kyungsoo dan Jongdae terdengar seperti perintah. Baekhyun hanya menurutinya karena ia juga tidak melakukan apapun selain melamun di perpustakaan itu.

Baekhyun benar-benar menyesali sikapnya yang 'sok dermawan' itu sekarang.

"Oh Yeoreum?" Baekhyun menyapanya.

"Hai eonnie." Yeoreum melemparkan senyum imutnya.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku... Uhm bagaimana ya?"

Baekhyun melirik sebuah troli yang berada disamping Yeoreum. Bagian atasnya ditutupi oleh kain tipisㅡBaekhyun sangat yakin bahwa isinya adalah makanan.

"Kau akan membawa itu untuknya?" Baekhyun menunjuk troli itu.

"Ya, tetapi akuㅡ"

"Berikan padaku. Aku yang akan mengantar itu untuknya." Baekhyun tersenyum. Kali ini ia benar-benar tersenyum tulus. Baekhyun tahu jika anak ini pasti masih trauma dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya berniat untuk membantunya. Setelah mengantarkan troli ini Baekhyun akan segera pergi ke paviliun timur. Ia benar-benar butuh istirahat.

Baekhyun meraih pegangan troli itu. Sementara Yeoreum bergumam "Terima kasih eonnie." Sembari melenggang pergi. Baekhyunpun mendorong pintu besar itu; membukanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Dengan mengambil langkah mantap, Baekhyun masuk dan mendekati ranjang besar yang terletak di dekat jendela. Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol tengah berbaring telentang disana; ia tertidur lelap sekali.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyusahkan orang, huh?" Baekhyun berdecih sembari menatap tidak suka pada Chanyeol yang tengah memejamkan matanya erat.

"Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota, makan malammu telah siap." Baekhyun menaruh kedua tangannya di atas perutnya kemudian membungkuk formal. Percayalah, Baekhyun melakukan ini karena keharusan, bukan karena ia memang ingin.

Tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendekat ke ranjang ituㅡmasih dalam usaha untuk membangunkan Chanyeol. "Yang Mulia!"

Ingatkan Baekhyun bahwa ia seharusnya berlutut meminta ampun sekarang. Itu sangat tidak sopan; bagaimana Baekhyun berteriak hanya untuk membangunkan Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun bahkan tidak peduli lagi dengan sopan santun sekarang.

Baekhyun memerhatikan Chanyeol lekat-lekat. Ada yang aneh padanya. Chanyeol tertidur bukan karena ia ingin bermalasan seperti yang Baekhyun pikirkan. Dahinya berkerut, matanya tertutup tetapi ia terlihat sangat gelisah di dalam tidurnya. Keringat bercucuran dari dahinya dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit. Baekhyun bahkan dapat mendengar gigi Chanyeol bergemeletukㅡseperti menggigil.

Lalu tanpa mempertimbangkan apapun lagi, Baekhyun menyentuh dahi Chanyeol lembut.

Ya Tuhan! Benar-benar panas!

Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Chanyeol hingga ia menjadi begini? Kepala Baekhyun tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain 'menolong anak ini terlebih dahulu'

Baekhyun berlari keluar kamar Chanyeol dengan terburu-buru. Ia berniat mencari apapun yang bisa meringankan Chanyeol yang sedang sakit.

Ini cukup aneh untuk Baekhyun. Seharusnya ia merasa senang saat Chanyeol sakit, bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

Baekhyun menaruh handuk kecil yang ia gunakan untuk mengompres di dahi Chanyeol dengan hati-hati. Lalu ia menyibak selimut Chanyeol dan memegang telapak kakinya yang terasa seperti es. Baekhyun meringis setelahnya. Baekhyunpun memasangkan kaus kaki miliknya pada kaki Chanyeol dan menyelimutinya lagi.

Baekhyun mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Chanyeolㅡtidak tepat di sebelahnya karena ranjang ini benar-benar besar sekali. Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Ia sedikit mengantuk dan ia sangat membutuhkan istirahat. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam dan Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa ia sudah merasa sangat lelah dan hanya ingin tidur dari tadi?

Baekhyun sudah berganti pakaian sekarang. Ia memakai piyama biru laut yang sangat lucu dan imutㅡuntuk ukuran remaja seusianya tentu itu terlihat sangat imut dan tidak terkesan dewasa sama sekali. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya mengitari kamar Chanyeol. Kamarnya terkesan seperti ia adalah seorang Astronotㅡbegitulah pemikiran Baekhyun.

Langit-langit kamarnya dihiasi oleh wallpaper bergambar galaksi. Furniture kamarnyapun sangat unik. Kamar Chanyeol menyuguhkan pemandangan artistik yang elegan dan terkesan menenangkan. Baekhyun baru menyadari itu sekarang.

Chanyeol terdengar mendesah di dalam tidurnya. Baekhyun menoleh padanya secepat yang ia bisa. Lalu ia melihat bahwa handuk itu perlu untuk direndam lagiㅡhanduknya sudah tidak basah. Baekhyun dengan cekatan mengganti handuk itu; mengompresnya ulang.

"Cepatlah bangun, makan, lalu minum obatmu. Itu akan meringankanmu." Baekhyun bergumam disela-sela kegiatannya. Baekhyun menopang kepalanya dengan menaruh sikunya pada meja nakas disamping. Ia memerhatikan Chanyeol dalam diam.

"Aku mengantuk sekali." Baekhyun menguap dan perlahan-lahan ia memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan kantuknya lebih lama lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

Tengah malam.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya siaga. Ia memerhatikan jam digital besar yang terletak di sebrang ranjangnya. Kepalanya terasa berat dan pandangannya sedikit tidak fokus.

Kenapa ia berakhir begini?

Entahlah Chanyeol lupa.

Seingatnya tadi sore ia sedang bersenang-senang dengan siswi kelas satuㅡyang entahlah siapa namanya di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Lalu saat akan pulang, Chanyeol mencampakkan gadis itu ㅡseperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada siapapun. Gadis itu menangis dengan kencangnyaㅡ reaksinya ini diluar ekspektasi Chanyeol.

Lalu sebagai seorang lelaki, dan terlebih sebagai seorang putra mahkota, Chanyeol yang sedang menyamar di tempat umum tentu tidak menginginkan identitasnya diketahui semua orang. Chanyeolpun memutuskan untuk membujuk anak itu sampai ia tenang. Tetapi anak itu tidak kian tenang juga. Ia berlari keluar gedung perbelanjaan itu sambil terus menerus menangis. Gadis itu rupanya benar-benar sudah tidak waras. Ia berlari menembus guyuran hujan lebat di luar sana tanpa berpikir panjang.

Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan anak itu. Toh Chanyeol memang hanya ingin bermain-main. Tetapi masalahnya adalah, Chanyeol teringat gadis itu memegang kunci mobil Chanyeol dan ia baru saja pergi sambil membawa kunci mobil Chanyeol di dalam saku rok mininya. Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak mau ambil pusing dengan itu. Dia bisa saja memanggil orang untuk menjemputnya. Tetapi hari ini ternyata benar-benar hari sialnya. Ponsel Chanyeol mati dan benar-benar mati. Jadi mau tak mau, ia harus menyusul anak ituㅡ ikut menembus hujan deras di luar dan kemudian memohon dengan sangat supaya gadis itu mau memberi kunci mobil milik Chanyeol.

Jika mengingat kejadian sepanjang hari tadi, Chanyeol merasa ia benar-benar konyol. Sangat konyol. Mereka mirip seperti sepasang kekasih di dalam drama picisan yang ibunya kadang-kadang tontonㅡibunya mencuri-curi waktu sehingga hanya Chanyeol yang tahu seorang ratu sepertinya bisa juga menangis hanya karena menonton adegan drama yang begitu menyedihkan.

Jadi inilah akibat dari masalah sore tadi. Chanyeol langsung terserang demam dan tubuhnya kedinginan. Walaupun Chanyeol sudah membersihkan dirinya sebelum tidur, tetapi itu saja masih belum cukup.

Namun entah kenapa saat ia terbangun di tengah malam, Chanyeol merasa tubuhnya sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Sudut matanya menangkap seorang perempuan yang tengah tertidur tidak jauh di dekatnyaㅡrambut panjangnya menutupi wajahnya.

Saat Chanyeol bergerak ingin membalikkan badannya, sesuatu terjatuh dari kepalanyaㅡke arah samping dimana ia berbaring. Matanya menangkap sebuah handuk kecil berwarna putih. Chanyeol mengernyit dan matanya bergerak mengitari kamarnya; sebuah troli, baskom berisi air dingin, dan jangan lupakan kaus kaki bergambar stitch yang memeluk kakinya. Ini sangat kekanakkan. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum geli.

Chanyeol memegang bahunya dn menarik Baekhyun yang tertidur lebih dekat ke arahnya. Lalu Chanyeol mulai menata bantal-bantal disampingnya dan menaruh kepala Baekhyun untuk bersandar lebih nyaman disana. Mereka berbagi tempat tidur.

Chanyeol membagi selimutnya dan menyelimuti Baekhyun sampai dagunya. Lucu sekali, padahal Baekhyun lebih tua darinya namun ia terlihat seperti anak kecil dengan postur tubuhnya itu.

Baekhyun bergumam kecil dan dahinya sedikit mengerut. Entah apa yang ia katakan, namun Baekhyun terlihat tidak rileks dalam tidurnya. Chanyeol menyadari itu. Baekhyun membalikkan badannya menyamping ke arah Chanyeol dan ia menjadi semakin gelisah.

Chanyeol meraih Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Ia memeluk Baekhyun dengan lembut dan mengusap bahunya perlahanㅡtidak berniat melecehkan ataupun memanfaatkan kelengahan Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya ingin berterima kasih padanya dan membantu Baekhyun yang tampak kelelahan.

"Shhh.. tenanglah kau tidak perlu bangun." Chanyeol mengusap bahunya dan sedikit memberi pijatan kecil disana. "Rileks Baekhyun. Rileks. Aku baik-baik saja." Chanyeol membisikkannya pada telingan Baekhyun.

Ajaibnya, setelah Chanyeol mengatakan itu, Baekhyun langsung diam dan ia menjadi lebih rileks dibandung sebelumnya. Baekhyun bahkan terdengar mendengkur kecil di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Lelaki itupun terkekeh. Baekhyun sangat menggemaskan saat ia sedang tidur. Berbeda sekali ketika ia sedang bangun.

Malam itu, mereka berbagi tempat tidur. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun sepanjang malam dan Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada dadanya dengan nyaman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

Terik mentari yang menusuk kelopak mata Baekhyun membuat ia sedikit mengernyit di dalam tidurnya. Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi ia merasa tidak ingin beranjak sedikitpun dari atas tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Baekhyun bukan tipikal anak yang sulit untuk bangun pagi. Tapi untuk hari ini, rasanya ia hanya ingin tidur sepanjang hari di atas kasur empuk ini. Entahlah rasanya sangat nyaman dan seperti di surga.

Namun dering ponsel di atas meja nakas sana cukup untuk mengganggu tidur Baekhyun. Sangat berisik. Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa ia membenci ringtone ponselnya sekarang. Padahal ringtone itu adalah ringtone favoritenyaㅡringtone itu adalah lagu baru Shineeㅡbelakangan ini.

"Ugh!" Baekhyun melenguh kesal dan mengambil ponsel ituㅡuntuk ia nonaktifkan secepat yang ia bisa.

Saat Baekhyun memegang ponselnya di depan wajahnya, betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat itu adalah panggilan masuk dari ayahnya.

"Ya, ayah?" Baekhyun menggeser tombol hijau dan menjawab secepat yang ia bisa.

"Yah! Baekhyun! Ayah sudah meneleponmu sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat panggilan ayah?"

"Ugh.. ini masih terlalu pagi, ayah. Aku mengantuk sekali."

"Pagi katamu? Pukul sembilan, Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun memelototkan matanya horor. Matanya langsung bertubrukkan dengan jam digital mewah di hadapan tempat tidurnya. Benar. Pukul sembilan pagi.

Tunggu dulu.

Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah memiliki jam digital sebesar dan semewah itu di dalam kamarnya. Dan kenapa tempat tidurnya menjadi begitu besar?

Baekhyun menjatuhkan rahangnya.

Apakah ia baru saja tertidur di kamar Putra Mahkota?

Ya Tuhan.

Dengan refleks, Baekhyun melompat keluar dari atas kasur itu. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari mencari Chanyeol. Ia terlihat seperti seorang pencuri yang sedang ketakutan di kejar massa.

"Hyun.. Baekhyun?" Tapi suara ayahnya yang memanggil-manggil berhasil mengalihkan atensinya.

"Uh.. ya, ayah?" Baekhyun menjawab dan menempelkan kembali ponselnya di telinga.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?" Ayahnya terdengar menghela nafas disana.

"Aku baru saja bangun tidur." Baekhyun menjawab dengan agak malas. Jujur saja, ia masih ingin tidur sekarang.

"Bersiaplah! Cepat mandi dan jemput kami di bandara Incheon!"

"Apa maksudnya, ayah?"

"Yang Mulia memutuskan untuk pulang hari ini. Kami sedang menunggu pesawat miliknya datang."

"Ayah akan segera pulang dari Shanghai?"

"Ya, Baekhyun."

"Baiklah! Berapa lama waktuku yang tersisa?"

"Sekitar dua jam. Cepatlah bersiap. Cari Luhan dan tanyakan pengawal Kim padanya. Ia akan membantumu untuk mempersiapkan pengawalan bagi Yang Mulia."

"Ya ayah. Aku mengerti." Baekhyun menggangguk disana. Lalu panggilan itupun berakhir.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah tempat tidur dan meringis. Iapun membereskan posisi selimut dan bantal yang sedikit berantakan akibat ulahnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesana kemari. Dimana Chanyeol? Oh, dan kemana perginya troli dan baskom yang Baekhyun letakkan disana? Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sendiriㅡtidak percaya ia bisa melakukan hal semacam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

Hari-hari berlalu dan Baekhyun merasa hidupnya sedikit lebih tenang. Entahlah, tetapi sejak kepulangan raja Junsu, semua berjalan begitu lancar. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak lagi berniat untuk mengerjai Baekhyun. Dan jujur saja, itu terasa agak aneh.

Saat ini seharusnya Baekhyun sudah pulang dari sekolah. Tetapi entah mengapa, Baekhyun ingin berlama-lama melihat Hanyang. Ada terlalu banyak ruangan yang belum ia ketahui dan Baekhyun sangat penasaran akan itu.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menyusuri koridor demi koridor yang ada disana. Matanya berbinar dan ia terus melangkah perlahan. Ada sebuah pintu yang terbuka di ujung koridor menuju perpustakaan Hanyang.

Baekhyun berbelik dan sedikit mengintip ke dalam. Matanya membulat kala ia melihat sebuah grand piano berwarna putih disana. Sangat cantik. Baekhyun sangat ingin mencoba memainkannya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya raguㅡApakah tidak masalah jika mencobanya? Setelah perdebatan panjang di dalam batinnya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menantang dirinya bermain piano.

Iapun melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan mengambil posisi duduk dihadapan piano cantik itu.

Ia menghela nafasnya, memejamkan matanya perlahan dan mulai menekan tuts itu. Ia memainkan sebuah melodi mengagumkan dari seorang maestro piano terkenal yang menjadi idolanya juga.

Lagu ini..

Lagu favorit Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil terus memainkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

 _Holding you, holding you_

 _it's in you_

 _river flows in you_

 _Slowly more slowly_

 _There is a river flowing inside me_

 _Holding you, holding you_

 _it's in you_

 _river flows in you_

 _Waiting the waiting_

 _Will I be there then?_

Baekhyun memainkan nada-nada indah itu sembari bersenandung ringan. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari seseorang tengah memerhatikannya di depan pintu masuk.

Begitu Baekhyun menyelesaikan permainannya, lelaki itu memasuki ruangan sambil bertepuk tangan. Ia memberi apresiasinya untuk Baekhyun. Karena sungguh, permainannya begitu indah dan menyentuh. Ia benar-benar memasukkan emosi sekaligus cintanya di dalam setiap nada yang mengalun.

"Kau luar biasa!" Lelaki itu memberi jempol di depan wajah bingung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum malu-malu, "Ah.. kita bertemu lagi." Baekhyun melemparkan senyuman terbaik yang ia punya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa memainkan permainan piano seindah itu."

"Terima kasih uhmㅡ" Perkataan Baekhyun menggantung dan lelaki itu terus menatapi Baekhyun dengan senyum tampannya.

"Kasper. Ayolah sebut namaku dengan benar, Baekhyun." Kasper berpura-pura terlihat sedih.

"Yeah. Aku baru saja ingin memanggilmu one million lagi." Baekhyun meringis lalu mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama.

"Kau begitu lucu." Kasper memegangi perutnya dan tersenyum.

"Dan kenapa kau selalu bertemu denganku disaat aku tidak siap untuk bertemu? Huh!" Kali ini Baekhyun yang berpura-pura terlihat kesal.

"Mana kutahu?" Kasper mengangkat alisnya.

"Melatih koreografi lagi?" Baekhyun sudah terlihat lebih santai sekarang.

"Ya. Hari ini agak melelahkan. Jongin bergabung dalam tim dan ia membuat anak-anak yang lain merasa canggung." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Hey!" Kasper mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahnya Baekhyun dan ia mulai berbicara, "Kupikir kau bisa membantu kami?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun menoleh padanya dan alisnya berkerut bingung.

"Jadi begini, tim dancer Hanang akan berkolaborasi dengan tim drama musikal. Kudengar, untuk pembukaan, mereka membutuhkan seorang pianis yang bisa memainkan lagu River Flows In You."

Baekhyun terkejut.

"Awalnya sudah ada seorang pianis, tetapi kudengar ia membatalkannya dan akhirnya Joonmyeonpun mencari-cari pianis baru. Kurasa, kau bisa menjadi solusi untuk kami. Bagaimana?"

"Uhm.. aku tidak terlalu yakin."

"Mengapa tidak? Kau baru saja memainkan lagu itu. Kau bisa melakukannya, Baekhyun. Ayolah. Lagipula ini adalah pesta topeng. Tak satu orangpun akan mengenalimu." Kasper berusaha meyakinkannya.

Baekhyun melipat bibirnya, ia tengah berpikir keras.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencobanya." Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Itu bagus! Aku akan memberitahu Joonmyeon."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

"Baek, kudengar besok adalah malam Open House Hanyang?" Luhan bertanya pada Baekhyun.

Luhan saat ini sedang duduk di atas kasur Baekhyun. Ia bertanya dan memerhatikan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun malah asyik duduk di depan TVnya dan menonton drama yang dibintangi oleh idolanyaㅡsalah satu anggota Shinee; Onew.

Baekhyun hanya berdeham menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah pancake madu lezat yang Luhan bawa tadi. Matanya tidak teralih sedikitpun dari layar datar di hadapannya.

"Mengapa kau tidak bersiap?"

"Itu hanya pesta topeng, eonnie. Kenapa aku harus bersiap? Lagipula acara itu dimulai besok malam."

"Yah bodoh!" Luhan melempar bantalㅡdengan pelanㅡke arah Baekhyun. "Gadis-gadis lain pasti akan pergi ke spa hari ini. Mereka juga akan membeli gaun baru meskipun mereka tidak tampil di atas panggung!"

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan tampak cemberut.

"Berhenti mengeluarkan aegyo! Kau bilang kau akan menjadi pianis untuk acara pembukaannya? Kenapa kau malah membuang waktumu disini! Setidaknya pergilah mandi lalu mari kita mencari gaun yang pantas bagi si pembuka acara."

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, siap berargumen dengan Luhan. Tetapi sebelum ia melakukannya, Luhan kembali memotongnya dengan cepat, "Aku tidak mau menerima penolakan darimu!" Luhanpun menyeret Baekhyun menuju pintu kamar mandi.

"Dengar, dumbo kecil yang nakal, kau bersekolah di sekolah ternama di Korea Selatan. Mereka sedang membuat proyek besar dan kau adalah si bintang utama di acara pembuka. Kau pikir itu adalah hal yang sepele? Kau harus membuat semuanya terlihat berkelas. Jika kau membuatnya menjadi buruk, bukan hanya kau yang dipermalukan. Hanyang, bahkan keluarga kerajaan yang hadir disanapun akan dipermalukan!" Luhan mengoceh dan terus mengomeli Baekhyun. Yang diomeli malah tersenyum lebar dan menatapnya geli.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku mengerti!" Baekhyun menanggapi Luhan dan mendengus.

"Cepat mandi! Kita harus memperbaikimu!" Luhan memutar bola matanya.

"Ay ay captain!" Baekhyun membuat gerakan hormat lalu berbalik memasuki kamar mandi. Sementara Luhan mendengus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

Megaproyek yang telah dinanti-nantikan akhirnya datang. Hanyang High School yang mewah itu terlihat lebih mewah lagi dibanding hari-hari biasanya. Taman dibagian depan bahkan ditata ulang, tempat parkiran menjadi sangat berkelas dan rapi, bahkan warna cat gerbangnya juga berubah.

Penjagaan super ketat dimana-mana.

Ada banyak sekali pengawalan disetiap sudut.

Tentu saja, karena ini adalah malam istimewa yang hanya akan dilaksanakan setahun sekali.

Mobil-mobil mewah itu memasuki pintu gerbang dengan begitu percaya diri. Flash kamera dari para wartawanpun ikut meramaikan suasana malam yang tampak meriah ini.

Baekhyun sedang duduk manis di dalam mobil mewah milik Kasper. Ia mengantar Baekhyun.

Tadinya setelah selesai memoleskan dirinya di salon ternama, Baekhyun akan diantar oleh Luhan ke Hanyang. Luhan bersikeras memaksa Baekhyun untuk ikut dengannya saja. Luhan tahu, Baekhyun akan pergi ke Hanyang dengan sepedanya jika ia tidak mengantar Baekhyun.

Yang benar saja!

Baekhyun sudah memakai gaun mewah yang harganya tidak main-mainㅡLuhan yang membelikannya dengan sedikit memaksaㅡgaun itu berwarna biru gelap; seperti warna langit di malam hari dengan taburan permata mahal di bagian dadanya. Gaun itu juga sedikit mengekspos bahu putih Baekhyun. Panjangnya menyentuh lutut Baekhyun.

Luhan juga membelikan Baekhyun Louboutin berwarna hitam untuk menyelimuti kaki mungilnya. Ia juga sudah membayar mahal make up artist untuknya. Hasilnyapun sangat luar biasa memuaskan. Baekhyun tampak begitu manis; seperti bunga yang baru bersemi. Sangat cantik. Bibirnya merah merona dan rambutnya ditata dengan sangat indah. Luhan juga tidak lupa membelikan Baekhyun topeng berwarna hitam dengan pinggirannya yang terdapat banyak ukiran-ukiran seni.

Lalu, setelah semua hal yang begitu mewah dan indah menempel di badannya, Baekhyun akan pergi ke Open House Hanyang dengan menaiki sepedanya? Disaat semua orang berlomba-lomba memamerkan mobil-mobil mewah mereka yang harganya selangit, Baekhyun datang kesana dengan menaiki sepedanya.

Bagus sekali.

Dan lagi, Baekhyun adalah si pianis pembuka acara.

Hanya tinggal menunggu artikel yang akan diterbitkan besok pagi dengan juduk 'Sampah Hanyang yang Mengganggu Suasana' atau 'Gadis Aneh yang Tidak Tahu Cara Menyesuaikan Diri Dengan Pesta Berkelas' Oh tamatlah sudah riwayat Baekhyun jika itu terjadi.

Untunglah di salon mahal itu Luhan dan Baekhyun bertemu dengan Kasper. Ia bilang ia datang kesana karena ingin memperbaiki tatanan rambutnyaㅡia ingin mencoba gaya rambut baru untuk malam ini. Lihat? Bahkan lelaki seperti Kasper saja pergi ke penata rambut! Dan apasih sebenarnya yang terjadi dengan kepala Baekhyun? Luhan tidak habis pikir dengannya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berkali-kali dan melihat keluar jendela. Disana ada banyak sekali wartawan yang berebut mengambil gambarㅡwell, ada banyak orang-orang ternama yang hadir di pesta malam ini. Mengingat Hanyang adalah sekolah berkelas.

"Apakah kau merasa gugup?" Kasper memecah keheningan dan menoleh pada Baekhyun.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan menggigiti bibirnya.

Kasper tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Iapun membelokkan kemudi; mencari ruangan kosong untuk memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Baekㅡ" Kasper menoleh lagi ke arah Baekhyun dan melepas seatbeltnyaㅡmereka sudah selesai memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Baek..." Kasper memanggil Baekhyun sekali lagi.

Baekhyun akhirnya merespon Kasper. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Maaf?" Baekhyun meringis.

"Apakah aku harus mengantarmu pulang sekarang?" Candanya.

"Oh apa? Tidak.. Tidak.." Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Ekspresi wajahmu terlihat seperti kau akan dieksekusi mati." Kasper terkekeh.

"Ugh. Aku hanya.. hanya terlalu gugup. Aku tidak menyangka mereka akan membuatnya semegah ini." Baekhyun memberikan tatapan ngeri.

"Tenanglah Baekhyun. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Kasper menggerakkan tangannyaㅡberniat mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Hentikan! Luhan eonnie akan memarahiku." Baekhyun bergerak siaga melindungi kepalanya.

Lalu mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Yeah, setidaknya ini sedikit berhasil menghilangkan kegugupan Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

Chanyeol tengah duduk di barisan paling depan ballroom Hanyang. Ia memakai jas hitam yang dibuat oleh tangan seorang perancang ternama. Rambutnya ditata ke atas memperlihatkan dahinya yang sempurna. Chanyeol sangat tampan hari ini; semua orang yang bertemu dengannya mengatakan itu terus menerus, membuat kupingnya bosan untuk mendengar pujian yang baginya terdengar sangat munafik. Chanyeol tahu mereka sengaja melakukannya agar Chanyeol melirik mereka.

Ruangan raksasa ini disulap menjadi luar biasa. Keluarga kerajaan mempunyai wilayahnya sendiri. Mereka terpisah dari tamu-tamu yang lain. Alasannya karena keamanan. Ayah dan ibunya duduk disampingnya dan mereka sibuk membicarakan masalah-masalah kerajaan bersama Perdana Menteri. Chanyeol hanya menunduk bosan.

Ballroom raksasa itu perlahan semakin dipenuhi oleh banyak orang. Murid-murid Hanyang, beberapa artis ternama, para pejabat, dan banyak orang penting lainnya.

Ayolah, Chanyeol sudah sangat ingin pergi sekarang. Jujur saja, pesta ini sangat menyebalkan bagi Chanyeol. Hal yang menjadi masalah adalah Chanyeol tidak bisa menghampiri ketiga temannya karena para pengawal itu mengatakan Chanyeol harus tetap berkumpul dengan orangtuanya. Pengawalan tidak boleh terpecah belah demi keamanan keluarga kerajaan. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya bosan.

Ruangan ini sudah tidak sehening beberapa saat yang laluㅡmenandakan sudah terisinya ruangan ini. Chanyeol menopang kepalanya dengan kepalan tangannya sambil terus mendesah sesekali.

Tirai berwarna merah marun yang menutupi panggung itupun terbuka diiringi alunan musik orkestra klasik yang menambah aura berkelas malam ini. Kemudian seorang lelaki tampan berjalan menuju tengah-tengah panggung sambil memegang mic ditangan kirinya. Lampu panggungpun bergerak menyorot lelaki itu.

"Selamat malam tuan dan nyonya sekalian." Joonmyeon menyapa seluruh tamu dengan microfon yang ia pegang. Penampilannya sangat menawan dengan jas abu-abunya.

"Pertama, saya sebagai ketua dewan siswa Hanyang periode 2016-2017 merasa sangat terhormat dan sangat berterima kasih kepada keluarga kerajaan Park Junsu yang bersedia menghadiri Hanyang's Open House 2016. Lalu, saya juga ingin berterima kasih kepada kepala sekolah yang sudah membimbing dan membantu dewan siswa untuk menyelenggarakan acara pada malam hari ini. Terima kasih juga kepada seluruh tim yang sudah bekerja keras di belakang panggung. Juga tak lupa saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada seluruh tamu undangan yang telah hadir. Dengan ini, saya sebagau ketua panitia acara membuka perayaan malam Open House Hanyang. Terima kasih sekali lagi dan selamat menikmati rangkaian acara."

Tepuk tangan riuh mewarnai berakhirnya kata sambutan dari Joonmyeon. Ini juga menandakan dimulainya acara selama tiga jam kedepan. Chanyeol lagi-lagi mendesah frustrasi.

Acara selanjutnyapun segera dimulai. Drama musikal yang begitu dinantikan oleh semua orang adalah pertunjukkan pertamanya. Drama musikal Hanyang kali ini berkolaborasi dengan berbagai macam ekstrakurikulerㅡmembentuk sebuah tim. Jongin bahkan ikut berpartisipasi disana. Pasti sangat menyenangkan menjadi Jongin saat ini.

Lampu panggung tiba-tiba dimatikan. Panggung itupun menjadi gelap gulita. Tetapi samar-samar terdengar langkah sepatu heels yang beradu dengan lantai panggung. Suaranya menggema ditengah-tengah keheningan.

Orang itu menekan tuts piano sembarang tetapi tetap terdengar menenangkan. Lalu sebuah lampu sorot meneranginya. Tepat ke arahnya saja. Sehingga hanya grand piano putih dan seorang gadis dengan gaun biru gelap lengkap dengan topeng hitamnya saja yang terlihat.

Hening.

Lalu gadis itu mendekatkan bibirnya pada stand mic di depannya. Iapun memulai nyanyian ditengah keheningan yang menusuk. Ia mengalunkan suara merdunya dengan yakin di antara perhatian semua orang untuknya.

Chanyeol terpana dibuatnya.

Ia menatap gadis itu dengan sorot mata kekaguman. Suaranya mampu menggetarkan bagian terdalam dari dirinya. Rasanya seperti tubuh dan jiwa Chanyeol membelah terbagi dua.

Jari-jarinya yang cantik menekan tuts piano dengan lembut dan mantap sembari terus bersenandung. Suaranya menggema di dalam ballroom yang luas itu. Semua orang membeku. Suara gadis itu seperti nyangian dewi-dewi khayangan. Seperti malaikat dari surga.

Ia mencapai nada tinggi dengan sangat mudah. Menyanyikan lagu itu dengan emosi yang sarat oleh kesungguhan. Membuat semua orang ikut terhanyut masuk dan menghayati lagu itu bersamanya.

Semua orang terpana.

Termasuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berpikir malam ini akan menjadi sangat membosankan. Tetapi nyatanya tidak begitu. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol teringat materi pelajaran fisika yang ia terima dari profesor Albert di ruang pelatihannya minggu lalu tentang gelombang bunyi. Dalam teori fisika, ada gelombang bunyi tertentu yang bisa membuat tubuhmu bereaksi terhadapnya.

Bagi Chanyeol, gelombang bunyi itu adalah suara gadis yang sedang menyanyi di depan panggung sana.

Tubuhnya bereaksi terhadap suara indah itu. Darahnya berdesir. Jantungnya berdetak meletup-letup seakan mau meledak. Chanyeol merasa ia terjatuh. Jatuh kedalam pesona seorang perempuan untuk pertama kalinya.

Chanyeol benci mengakuinya.

Mungkin ia sudah tidak waras sekarang.

Apakah ini yang dimaksud jatuh cinta?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

Baekhyun tengah memeluk bahu Kasper. Mereka tertawa pelan diantara pasangan-pasangan lainnya.

Ini adalah acara puncak. Semua undangan dipersilakan untuk turun ke lantai dansa. Mereka berdansa diiringi oleh melodi-melodi romantis. Peraturan terpentingnya adalah, siapapun yang ingin berdansa diwajibkan untuk memakai topeng mereka.

Jadi, disinilah Kasper dan Baekhyun berada. Berdansa diantara lautan pasangan-pasangan yang lain.

"Ugh, maafkan aku." Baekhyun terlihat kecewa dan kesalㅡlebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak masalah Baek." Kasper tersenyum memberikan semangat.

"Aku benar-benar pasangan dansa yang buruk." Baekhyun cemberut, "Apakah aku harus melepas sepatu? Kakimu pasti sangat sakit, benarkan?"

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Jangan melepasnya. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Lain kali, ajari aku menari..." Suara Baekhyun mencicit lucu dan Kasper terkekeh.

Sebelah tangan Kasper memegang pinggang Baekhyun lalu tangannya yang lain memegang tangan Baekhyun. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya pelan sesuai irama yang terdengar. Ia menuntun tubuh Baekhyun untuk ikut bergerak dengannya.

Seorang lelaki bersurai hitam menatap tajam mereka berdua. Matanya berkilat marah dan tangannya mengepal erat. Deru napasnya terdengar memburu.

Cemburu.

Persetan. Chanyeol sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan larangan-larangan konyol yang para pengawal itu berikan. Memangnya siapa mereka?

Chanyeol merogoh topeng emas miliknya dari dalam saku jasnya secepat yang ia bisa lalu ia melompat keluar dari tempat duduknya tanpa diketahui oleh para pengawalnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum masam sambil memasang topengnya kemudian melangkah memasuki area lantai dansa. Dia melihat Yifan tengah meneguk anggurnya di pojok sana sendirian. Yifan terlihat sangat mencolok dimata Chanyeol meskipun ia memakai topeng.

Chanyeol tadinya ingin menuju ke arah Yifan namun tiba-tiba saja lagu yang tadi diputar kini berganti menjadi lagu ballad yang sangat manis dan itu menghentikan langkah Chanyeol. Suasana yang tadinya tenang mendadak menjadi sedikit ricuh karena mereka harus berganti pasangan ketika lagu berganti.

Seorang gadis mungil menabrak dada Chanyeol. Tadi ia sempat berputar dan pastinya belum siap untuk berganti pasangan. Tidak berani menatap Chanyeol, iapun hanya mampu menunduk dalam-dalam.

Chanyeol mengenalinya. Ia si pianis pembuka acara. Ia meraih pinggang gadis itu dengan sebelah tangannya dan meraih tangannya yang lain. Gadis itu cukup terkejut dan dengan segera mendongakkan kepalanya.

Pandangan keduanya bertemu.

Lalu musik yang diputar seolah-olah memaksa mereka untuk mulai menari. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Pandangan mereka tidak terlepas barang sedetikpun.

Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ia semakin lihai berdansa. Terbukti dari ia yang tidak lagi menginjak kaki pasangan dansanya.

Baekhyun melemparkan senyum hangatnya pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeolㅡyang sangat jarang tersenyumㅡmenatapnya balik dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Chanyeol melihat mata Baekhyun yang berbentuk bulan sabit saat ia tersenyum melalui mata bulatnya.

Lalu ia memujinya, "Matamu seperti bulan. Sangat cantik." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanyaㅡmembisikkan kalimat itu di telinga Baekhyun. Demi Tuhan. Chanyeol bahkan telah berkali-kali melihat perempuan cantik. Tapi tidak pernah mendapati perempuan yang memiliki mata secantik ini.

Sejenak Baekhyun merasa ia mengenali suara pria dihadapannya. Namun ia menggelengkan kepalanya; mengenyahkan pemikirannya. Chanyeol mengernyit melihatnya.

Lagu berganti lagi dan seluruh pasangan mulai bertukar pasangan seperti sebelumnya. Baekhyun baru saja akan melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol namun pria itu membawanya ke samping lantai dansa dan perlahan menuju ke balkon luar.

Baekhyun ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi lidahnya kelu. Suaranya tidak bisa keluar dan Baekhyun hanga bisa melongo seperti orang bodoh. Bibirnya terbuka kecil dan Chanyeol kembali tersenyum dibuatnya. Chanyeol memberi kecupan kecil tepat di mulut Baekhyun yang terbuka kecil.

Baekhyun mengerjap.

"Aku tidak ingin menukar pasanganku." Lagi, Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun.

"K-kenapa?" Akhirnya Baekhyun bersuara.

"Karena kau milikku."

Seharusnya Baekhyun marah pada lelaki dihadapannya. Seharusnya Baekhyun menampar pria itu kuat-kuat karena sudah merebut ciuman pertamanya. Seharusnya Baekhyun memaki pria ini.

Baekhyun dilatih untuk menghajar seseorang. Baekhyun dilatih untuk mematahkan rahang seseorang atau lebih dari itu, untuk membunuh seseorangㅡjika berbahaya. Dan lagi, laki-laki di hadapannya juga sangat berbahaya. Baekhyun diberi pelatihan semacam itu selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi entah kenapa semua latihan itu bahkan tidak berguna sama sekali untuk malam ini. Mereka menguap begitu saja.

Dia sudah gila.

Chanyeolㅡlelaki di hadapan Baekhyunㅡsudah gila. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengklaim Baekhyun adalah miliknya?

Tetapi tubuh Baekhyun bereaksi lain. Ia hanya tersenyum. Tersenyum dengan sangat lebarㅡ dan itu bisa saja membuat bibirnya sobek. Baekhyun tidak peduli.

Di balkon itu, di bawah cahaya bulan yang bersinar sangat terang, ditemani oleh suara musik yang samar-samar terdengar, mereka kembali berdansa dengan pandangan saling mengagumi satu sama lain. Tanpa tahu siapa pasangan dansanya masing-masing. Tanpa melihat wajah masing-masingㅡkarena topeng yang mereka gunakan. Tanpa tahu bahwa hal ini akan mengubah segalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**


	6. Baekderella

**The Bastard King**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

And the other cast

School Life, Romance, Drama

 **Warning :**

 **Genderswitch - Rated M**

 **The story is mine, but the cast are not mine.**

 **p.s :**

 **Please read author notes below.**

 **Sorry for typo(s)**

Happy Reading!

 **Chapter 5 ㅡ** **Baekderella**

"Mengakulah!" Chanyeol berteriak untuk yang kedua kalinya di cafetaria Hanyang.

Saat ini adalah jam makan siang dan Chanyeol ada di cafetariaㅡdengan gigi bergemeletuk dan mata tajamnya tak lepas memandangi seluruh siswa di cafetaria yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Hyung, kurasa kau harus menghentikan ini." Sehun berbisik di telinga Chanyeol.

Tetapi amarah Chanyeol tidak kunjung mereda.

"Kuulangi sekali lagi, merangkaklah padaku dan meminta ampun sebelum aku menemukanmu!" Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan sangat tegas dan aura kekejaman tersirat didalam nada suaranya.

"Hyung, tidak ada gunanyaㅡ" Sehun mencicit dan masih berusaha membujuk Chanyeol untuk segera menghentikan amarahnya agar mereka segera keluar dari sana.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku harus menemukan orang itu!" Chanyeol mendesis.

Sehun lagi-lagi hanya dapat menghela napas lelah. Saat ini Jongin dan Yifan entah sedang berada dimana. Hanya ada dia yang menemani Chanyeol di jam makan siang. Dan mengurus Chanyeol yang sedang marah-marah tidak jelas benar-benar merepotkan.

Sudah berlalu seminggu sejak Open House dan Chanyeol terus saja resah. Dia memang selalu marah dan membully beberapa anak. Tetapi kali ini lebih parah dan ini benar-benar bukan gaya seorang Park Chanyeol.

Dihari pertama, setelah Open House berlalu, Yifan, Jongin, dan Sehun adalah saksi bagaimana wajah Chanyeol nampak seperti mayat hidup; pucat, berkantung mata, lunglai, tidak ada gairah, dan tampak seperti orang kerasukkan karena Chanyeol tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun selama tiga hari.

Jongin adalah orang pertama yang mengusulkan agar mereka membawa Chanyeol pergi ke terapisㅡkarena ia pikir Chanyeol benar-benar harus pergi kesana sebelum ia menjadi gila. Tetapi kemudian, ide brillian seorang Kim Jongin musnah begitu saja karena Chanyeol memberontak.

Entah bagaimana disaat-saat seperti ini Yifan bisa menjadi sosok yang sangat bijaksana dan begitu dewasa. Ia membujuk Chanyeol untuk membagi masalahnya. Ajaibnya, Chanyeol tergerak untuk menceritakan semua masalahnya setelah itu.

Jatuh cinta.

Love at first sight, begitulah cara orang-orang menyebutnya. Konyol memang.

Chanyeol sedang terjebak dalam lautan api yang ia ciptakan sendiri saat ini. Chanyeol belum pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya jadi ia tidak tahu bagaimana seharusnya bersikap.

Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia bertemu dengan gadisnya di malam Open House. Dia adalah gadis pembuka acara Open House.

 **Mereka berinteraksi malam itu, disaat Chanyeol bersiap untuk bertanya siapa nama gadis itu, seorang siswa Hanyangㅡ** **yang entah siapa dia karena ia memakai topengㅡ** **datang dan mengganggu mereka. Ia berujuar, "Raja mencarimu Putra Mahkota, kami sungguh khawatir. Kami pikir anda menghilang." Dan perkataannya sukses membuat gadisnya menjadi sangat terkejut; ia membeku untuk beberapa saat.**

 **Chanyeol kebingungan. Beberapa saat setelah anak laki-laki tadi berujar, gadisnya bergerak mundur menjauhi Chanyeol sembari terus menatapnya tidak percaya.**

 **Jika biasanya semua wanita akan mendekati Chanyeol dengan tingkah gila merekaㅡ** **mereka bahkan bertaruh satu sama lain untuk melepaskan celana dalamnya jika itu diperlukan untuk menjadi pendamping Chanyeolㅡ** **namun tidak dengan pianis ini. Ia bereaksi seakan-akan ia lebih memilih terjun dari balkon itu daripada disentuh oleh Chanyeol.**

 **Chanyeol melangkah maju dan berusaha menggapai wajahnyaㅡ** **yang tertutup oleh topeng dengan ukiran cantikㅡ** **"Nona..." Sialan. Chanyeol bahkan belum tahu siapa namanya. Gadis itu membalas Chanyeol dengan sebuah gelengan.**

 **Chanyeol berusaha melangkah lebih dekat padanya namun gadis itu mengambil langkah mundur lagi. Gelengan kepalanya semakin cepat, matanya bergerak ragu kesana kemari dan ia bergumam pelanㅡ** **entah apa yang ia katakan tetapi Chanyeol melihat bahasa tubuhnya yang berbicara bahwa ia ketakutan, dan gemetaran.**

 **Semakin banyak Chanyeol berusaha melangkah maju, semakin banyak juga gadis itu melangkah mundur. Chanyeol semakin frustrasi karenanya. Chanyeol berhasil menggenggam tangannya namun gadis itu segera menepisnya. Kali ini gadis itu berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol seraya mengambil langkah untuk melarikan diri.**

 **Sepatu heels yang ia kenakan bahkan tidak mengurangi tempo berlarinya. Ia berbelok di ujung lorong dan Chanyeol masih berusaha mengejarnya di belakang. Gadis itu menemukan tangga di sayap kanan gedung dan ia menuruni tangga itu sambil terus berlari.**

 **Desain tangga ini benar-benar sialan menjengkelkan. Walaupun nampak mewah, ada banyak sekali anak tangga yang harus dilewati untuk mencapai taman belakang Hanyang. Chanyeol mendesis beberapa kali.**

 **Dibelakangnya, Chanyeol sudah hampir berhasil mendapatkan gadis itu. Ia tersandung dan jantung Chanyeol hampir melompat keluar karena melihatnya. Namun keseimbangan tubuh gadis itu patut dipuji, Chanyeol melihat ia kembali berdiri dan berlari lagi. Ia sudah sampai di lantai dasar sekarang dan tubuh lincahnya kembali berbelok ke arah parkiran.**

 **Chanyeol masih berlari mengikutinya ke arah parkiran tetapi tiba-tiba saja para wartawan yang berkumpul disana mengerubunginya. Blitz kamera menyilaukan dimana-mana. Suara bising mulai memenuhi telinga Chanyeol lengkap dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh mereka.**

 **Sialan. Chanyeol tertahan karena mereka disini! Mereka pasti paparazzi sinting yang tidak membawa surat izin resmi untuk memasuki ballroom dan meliput berita. Itu sebabnya mereka terlantar disini. Chanyeol melupakan fakta bahwa hal-hal seperti ini bisa saj terjadi.**

 **Chanyeol mudah dikenali karena ia sangat mencolok walaupun ia memakai topeng. Ditambah, ketika turun dari mobil tadiㅡ** **saat ia belum memakai topengnyaㅡ** **ia masih memakai pakaian yang sama!**

 **Chanyeol mendorong salah satu diantara mereka dengan kesal. Lalu ia kembali mengejar gadis itu. Chanyeol berlari tak tentu arah. Ada terlalu banyak mobil disini dan ia tidak tahu kemana lagi gadis itu pergi. Chanyeol kehilangan jejaknya. Ya, dia kehilangan jejaknya.**

 **Chanyeol berdiri dalam diam. Kepalanya menengok ke kiri dan kanan dengan cepat, "Fuck!" Chanyeol mengumpat dengan keras di tengah-tengah kesunyian arena parkiran sambil menendang udara kosong.**

Chanyeol membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam saat memori itu kembali berputar. Suasana hening di cafetaria kembali menusuk. Chanyeol menggertakan giginya sekali lagi lalu mengambil langkah lebar untuk keluar dari sana.

Beberapa hari lalu ketika Chanyeol mulai bisa terbuka, sesuatu dari dalam dirinya memberontak dan mencoba mencari siapa sosok yang pantas ia beri pukulan untuk bertanggung jawab atas masalah ini.

Chanyeol pikir siswa tidak tahu malu itulah yang pantas bertanggung jawab disini. Jika ia tidak datang mencari Chanyeol sambil melontarkan kalimat-kalimat 'Putra Mahkota' maka tentunya gadisnya tidak akan terkejut dan menjadi sangat ketakutan padanya. Setidaknya pasti akan berbeda jika Chanyeol yang memberi tahunya sendiri. Atau mungkin tidak perlu memberitahunya sekalian. Mungkin gadisnya malu berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, atau mungkin ia hanya tidak menyangka orang yang mengajaknya berdansa adalah Putra Mahkota? Ya mungkin begitu.

Dan siswa laki-laki sialan itu pantas mendapatkan setidaknya satu hantaman dihidungnya karena merusak momennya dan gadisnya malam itu. Maka Chanyeol mencari cara agar ia bisa melakukannya. Itu sebabnya ia berada di cafetaria sambil memarahi semua orang. Ia berada disana hanya untuk itu.

Sehun berlarian menyusulnya di belakang, "Hyung! Hyung! Astaga mengapa kau pergi disaat aku sedang mengambil bubbleku? Ya ampun!" Chanyeol bergerak menuruni tangga di depan Sehun tanpa menghiraukannya. Pengaruh gadis itu begitu kuat. Sepertinya Chanyeol benar-benar tergila-gila padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

Baekhyun meletakkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya dengan malas. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping lalu mulai mengamati lapangan outdoor Hanyang dari jendela.

"Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo memanggilnya pelan lalu mengambil posisi duduk tepat di depannya.

"Hmm?" Baekhyun hanya berdeham tanpa sedikitpun berusaha menatap wajah Kyungsoo.

"Mengapa kau berada disini? Bukankah kau membenci perpustakaan?" Kyungsoo bertanya heran.

Baekhyun menghela napas keras.

"Sudah saatnya makan siang!" Kyungsoo mengingatkan.

"Tidak selera. Pergi temuilah Jongdae. Dia pasti sudah menunggu lama." Baekhyun masih diam di tempatnya sementara Kyungsoo memutar matanya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya.

"Tidak ada." Baekhyun menjawab singkat.

"Ayolah, katakan saja padaku." Kyungsoo masih berusaha membujuknya.

"Kyung..." Baekhyun memanggil Kyungsoo lemah.

"Ya, Baek?"

"Apakah Cinderella memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dengan pangeran?" Baekhyun mulai berbicara aneh. Kyungsoo menatap rambut cokelat karamelnya dalam diam.

"Dia sangat tidak pantas untuk pangeran. Dia miskin, bodoh, dan kampungan. Tidak pantas bersanding dengan pangeran. Aku benar kan?"

"Baekhyun, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Pangeran itu juga bodoh. Dia tertipu oleh penampilan cinderella. Itu semua hanya berkat pertolongan ibu peri untuk satu malam." Baekhyun masih terus meracau.

"Lagipula itu hanya dongeng! Dongeng tolol! Didunia nyata pangeran pasti akan menendang Cinderella ke tanah karena ia bahkan bukan siapa-siapa." Baekhyun mulai terlihat kacau.

"Baekhyun, ada apa denganmu?" Kyungsoo menatapnya khawatir.

"Aku sangat mengantuk. Kyungsoo, biarkan aku tidur ya?" Namun tiba-tiba nada suara Baekhyun berubah menjadi lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam lipatan tangannya dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

Seseorang menepuk kepala Baekhyun dengan sebuah buku tebal. Mulanya pukulan itu terasa pelan dan itu mengingatkan Baekhyun pada tepukan hangat yang biasanya ia terima sebelum ia tidur di malam hari dari ayahnya.

"Hei, tukang tidur!" Kali ini orang itu memukul kepalanya lebih keras.

"Hentikan itu!" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi ia benamkan. Tangannya bergerak melindungi kepalanya dari serangan orang itu lagi.

"Sudah bangun huh?"

Baekhyun berusaha memfokuskan matanyaㅡia baru saja bangun dari tidur. Ia butuh waktu untuk membiasakan dirinya.

"Dasar kau brengsek!" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya untuk memaki seorang lelaki di hadapannya. Tetapi selanjutnya, ketika Baekhyun mulai mengenali sosok laki-laki di hadapannya, ia menjatuhkan rahangnya.

"Apa?" Chanyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

Baekhyun hanya diam saja. Lalu ia berubah menjadi lebih kikuk; matanya bergulir kesana kemari dan jemarinya bertautan. Chanyeol menyadari perubahan sikapnya. Ia sedikit heran namun berusaha mengabaikannya.

"Bisakah kita menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat?" Chanyeol melempar selembar kertas pada Baekhyun.

"Apa ini?" Baekhyun berdeham dan menelan ludahnya dengan paksaㅡuntuk mengusir kegugupannya.

"Pak tua itu memberiku tugas perbaikan untuk nilai Matematika. Ia menyuruhku mencari Byun Baekhyun murid kelas tiga yang katanya cerdas."

Sejenak Baekhyun tertegun. Lalu ketika ia melihat lembar berisi soal itu, ia terkikikㅡmenertawakan Chanyeol dengan gaya seorang Baekhyun ketika ia ingin membalas dendam. Chanyeol lagi-lagi menatap Baekhyun dengan datar.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Baekhyun memegangi perutnya. Ia tampak lebih rileks dibanding sebelumnya.

"Hey, berhenti tertawa!" Chanyeol mulai kesal dengan ejekan Baekhyun.

"Ini adalah materi termudah yang pernah ada, dan kau tidak bisa?"

"Kubilang berhenti!" Chanyeol menekan kata-katanya.

Baekhyun masih tertawa dengan kencang.

Chanyeol terlihat mulai jengkel, "Sialan kau!" Lalu ia mengambil posisi berdiri dan berniat melangkah pergi dari sana sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya lebih jauh.

"Akkhh..." Baekhyun memegangi perutnya kuat-kuat, kepalanya menunduk dan ia menggigit bibirnya dalam-dalam.

Chanyeol yang telah mencapai daun pintu perpustakaan berbalik dan memandanginya sambil mengangkat alis.

"Sakit, ya Tuhan!" Baekhyun mulai mengerang putus asa. Keringat tiba-tiba bermunculan didahinya.

"Kau baru saja tertawa lancang pada seorang Putra Mahkota. Rasakan itu." Chanyeol mengejek.

Tetapi Baekhyun tidak menggubrisnya. Baekhyun masih mengerang parau dan Chanyeol mulai menatapnya serius. Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak sedang bercanda. Apa yang terjadi tampak serius. Wajahnya pucat, ia terlalu lemah dan terlihat sakit.

Chanyeol berlari ke arahnya secepat yang ia bisa, "Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"S-sakit.. Chanyeol.." Baekhyun menjerit. Ia hanya terlalu panik.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi padanya. Kali ini lebih panik. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tolong berpegangan pada leherku." Chanyeol memegang punggung dan paha Baekhyun lalu ia mengangkatnya dalam sebuah gendongan. Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan ia mulai menangis.

"Tenanglah Baek, kumohon.." Chanyeol berusaha menenangkannya. Suaranya sangat lembut ketika mengucapkan itu. Tanpa sengaja matanya melirik kursi yang Baekhyun duduki tadi. Chanyeol melebarkan matanya. Ia menatap tempat duduk itu ngeri, "Baek, ya Tuhan! Kau berdarah!" Chanyeol berteriak.

Baekhyun melirik kursi itu dengan wajah memerah lalu ia membenamkan wajahnya didada Chanyeol. Ia hanya tidak ingin Chanyeol melihat wajahnya yang sudah terlanjur dipenuhi rasa malu. Chanyeol menegang untuk beberapa saat. Ia kehilangan kata-katanya. Raut wajahnya menampakkan kebingungan.

"Chanyeol, tolong bawa aku berbaring. Ini sakit.." Baekhyun mengeluh sambil terus mengerang.

"Ah y-ya!" Setelahnya Chanyeol berlari sambil menggendong Baekhyun menju ruang kesehatan Hanyang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

"Miss, kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit!" Chanyeol menatap Guru Kim yang cantik itu.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, Chanyeol." Guru Kim tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak yakin, dia berdarah!"

"Chanyeol, itu wajar. Baekhyun sedang menstruasi." Guru Kim menjawabnya geli sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Y-ya. Tapi ia tertawa padaku sebelumnya! Lalu ia menangis kesakitan! Apakah itu disebut wajar juga?"

"Ya Chanyeol. Beberapa wanita akan mengalami hal semacam itu. Hormom yang berubah-ubah serta rasa nyeri dibagian perut."

"Tapi tidak semua wanita begitu, Miss!"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi. Kubilang, beberapa wanita. Jadi itu benar, memang tidak semuanya begitu." Guru Kim berusaha memberitahu Chanyeol dengan perlahan.

"O-oh." Chanyeol membalasnya kikuk.

"Baiklah. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Kau akan pergi atau tidak?"

"Aku akan menunggu disini."

Guru Kim tersenyum lembut, "Saat Baekhyun suda bangun, bisakah kau membuat teh hangat untuknya? Ada air panas dan gula disana." Guru Kim menunjuk sebuah meja kecil di sudut ruangan kesehatan itu. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Ia mulai memfokuskan pandangannya. Aroma teh hijau yang menenangkan menyeruak memenuhi ruangan dimana ia berbaring. Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada ranjang itu.

Ruangan kesehatan Hanyang tidak terlihat seperti ruang kesehatan sekolah pada umumnya. Ini terlalu mewah, benar-benar berkelas. Sekilas ruangan ini tampak seperti kamar hotel. Baekhyun belum pernah ke tempat ini sebelumnya.

Baekhyun menyentuh bibirnya yang terasa kering. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan ia benar-benar kelelahan. Rasanya semua energi yang ia miliki sudah terkuras habis hingga ia bahkan tidak mampu lagi berdiri.

Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan secangkir teh hijau pada meja kecil di sampingnya. Uap mengepul dari dalam cangkir itu. Baekhyun meraih gagangnya dan menggenggamnya. Sebuah notes diletakkan persis di bawah cangkir teh itu.

 _Minum ini. Karenamu air panas itu mengenai punggung tanganku. Kau harus segera sembuh. Aku khawatir tidak memiliki lawan berdebat. Selain itu, tugas Matematikaku juga harus segera diselesaikan. Ah satu lagi, kau harus ingat bahwa sebuah gendongan tidaklah gratis._

 _ㅡ_ _PCY_

Baekhyun tertegun. PCY? Siapa?

Oh! si fungus itu?

Ia mencebikkan bibirnya kesal tetapi kemudian bibirnya mengembangkan senyum simpul

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

"Chanyeol!" Jongin menyahut diseberang telepon terlampau bersemangat.

"Yah Jongin! Aku memakai earphone!" Chanyeol menjawab kesal.

"Oh, maafkan aku."

"Ada apa?" Katakan saja."

"Dimana kau sekarang?" Jongin lagi-lagi bersuara dengan semangat.

"Di atap." Chanyeol menjawab singkat.

"Bagus. Turunlah ke taman belakang. Kami menunggumu."

"Apa kau baru saja memerintahku?" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya.

"Ya. Tapi setelah ini kau akan berterima kasih padaku." Jongin tersenyum disana.

"Jika itu tidak terjadi, aku akan menendang bokongmu." Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Well, kau berhak melakukan apapun, Yang Mulia." Jongin menutup teleponnya sepihak.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanyaㅡtidak percaya ia bisa dekat dan mau menerima perlakuan semacam ini dari Jongin. Well, itu membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar berteman kan? Pertemanan yang sehat adalah ketika kalian bisa saling memaki dan mengejek.

Dengan langkah malasnya, Chanyeol menyeret tungkainya menuruni tangga-tangga menuju rooftop Hanyang. Tujuannya saat ini adalah taman belakangㅡsesuai yang Jongin minta padanya tadi. Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk merenung sendirian di rooftop. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan ruang. Ruang dimana hanya dirinya sendiri dan kenangan-kenangan manis yang selalu menghantui kepalanya. Jadi, rooftop Hanyang adalah pilihannya.

Chanyeol berjalan di lorong-lorong sembari terus menatap ke depan. Iapun sampai di ujung lorong kemudian berbelok menuruni tiap anak tangga menuju taman belakang sembari mengingat kenangan ketika ia menuruni tangga-tangga ini seminggu yang lalu.

Ia sudah sampai di taman belakang. Disana ada Jongin, Yifan, dan Sehun sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Mereka belum menyadari kedatangan Chanyeol sampai Chanyeol berdehamㅡterlampau kerasㅡdan itu membuat mereka serempak berbalik padanya.

Ada yang aneh pada teman-temannya. Tidak, mungkin yang paling aneh si hitam Jongin. Ia tersenyum terlampau lebar sekaligus misterius.

"Apa? Ada apa dengan kalian?" Chanyeol bersedekap, menguliti mereka satu persatu dengan tatapannya.

"Jongin semakin tidak waras, hyung." Sehun bersuara.

"Ini masuk akal, kau tahu? Kita bahkan belum mencobanya sama sekali!" Jongin tersenyum lebar lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Chanyeol menatap mereka aneh.

"Jadi begini Chanyeolㅡ" Ucapan Yifan terputus karena Jongin memotongnyaㅡlagi-lagi dengan bersemangat, "Kami menemukan ini! Tidak! Lebih tepatnya aku yang menemukan ini!" Tangan kanan Jongin mengangkat sebuah sepatu Louboutin mengkilap berwarna hitam. Sementara Chanyeol berusaha memahami apa yang ingin teman-temannya sampaikan.

"Aku menemukan ini di samping anak tangga terakhir, ia tersembunyi oleh rerumputan itu." Jongin menunjuk area yang ia maksud.

"Lewat ceritamu, kau bilang bahwa kalian bertemu di ataa balkon sana, bukan? Lalu gadis itu melarikan diri melewati tangga ini, dan kalian berpisah. Bukankah begitu?"

Chanyeol hanya diam saja. Tetapi Jongin kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kau tahu, Chanyeol? Aku pikir kita bisa menggunakan sepatu ini untuk mencari gadismu. Kau bilang ia siswi Hanyang. Kita bisa mencocokkan sepatu ini pada semua gadis di sekolah ini lalu kita akan menemukan dia!"

"Jangan dengarkan dia hyung. Otaknya susah terkontaminasi oleh drama-drama." Sehun lagi-lagi mendebat ucapan Jongin.

"Aku akan mencekikmu Oh Sehun!"

"Lakukan saja."

"Mengapa kalian tidak bisa diam?" Yifan menengahi.

"Yifan hyung, kau percaya padaku tadi." Jongin berusaha mencari sekutu.

"Ya. Aku percaya. Mungkin ini akan berhasil. Setidaknya dengan melakukan ini, kami dapat membantu mengurangi masalahmu itu, Chanyeol." Yifan menatap Chanyeol teduh.

"Apakah kau ingin melakukannya, bung?" Jongin menatapnya juga.

Chanyeol memandangi sebelah sepatu yang tertinggal itu di dalam genggaman Jongin dengan sebuah harapan baru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

"Sial! Mengapa tidak ada seorangpun?" Jongin mendesah keras sambil berjalan kesana kemari.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi. Sialan, tadi itu benar-benar memalukan." Sehun menimpali

"Aku sungguh menyesal, Chanyeol." Yifan menepuk bahu Chanyeol yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

Chanyeol mendesah keras. Saat ini ia dan teman-temannya tengah berkumpul di dalam markasnyaㅡruang bawah tanah. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang sungguh melelahkan; mencari Cinderella.

Jongin tampak paling resah diantara yang lainㅡmungkin ia merasa bersalah, karena semua ini adalah idenya.

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa merah marun di ruangan itu. Ia memijit pelipisnya dengan jari-jarinya sendiri. Peristiwa tadi siang di aula benar-benar membuatnya lelah. Bagaimana tidak? Para gadis Hanyang membuat kerusuhan disana. Mereka berteriak, berebut, bertengkar, dan berkelahi hanya untuk mendapat giliran mencoba sepatu itu. Jika saja ini bukan karena gadisnya, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah mau mencoba hal konyol semacam ini.

Chanyeol mendesah frustrasi sambil bangkit berdiri dan mengangkat kotak beludru berisi sepatu cantik itu, "Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Lalu ia membawa tungkainya melangkah keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

Chanyeol menyimpan kotak beludru itu di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia mendesah kecewa, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dadanya bergemuruh menatap kotak itu.

Chanyeol melangkah keluar kamar dan mendapati Baekhyun sedang melewati lorong sambil menggendong tas MCM-nya. Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya kemudian berseru terlampau bersemangatㅡsejenak melupakan bebannya, "Yach hei!" Ia memanggil Baekhyun dengan senyum sumringah.

Bahu Baekhyun menegang, ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu berdeham untuk menutupi perasaannya yang campur aduk, "Apa? Kepada siapa kau berteriak?" Baekhyun mendengus sebal.

"Kau, Byun." Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah kepala Baekhyunㅡberniat mengejek tinggi badannya.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" Baekhyun melipat tangannya didada.

"Tugas Matematikaku." Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan jahil.

"Itu tugas milikmu. Jadilah anak baik, kerjakan sendiri!" Baekhyun membentaknya.

Chanyeol tampak tidak ketakutan sama sekali, "Hey, jika kau bisa menangkapku, aku tidak akan memaksamu membantuku lagi." Suaranya terdengar misterius.

"Apa yangㅡ" Baekhyun belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya. Chanyeol tiba-tiba aaja menarik ikat rambutnya dari belakang. Ia membuat rambut cokelat karamel milik Baekhyun tergerai di sepanjang punggungnya.

"Tangkap aku, pecundang!" Chanyeol sengaja mengejek Baekhyun.

"Sialan kau, keparat!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil berlarian mengejar Chanyeol di depannya yang berlari lebih cepat dan terus menerus tertawa.

"Aku akan menendang bokongmu!" Baekhyun terus berlari mengejarnya.

Chanyeol berlari menuju kebun belakang kerajaan. Kebun itu berisi berbagai macam tanaman hias yang mahal. Baekhyun terpana. Ternyata, lagi-lagi ia telah melewatkan banyak hal. Baekhyun berlari sambil melirik seluruh tatanan kebun cantik itu.

Baekhyun masih terus berlari, sampai tanpa sengaja ia tersandung bebatuan berukuran sedang. Tubuhnya oleh dan Baekhyun tak mampu menjaga keseimbangan di atas kakinya. Baekhyun jatuh terjerembab di atas jalanan setapak buatan itu.

"Akkhh!" Baekhyun menjerit. Lututnya mendarat lebih dulu dan kedua telapak tangannya menggesek permukaan jalanan yang kasar.

Chanyeol merasa dejavu dengan teriakan itu. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Terakhir kali ia mendapati Baekhyun, ia berteriak seperti itu juga. Dan itu sangat buruk. Ia menoleh secepat yang ia bisa, "Baek?" Lalu matanya melotot melihat Baekhyun yang sangat kacau bersimpuh di jalanan setapak. Beberapa meter di hadapannya. Refleks, Chanyeol segera berlarian menghampirinya.

"Apa? Dimana?" Napasnya memburu. Ia berjongkok di depan Baekhyunㅡtampak kacau, lebih kacau dari Baekhyun.

"S-sakit!" Baekhyun terisak-isak. Baekhyun sadar ia terlalu melebih-lebihkan ini. Baekhyun sudah sering berdarah, terluka, mendapat memar, dan lain sebagainya. Luka semacam ini tergolong ringan dan bukan masalah besar. Tetapi entah mengapa, di hadapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menujukkan sosok yang berbeda. Rapuh dan lemah. Atau mungkin ini karena perubahan hormonnya? Baekhyun menjadi sangat melankolis akhir-akhir ini.

Demi Tuhan. Mengapa Chanyeol selalu mendapati Baekhyun yang berdarah? Kali ini bahkan lebih banyak.

"Baekhyun, tenanglah, oke? Kumohon bernapas!" Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun dengan gendongan kuat, tangannya menopang punggung Baekhyun hati-hati.

Apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan selanjutnya adalah; membaringkan Baekhyun secepatnya agar ia lebih rileks dan tidak mengeluarkan darah lebih banyak lagi. Chanyeol menggendongnya melewati pintu belakang lalu ia bertemu Luhan sedang berkutat di depan kompor lengkap dengan apronnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Oh Tuhan!" Luhan berteriak panik melihat darah-darah di tubuh Baekhyun.

"Dimana kamar Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya terlampau panik juga.

Luhan tampak kebingungan untuk beberapa saatㅡkarena terlalu panik. Lalu dengan cepat ia mengambil langkah di depan Chanyeol untuk menuntunnya ke kamar Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

Baekhyun suda jatuh tertidur dan tampak lebih tenang. Chanyeol duduk tepat di sebelahnya dan Luhan sibuk membereskan kotak obat-obatan miliknya. Chanyeol mengedarkan matanya meneliti kamar Baekhyun yang tidak lebih luas dari kamarnya.

"Apa yang anda pikirkan, Yang Mulia?" Luhan bertanya hati-hati.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja, kamarnya terkesan menyegarkan." Chanyeol mengomentari dekorasi kamar Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun sangat rajin. Ia tidak bisa diam. Tangannya pasti selalu bergerak untuk mengerjakan sesuatu. Dia sangat kreatif." Luhan memandang lembut Baekhyun.

"Kurasa juga begitu." Chanyeol tersenyum membayangkan betapa aktifnya gadis yang lebih tua setahun darinya.

"Oh? Mengapa ini ada di tempat sampah?" Luhan mengangkat sebuah benda hitam berkilauan yang ia lihat di keranjang sampah Baekhyun.

"Astaga, aku membeli sepatu ini untuk ia pakai!" Luhan mengomel sendirian.

Chanyeol merasa dunianya berhenti berputar. Ia menatap sepatu dalam genggaman Luhan dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa digambarkan. Ia merasa telah berhalusinasi. Tapi tidak, sepertinya itu nyata.

Maka Chanyeolpun berlari seperti orang gila ke kamarnya dan menarik kotak beludru itu dari atas ranjangnya. Lalu dengan kecepatanㅡyang entah di dapat darimana ia berlarian kembali menuju kamar Baekhyun.

Luhan sudah tidak ada disana. Tetapi sepatu yang ia genggam tadi berada di lantai. Chanyeol memungutnya lalu membuka kotak yang ia genggam. Ia mencocokkan kedua sepatu itu di depan matanya.

Sepasang.

Itu pasangan sepatu yang Jongin temukan. Apa yang Luhan katakan tadi? Milik Baekhyun? Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur.

Benar, seingatnya Baekhyun tidak muncul di aula tadi siang. Ketika seluruh gadis berdesak-desakkan dan berebut ingin mencoba sepatu itu, Baekhyun tidak ada disana. Dengan hati bergetar, Chanyeol melangkah mendekati ujung ranjang Baekhyun. Ia menyibak selimut Baekhyun, menatap kaki telanjangnya. Chanyeol penasaran. Ia harus membuktikan ini. Chanyeol menyelipkan sebelah sepatu itu pada Baekhyun.

Cocok. Sepatu itu masuk dan tepat untuk ukurannya, sesuai.

Merasa kurang, Chanyeol meraih sepatu yang lain dan memasangkannya lagi.

Kini matanya berair menatap kaki Baekhyun. Ia sudah memakai sepasang sepatu itu. Sepatu itu sangat cocok untuk kaki Baekhyunㅡkakinya tepat mengisi rongga sepatu itu. Baekhyun adalah gadis pemilik sepatu ini. Baekhyun adalah gadis yang ia cari. Baekhyun adalah gadisnya. Gadis Park Chanyeol yang didambakan. Dada Chanyeol bergemuruh dan meletup-letup. Tenggorokkannya menyempit, nafasnya tercekat dan ia tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Chan-yeol?" Suara Baekhyun mengalun lembut, menatap Chanyeol kebingungan dan berusaha memfokuskan penglihatannya.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tepat dimatanya. Suaranya bergetar.

 **.**

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Author notes :**

Halooo! Lama tak jumpa!

First, I wanna say, thanks for all my reader who waiting for these updates! Guys, you're really mean to me! Banyak banget diantara kalian yang ngirim PM dan aku sangat terharu. Thank you so damn much! Dan untuk yang nge-review pake akun, sebisa mungin aku bakal balesin review kalian. So, jangan bosen buat review ya!

Second, sorry lama update. Jadi begini, selama empat bulan ini, aku lagi ngehadapin try out ujian nasional dan well, aku udah ngikutin try out dua kali, belum lagi ujian akhir semester, tugas kelompok, ujian praktik, dan masih banyak lagi halangan lainnya -jadi curhat- Aku tahu update satu chapter aja pasti ga bakalan memuaskan, ga sebanding sama yang pernah aku janjiin kalau aku bakal update setiap bulan. Well, sorry i can't keep my promise. Jadilah, aku memutuskan untuk brkonsentrasi meng-update dua chapter sekaligus.

Third, jangan bilang kalau alurnya kecepetan ya guys, lol. Aku memutuskan akan menyelesaikan fanfic ini sekitar sepuluh chapter -mungkin bisa lebih- oleh karena itu, kalian boleh kasih kritik dan saran, tapi yang baik dan sopan tentunya.

Last, di chapter kemarin idline aku ga muncul ya? hehehe

idline : maureen jsj (ganti spasi dengan titik)

that is all.

 **#ThankYou**

 **#JanganLupaReviewGuys**

 **#BelieveInChanbaek**

 **Regards,**

 **Jerys Jung**


	7. Stay With Me

**The Bastard King**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

And the other cast

School Life, Romance, Drama

 **Warning :**

 **Genderswitch - Rated M**

 **The story is mine, but the cast are not mine.**

 **Sorry for typo(s)**

Happy Reading!

 **Chapter 6 ㅡ Stay With Me**

Baekhyun bersandar pada kepala ranjangnya. Kepalanya menghadap ke jendela. Matanya memandang sendu ke arah turunnya salju di luar sana. Baekhyun selalu memerhatikan salju turun untuk pertama kali. Mereka seperti keajaiban. Mereka selalu datang, setiap tahun tanpa pernah terlewat. Mereka tampak indah. Dari tempat Baekhyun memandang mereka terlihat seperti kelap-kelip bintang yang berjatuhan. Awal mulanya hanya satu titik kemudian semakin lama semakin bertambah banyak tetapi mereka tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja. Baekhyun yakin udara di luar pasti sudah semakin dingin sekarang. Tapi tetap saja mereka indah dan menawan.

Sejak kecil memerhatikan salju turun adalah kebiasaan Baekhyun. Hingga sekarangpun, kebiasaan itu masih melekat di dalamnya. Baekhyun akan duduk diam di depan jendela sambil menyeruput cokelat panasnya dan mulai mengamati butiran demi butiran salju yang turun. Baekhyun tidak pernah cocok dengan musim dingin karena ia alergi dingin. Baekhyun selalu suka cuaca panas. Tetapi salju adalah pengecualian. Ia selalu senang memerhatikan salju.

Di tengah-tengah pengamatannya pada salju-salju itu, Baekhyun memandang cerminan wajahnya sendiri yang dipantulkan oleh jendela kamarnya. Tiba-tiba memori tempo lalu itu kembali berputar. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "Tidak... Tidak... Aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun bergumam sendirian sambil terus menatap wajahnya sendiri. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca dan bengkak.

Baekhyun mengusap matanya kasar berkali-kali, "Sialan." Ia mulai memukuli kepalanya sendiri.

"Kau bodoh! Gadis bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Baekhyun membenamkan kepalanya pada bantal-bantalnya, menangis terisak-isak dengan hati yang hancur.

Ini sudah berlalu seminggu. Setiap malamnya akan Baekhyun habiskan hanya untuk menangis dan menangis. Ia akan menangis sendirian, menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat agar isakan sekecil apapun tidak muncul. Ia gadis yang kuatㅡia terus merapalkan kata-kata itu di dalam kepalanya seperti mantra. Terus begitu hingga ia kelelahan dan jatuh tertidur. Ia hanya berharap esok perasaan sakitnya akan menghilang, dia akan baik-baik saja dan selesai sudah semua ini. Semua perasaan tertekan, tersiksa, bersalah dan semua perasaan-perasaan menyakitkan lainnya.

 **Chanyeol menyentaknya; ia mengguncang bahu Baekhyun dan menariknya untuk duduk di ranjangnya, "Katakan padaku! Kau adalah gadis itu?" Matanya mencari mata Baekhyun** **ㅡ** **berusaha menemukan petunjuk.**

 **Baekhyun terkejut, luar biasa terkejut. Matanya melebar tapi ia segera melempar tatapannya ke arah lain, "Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun berpura-pura kali ini.**

 **"Kau mengetahuinya, kau jelas tahu!" Chanyeol mencengkram bahunya lebih kuat** **ㅡ** **itu pasti akan menimbulkan bekas.**

 **Baekhyun meringis, "Ya, kau benar. Jadi apa masalahnya?" Baekhyun berucap dingin, berusaha mati-matian menahan getaran dalam setiap kata-kata yang ia lontarkan.**

 **"Apa masalahnya? Kau tahu aku mencarimu seperti orang gila dan kau berpura-pura tidak tahu! Kau** **ㅡ** **" Chanyeol berteriak marah dengan mata menyala.**

 **"Dengar, itu hakku ingin mengakuinya atau tidak. Lagipula, memangnya kita punya persetujuan untuk itu?" Baekhyun menyelanya.**

 **"Aku sudah mengatakannya, kau adalah milikku!"**

 **"Lucu sekali, Memangnya kau pikir kau siapa? Tidak ada hubungan apapun diantara kita. Kau bukan siapa-siapa! Aku tidak menginginkanmu!" Kini Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan berani.**

 **Chanyeol hanya diam, tidak bergeming. Semua kata-kata Baekhyun begitu mengejutkan. Reaksi semacam ini tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan terjadi. Dan itu menghantam kepalanya begitu kuat. Tapi lebih dari itu, hatinya merasakan suatu perasaan aneh, rasanya seperti berdarah, hanya saja tidak terlihat. Itu begitu menyakitkan. Begitu sulit untuk diterima. Chanyeol tersentak, pegangannya pada bahu Baekhyun mengendur. Kakinya membawa ia melangkah mundur dari ranjang itu.**

 **Lalu seolah Baekhyun belum juga sadar akan semuanya, ia kembali dengan kata-kata yang sanggup membuat orang terluka, hanya kata-kata, "Aku tidak menginginkanmu! Aku tidak pernah berharap itu terjadi! Jika saja aku tahu itu kau, aku tidak akan pernah mau!" Baekhyun terengah-engah. Tidak, lidah sialan. Bukan itu yang ingin ia katakan! Bukan itu!**

 **"Begitu." Chanyeol menatapnya kosong. "Aku begitu bodoh." Chanyeol tersenyum miris. Ia berjalan lunglai menuju pintu kamar Baekhyun tanpa sedikitpun menoleh.**

 **Baekhyun menatap punggungnya dengan perasaan hancur. Rasanya sulit sekali untuk sekedar menarik napas. Sakit, itu yang Baekhyun tahu. Mereka hanya berakhir saling menyakiti.**

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kepalanya menunduk dan ia melihat kaki mungilnya sudah memakai sepatu itu, selimutnya juga tersibak berantakan di sudut ranjang. Dengan tangannya yang gemetaran ia melepaskan sepatu itu, menyentaknya keluar hingga bekas kemerahan muncul disana. Baekhyun melempar sepatu itu sembarang. Ia meyakinkan hatinya sendiri; semua ini benar. Memang itu yang harus ia lakukan. Mereka tidak bisa bersama, apapun alasannya. Jangan konyol, hanya karena satu malam di acara Open House kau bisa jatuh cinta?

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, ia tidak boleh merasakan perasaan itu. Tidak pada Chanyeol. Tidak pada playboy super satu itu. Tidak pada putra mahkota. Tidak.

Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu bahwa ia akan menyesali tindakannya mengambil tawaran raja waktu itu. Jika saja ia tahu semua akan menjadi begitu sulit, tentu ia akan memilih zona nyamannya saja. Ini menyebalkan. Dan Baekhyun membenci dirinya sendiri karena ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

Dentuman musik mengalun keras di telinga. Bau alkohol, keringat, dan aroma-aroma aneh menyergap penciuman Baekhyun. Baekhyun berjalan memasuki bangunan dengan papan bertuliskan 'Doors' di atasnya.

Ia sedikit tidak percaya diri dan kikuk. Terlebih lagi saat ia sudah memasuki bagian dalam, para wanita hanya memakai dress mini, transparan, menonjolkan dada dan paha mereka.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia berdiri memakai celana jeans panjangnya, sepatu sneakers, dan kaos croptop tanpa lengan berwarna hitam yang menurutnya sudah cukup cocok untuk dipakai berpergian tetapi nyatanya tidak.

Kyungsoo menyikut lengan Baekhyun. Ia memakai dress pendekㅡpanjangnya hanya mencapai bokongnya, sepatu heels yang tinggi, dan rambutnya digulung ke atas. Ia tampak seksi dan liar. Baekhyun mengernyit. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya Kyungsoo memiliki sisi seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tidak ada." Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kita kemari untuk bersenang-senang, ingat itu!" Kyungsoo mencubit pipi Baekhyun yang semakin kurus saja.

Kyungsoo mengajak Baekhyun melepas penatnya di Club Doors. Ia hanya tidak tahan melihat Baekhyun yang tingkahnya begini. Baekhyun selalu bersedih. Tiba-tina saja menangis, menghela napas, melamun, diam membisu, begitu terus selama seminggu.

Kyungsoo memang sering pergi ke club. Club dan orang kaya rasanya memang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Biasanya ia akan pergi dengan Jongin, karena Jongin tidak suka seorangpun melirik Kyungsoo. Tapi kali ini pengecualian. Kyungsoo tidak pergi bersama Jongin karena malam ini adalah malamnya para gadisㅡKyungsoo menyebutnya begitu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal club, Kyungsoo berpergian keluar masuk club karena pengaruh pacarnya sendiri. Tapi ia pikir, itu tidak begitu buruk. Kau bisa minum-minum, memakai baju apapun semaumu, dan tidak akan ada yang berpikiran aneh padamu. Yeah setidaknya umurnya sudah tujuh belas. Jadi biarlah mereka ini menikmati kenikmatan dunia yang sementara.

"Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo! Aku tidak pernah masuk club!" Baekhyun berteriak di telinga Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sudah masuk lebih dalam dan mereka berdiri di atas lantai dansa. Udara di dalam benar-benar panas. Berbanding terbalik dengan di luar. Mereka menyalakan penghangatnya.  
Lampu berkelap-kelip dan lantai dansa ini penuh sesak oleh orang-orang. Peduli apa orang-orang ini dengan musim dingin. Ini terlihat seperti club tidak pernah tidur.

"Nikmati saja!" Kyungsoo balas berteriak. Ia meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama musik sembari tersenyum menggoda pada beberapa orang yang menatapnya. Baekhyun menjatuhkan rahangnya.

"Kyung, aku ingin pergi ke toilet!" Baekhyun berteriak padanya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Baekhyun nenggeleng lalu melangkah keluar dari area lantai dansa, menyelip diantara himpitan orang-orang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

Baekhyun memasuki toilet wanita setelah ia berkutat kesana kemari mencari dimana toilet itu berada. Ia menghampiri kaca besar disanaㅡingin mengecek bagaimana penampilannya. Baekhyun merapikan rambut panjangnya dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang bersemu merah. Sepanjang jalan menuju toilet tadi ia melihat banyak pasangan bercumbu disana-sini dan itu benar-benar sangat intim. Tetapi mereka bahkan tidak peduli. Mereka juga tidak berusaha mencari kamar. Justru Baekhyunlah yang merasa malu melihat itu semua. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun baru saja akan keluar dari toilet itu sebelum suara seseorangㅡentahlah bagaimana menjelaskannya? Itu adalah geraman. Terdengar menakutkan dan membuatnya merinding.

Suara seorang pria.

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

Tadinya Baekhyun tidak mau peduli dan ambil pusing dengan suara itu. Namun saat kakinya mencapai daun pintu, Baekhyun rasa suara berat itu terlalu familiar.

Baekhyun merasa deja vu.

Ia pernah berada di dalam kamar mandi juga saat itu laluㅡah sudahlah. Tapi mungkinkah itu terulang kembali? Baekhyun menggeleng kuat, entah apa alasannya tapi tolong jangan biarkan itu terjadi.

Baekhyun adalah si pemberaniㅡsemua orang menyebutnya begitu. Tapi kalu ini, Baekhyun berkeringat dan jantungnya berdegup terlampau kencang. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sumber suara. Ia benar-benar harus membuktikan ini sendiri.

Lagi, pintu itu tidak dikunci dan sedikit terbuka. Baekhyun memelankan langkahnya, berusaha mengintip ke dalam tanpa suara. Jika waktu itu Baekhyun merasa malu melihat iniㅡtadi ia juga sempat merasa tersipu melihat pasangan-pasangan gila di sepanjang lorong sana.

Namun saat melihat pria itu yang melakukan ini, Baekhyun merasa dunia berhenti berputar untuk sesaat. Semua terasa semu dan abu-abu. Bagian terdalam dari dirinya terluka. Terlalu dalam, terlalu banyak, terlalu menyakitkan.

Baekhyun merasa ini adalah siksaan terkejam yang pernah ia terima. Ini hukuman terburuk. Baekhyun merasa ia berdarah. Dimana-mana. Berdarah dimana-mana. Tapi luka yang paling sakit ada dihatinya.

Rasanya seperti diremat kuat-kuat lalu dihempaskan begitu saja. Sakit sekali.

Baekhyun benci mengakui ini. Padahal waktu itu ia baik-baik saja melihat ini. Ia baik-baik saja. Tetapi sekarang mengapa saar melihat ini justru Baekhyun merasa...sakit?

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya kuat-kuat, mencegah segala macam hal bodoh yang bisa saja keluar dari sana. Ia mengambil langkah mundur sambil menahan setiap desakan dari matanya. Setiap buliran-buliran kristal yang mendesak berusaha keluar dari kedua kelopaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

Chanyeol menampar Nana.

Kuat sekali hingga sudut bibirnya berdarah.

Nana memegangi pipinyaㅡyang baru saja ditampar kemudian menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, memandanginya tidak percaya.

"Apakah aku mengizinkanmu menyentuhnya?" Chanyeol bertanya datar, rautnya tanpa emosi, benar-benar dingin.

"Aku bertanya padamu, jalang!" Chanyeol menarik paksa rambut panjangnya ke belakang sehingga gadis itu memekik. "Apakah aku mengizinkanmu menyentuh milikku? Jawab aku!" Chanyeol membentaknya. Lalu ia menghempaskan tangannya dari rambutnya.

"Kupikir.. Kupikir.. Kau menyukainya." Nana gemetaran di atas pangkuan Chanyeol, "Kau menggeram.." Nana mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan hati-hati, terlampau pelan.

"Turunlah." Chanyeol memerintahnya, matanya menatap ke arah lain.

Nana mematuhinya. Chanyeol membuatnya takut. Ia begitu aneh. Chanyeol tidak pernah memperlakukannya begini. Entahlah, kemana perginya Chanyeol yang ia kenal? Ia turun dari pangkuannya dan menyingkir dengan segera.

Chanyeol mendorong pintu itu, ia keluar dan menatap pantulannya sendiri di cermin. Ia mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya sebentar lalu melangkah keluar sambil mengusap pahanyaㅡgerakan tangannya tampak seperti ia ingin membersihkan kotoran yang menempel disana.

Chanyeol tampak rapi, berpakaian lengkap dan tampan. Berbanding terbalik dengan seorang wanita yang telah ia campakkan di dalam sana. Pakaiannya robek di bagian dada, roknya tersingkap ke atas, dan celana dalamnya entah berada dimanaㅡia hampir telanjang. Rambutnya bahkan tidak lebih baik dari sarang burung. Menyedihkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

Baekhyun memarkirkan sepedanya cukup jauh dari tempat parkiran Hanyang karena tempat itu sudah dipenuhi oleh banyak mobil-mobil mewah. Salah satunya milik Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum kecut.

Baekhyun menyusuri koridor Hanyang dengan tatapan kosong; ia melamun. Sesekali Baekhyun akan menghela nafasnya, menimbulkan asap putih keluar dari mulutnya karena cuaca yang begitu dingin. Baekhyun terus berjalan tanpa menyadari beberapa siswi centil di depan sana akan menjahilinya. Ia tidak memerhatikan keadaan sekitar hingga kakinya menyandung siswi centil itu.

Baekhyun terjatuh, ia benar-benar belum siap. Ia sangat terkejut.

Baekhyun masih berada dalam posisi tengkurapnya ketika anak-anak itu sibuk menertawainya. Sejujurnya jika mood Baekhyun tidak dalam keadaan seperti saat ini, ia akan berusaha untuk melawan. Namun untuk saat ini Baekhyun benar-benar sudah lelah.

Hingga anak-anak itu merasa puas dan melenggang pergi, Baekhyun masih saja diam di posisinya. Kyungsooㅡentah darimana datang berlarian ke arahnya. "Baekhyun!" Ia memekik kencang.

Kyungsoo membantu mendudukkan Baekhyun di salah satu kursi panjang di koridor itu. "Ya ampun! Kau berdarah!" Kyungsoo menatap ngeri pada hidung Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat.

Baekhyun menarik sapu tangannya dari dalam saku mantelnya kemudian mengelap bagian bawah hidungnya cepat. "Ayo pergi ke ruang kesehatan!" Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun untuk berdiri.

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah biasa berdarah." Baekhyun menjawab Kyungsoo datar, tanpa ekspresi. Walaupun sebenarnya Kyungsoo tahu Baekhyun kesakitan di dalam sana. Baekhyun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela napasnya menatap punggung Baekhyun. Mau bagaimana lagi? Baekhyun menjadi sangat pendiam akhir-akhir ini. Padahal Kyungsoo sangat ingin membantunya.

 **.**

 **.**

Berita tentang Chanyeol yang sedang mencari Cinderellanya menjadi hot topic di Hanyang beberapa minggu lalu. Namun kini, berita bahwa gadis itu menolak dan mencampakkannya menjadi headline utama di kalangan siswa Hanyang. Seluruh murid tampak memegang ponselnya saat ini. Seorang pengirim tidak dikenalㅡentahlah mungkin dia sasaeng fans. Karena demi Tuhan bagaimana dia bisa tahu hal-hal tentang Chanyeol sedetil itu?

Pengirim tidak dikenal itu mengirim email berisi foto-foto, lengkap dengan penjelasannya mengenai situasi di dalam foto itu. Beberapa siswi memekikㅡentah karena terkejut atau kecewa Chanyeol menemukan Cinderellanya. Para siswa hanya menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Jadi, orang itu adalah Baekhyun si murid pindahan?" Nam Joohyuk sang ketua kelas 2A saja sampai terbawa suasana bergosip dengan yang lain. Suasana ruangan kelas itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi gaduh hanya karena berita itu. Mereka sibuk mengoceh, mengomentari atau membicarakan hal yang semestinya bukan urusan mereka. Seluruh muridㅡyang katanya anak unggulan terus saja bergosip, beberapa anak membuat kegaduhan dengan bernyanyi-nyanyiㅡmungkin ingin menyambut guru yang belum datang Suasana itu terus berlanjut hinggaㅡ

Debuman pintu yang beradu dengan dinding cukup mengalihkan atensi semua orang.

Kim Jongin membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan keras hingga membuat semua anak terkejut. "Hati-hati dengan lidahmu." Jongin berujar, melempar senyum misterius. Ini aneh mengingat Jongin bukanlah tipe anak yang suka serius. Namun kali ini ia berubah menjadi begitu kejam. Jongin sedikit bergeser sehingga seseorang yang berada di balik tubuhnya terlihatㅡhal itu membuat beberapa anak terkejut bukan main.

Chanyeol berdiri tepat di belakang Jongin. Ia kemudian mengambil langkah disampingnya saat Jongin melenggang masuk. Anak-anak yang tadinya berdiri di atas kursi, yang sibuk bergosip, yang sibuk menyanyi-nyanyi, perlahan-lahan mendaratkan pantat mereka di kursinya masing-masing. Seketika suasana berubah menjadi hening dan mencekam.

Chanyeol melempar ranselnya di atas meja, menimbulkan suara debuman keras. Lalu tanpa mempedulikan keadaan di sekitarnya, ia mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lipatan tangannya, mengabaikan semua tatapan was-was yang tertuju padanya dari banyak pasang mata di ruangan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

"The fuck! Apa-apaan kalian?" Baekhyun berujar marah saat beberapa siswi berpakaian rok super miniㅡdan jangan lupakan tatanan rambut rainbownya berusaha menyeretnya ke atap. Baekhyun berusaha menampakkan wajah datar dan sikap tenangnya karena demi Tuhan jika kau tampak ragu atau sedikit saja ketakutan, mereka akan semakin besar kepala.

Dengan tangan yang gemetaran Baekhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak pingsan saat menapaki tangga-tangga menuju kematiannya. Baekhyun belum makan apapun sejak pagi sialan. Mereka menyeret Baekhyun, mendorongnya hingga membuat lututnya bertemu tanah.

Lima orang. Baekhyun menghitung kaki-kaki super kurusㅡsekilas itu mirip ranting pohon di mata Baekhyun. Salah satu diantara mereka merenggut paksa rambut Baekhyun, membuatnya mendongak ke atas dan bertatapan dengan mereka semua.

"Jalang sialan! Jadi kau adalah Cinderellanya?" Gadis berambut merah terang itu menatap Baekhyun garangㅡyang dibuat-buat. Baekhyun hampir muntah melihatnya. Baekhyun hanya diam saja. Ia malah menatap balik gadis itu remeh.

Lalu bagai sebuah kilat, Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu apakah tindakan semacam ini dilegalkan, gadis berambut merah terang itu baru saja menampar Baekhyun. Cukup kuat. Baekhyun bahkan dapat merasakan kuku panjang ber-kuteks miliknya menggores pipi Baekhyun. Perih, tapi yang lebih tersakiti saat ini adalah harga diri Baekhyun. Demi Tuhan tidak pernah ada satupun manusia yang pernah menampar Baekhyun. Mungkin ya jika Baekhyun melakukan kesalahan. Tapi kali ini? Ia bahkan tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuatnya patut diperlakukan begini.

"Jawab, bodoh!" Dan ia berteriak. Baekhyun bisa melihat bola matanya hampir melompat keluar karena melotot.

"Apa yang kalian mau?" Baekhyun bertanya lelah, ia menunduk.

Mereka tertawa cekikikan. Andai saja mencekik seseorang sampai mati dan ia takkan dihukum, Baekhyun akan melakukan itu sekarang juga. "Tidak tahu malu! Menjauhlah dari Chanyeol kami." Temannya yang menyahut sekarang.

"Kalian akan mendapatkan itu." Baekhyun berujar dingin sambil bangkit berdiri, mengibas rok dan lututnya dengan gerakan anggun di depan mata mereka semua. Baekhyun menatap wajah mereka satu persatu, tepat di matanya seolah berusaha menghafal baik-baik bagaimana rupa seorang pecundang gila yang terobsesi pada Chanyeol si fungus brengsek.

Baekhyun melangkah perlahan menuju pintu keluar, menjaga langkah-langkahnya tetap tampak normal. Ia juga harus terlihat kuat disaat seperti ini. Baekhyun tidak mau ditertawakan lebih banyak lagi. Tangannya menggenggam kenop pintu yang menghubungkan atap dengan tangga. Ia memutarnya, kemudian mendorongnya.

Terkunci.

Baekhyun menyeringai, "Aahh!" Baekhyun mendongak, terlihat ceriaㅡhanya aktingㅡsudut bibirnya berdarah, cukup mengkhawatirkan. Baekhyun menangkap keberadaan kamera cctv di atas kepalanya. Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya yang bebas. "Pak! Terima kasih karena sudah menaruh kamera disana. Kau lihat yang tadi?" Baekhyun tersenyum remeh sembari menoleh ke belakang. Baekhyun masih saja mengoceh walaupun ia tahu cctv tidak merekam suara.

Baekhyun melangkah mundur, mengambil sebuah posisi. Lalu setelahnya hanya terdengar debuman yang begitu keras. Baekhyun mendang pintu itu hingga rusak, dan terbuka. Lima siswi itu terlonjak di tempatnya. Tentunya mereka tidak tahu bahwa mereka baru saja menggoda serigala betina dengan kekuatan semacam itu. Ia mampu membuka pintu yang terkunci itu dengan satu tendangan. Mereka menjatuhkan rahang dengan wajahnya yang memerah, gemetaran sekaligus panik disaat yang sama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia melempar koper hitam besarnya ke atas ranjang. Semua barang-barangnya sudah masuk ke dalam koper itu. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di samping koper itu. Baekhyun menatap tembok yang tadinya ia pasangi wallpaper berwarna biru cerah kesukaannya. Kini tembok itu sudah kembali ke keadaan semula, sebelum Baekhyun datang, persis seperti sedia kala. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya mengitari ruangan itu, berusaha merekam kenangan beberapa bulan terakhir saat ia melewati hari-harinya di dalam kamar itu.

Saat ini ayahnya tidak ada di istana. Ayahnya sedang berada di Mapo, melatih para pengawal-pengawal junior. Barkhyun tersenyum lirih. Ia akan datang dan membuat kejutan untuk ayahnya. Entahlah, satu-satunya yang terpikirkan olehnya saat ini adalah; melarikan diri.

Baekhyun masih berkutat dengan isi pikirannya, tidak menyadari seorang wanita melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Baekhyun?" Suaranya memanggil, terdengar khawatir.

Baekhyun mendongak, melempar senyum tipis padanya. "Hai eonnie." Matanya bahkan tidak membentuk bulan sabitㅡkarena itu senyum yang terlalu dipaksakan.

"Apakah-uh-kau akan pergi?" Luhan menatap koper dan tas kecil milik Baekhyun dengan perasaan tak menentu. "Mengapa?" Luhan menggigit bibirnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa berada disini lebih lama lagi. Ini bukan tempatku seharusnya." Baekhyun menunduk, merasa terlalu bersalah padanya.

"Sesuatu terjadi?" Luhan berujar sedih, turut merasakan kepedihan Baekhyun lewat pancaran matanya. "Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, Baek. Kau selalu memendamnya sendirian." Luhan mengusap pipi Baekhyun lembut.

"Nanti, aku berjanji. Hanya saja untuk saat ini aku ingin tenang, sendirian, eonnie." Baekhyun menghela napasnya berat, mengalihkan tatapannya pada langit-langit kamarnya guna menahan buliran-buliran kristal yang ia tahan sejak tadi. "Aku akan sering mengunjungimu, tapi sebaiknya kau yang mengunjungiku eonnie, aku.. Sepertinya tidak bisa datang kesini lagi." Baekhyun berguman, lagi-lagi mengeluarkan aktingnya, berusaha baik-baik saja padahal tidak sama sekali. Entah sudah berapa banyak Baekhyun berakting hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

Baekhyun menangis.

 **Baekhyun membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat di hadapan Junsu. "Yang Mulia, saya tidak bisa melanjutkan pekerjaan ini lagi. Sebagai gantinya saya bersedia menerima hukuman, apapun itu." Baekhyun menatap Junsu dengan seluruh keyakinannya.**

 **"Dari seluruh pengawal yang pernah kutemui, hanya kau yang pernah melakukan ini, Baekhyun." Junsu menatap balik Baekhyun.**

 **Baekhyun berlutut di lantai. "Yang Mulia, tidak ada sedikitpun niatan saya untuk melawan titah raja. Izinkan saya memohon untuk dipindahkan kembali ke Mapo. Saya akan menerima seluruh konsekuensi yang harus saya terima untuk ini." Baekhyun menaruh tangannya di atas pahanya yang ditekuk. Matanya menatap lantai ruangan kerja raja. Ia mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk ini.**

 **Hening. Untuk beberapa saat ruangan itu hanya didominasi oleh keheningan. Sampai akhirnya, entah apa yang membuat ini semua tampak lucu, Junsu tertawa begitu kencang hingga matanya berair.**

 **"Tidak masalah. Pulanglah Baekhyun. Aku tahu kau pasti tidak nyaman dengan Chanyeol." Junsu tampak mengelap sudut matanya. "Ayahmu juga kewalahan mengawasinya tetapi aku heran mengapa ia tetap mau menjalani tugasnya walaupun ia terlihat begitu kesal." Junsu tersenyum geli. "Jika kau berubah pikiran, aku akan menerimamu kembali, dengan senang hati." Junsu tersenyum tulus.**

 **Baekhyun mendongak, memandangi wajah Junsu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, menghafal semua hal-hal ajaib yang nantinya takkan ia temui lagi. Ia tersenyum dengan perasaan sedih teramat di dalamnya. "Terima kasih, Yang Mulia." Baekhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga mengucapkannya tanpa harus menangis.**

Ia menatap jalanan yang sudah beberapa hari ini ia lalui menuju sekolahnya melalui jendela taksi yang ia tumpangi. Baekhyun menatap sendu semua kenangan pendek namun membekas itu. Ia tidak menyangka meninggalkan istana itu akan berdampak seperti ini. Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya sambil meyakinkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tetapi semakin banyak ia menyangkal, semua itu terasa semakin menyakitkan. Air matanya seolah mengkhianati dirinya sendiri. Mereka terus saja mengalir tanpa bisa dihentikan. Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. Ia memejamkan matanya namun wajah teman-temannya berkeliaran disana. Ia merasa begitu bersalah karena tidak mengabari mereka. Semuanya tergambar jelas. Wajah Kyungsoo dan Jongdae, ketika mereka tertawa, ketika mereka terlalu sibuk membaca buku di perpustakaan, ketika mereka mengambil tempat duduk paling ujung di kantin, dan semua hal-hal manis yang tak mampu Baekhyun gambarkan.

Baekhyun masih terus menangis, menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, membuat supir taksi yang mengemudi itu menoleh beberapa kali untuk memeriksa apa yang terjadi pada penumpangnya. Namun saat supir itu menoleh kembali ke jalanan, sesuatu menghadang mereka di depan sana, membuatnya refleks menginjak pedal rem kuat-kuat. Baekhyun di belakang sana terantuk pada kursi di depannya.

"Paman, apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun mengusap keningnya sesaat mobil sudah berhenti.

Paman itu belum sempat menjawab apapun karena sekelompok pemuda tiba-tiba saja datang menghampiri taksi mereka, lalu membuka pintu penumpang dan menarik paksa Baekhyun keluar. Baekhyun mengernyit, ia ingin menjerit tapi kepalanya masih pusing karena insiden tadi.

Baekhyun bisa melihat dua mobil sport mahal menghadang jalannya taksi yang ia tumpangi ketika ia sudah berada di luar. Entah apalagi yang akan ia hadapi sekarang. Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah dan membiarkan pemuda-pemuda itu menggeretnya.

"Apalagi sekarang? Apa yang kalian inginkan?" Baekhyun bertanya lelah, terlampau frustrasi pada semua hal yang terjadi padanya hari ini.

"Jadi kau yang namanya Byun Baekhyun itu?" Seorang lelaki berpenampilan mencolokㅡsepertinya dia pemimpin merekaㅡmenghampiri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan malas menatap pemuda itu, menaikkan alis dan menunggu apa yang ia inginkan darinya.

"Bos, lihat dia menantangmu" Seorang lelaku di sampingnya menyahut saat menangkap ekspresi Baekhyun. Mereka semua laki-laki, sekitar sepuluh orang laki-laki memenuhi jalanan sepi ini dan Baekhyun satu-satunya perempuan disini.

"Well, intinya saja. Jadi kau pacarnya Chanyeol?" Lelaki mencolok itu bertanya lagi pada Baekhyun.

"Bukan. Kalian salah orang." Baekhyun menatap direksi lain, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lagi-lagi, mengapa harus Chanyeol?

"Kau pacarnya. Mari kita buktikan." Orang itu menarik pinggang Baekhyun dan memeluknya sambil tersenyum miring.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" Baekhyun bersuara, berusaha menyingkirkan tangan-tangan yang memeluknya.

"Aku suka yang agresif." Lelaki itu mendekatkan bibirnya pada Baekhyun namun Baekhyun menoleh ke arah lain membuatnya hanya bisa menangkap pipinya. Lelaki itu menggeram kesal lalu mencengkram pipi Baekhyun kuat-kuat, membuatnya menghadap padanya lagi. Iapun menekan bibirnya. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, lalu secara refleks, Baekhyun menampar lelaki itu sekuat tenaga. Lelaki itu terhuyung ke belakang. Ini saat yang tepat, Baekhyun lalu menendangnya, tetapi tidak mengenai titik lemahnya. Baekhyun cukup bagus dalam hapkido.

Lelaki itu jatuh tersungkur saat Baekhyun mengenai lehernya. Sesaat semuanya nampak hening, tak ada yang bersuara hingga anak buah lelaki itu menghampirinya terlampau tergesa-gesa, "Daehyun hyung!" Anak lelaki berambut madu memanggil bosnya.

Uh, jadi dia Daehyun? Tiba-tiba putaran memori di jalanan Yongsan waktu lalu berputar di kepala Baekhyun. Anak yang berduel balapan liar dengan Chanyeol? Pantas saja ia terasa tidak asing.

Namun semua tidak selesai sampai bosnya tersungkur ke tanah. Masih ada sembilan orang lagi, dan mereka semua adalah laki-laki. Baekhyun sangat tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Sekuat apapun, Baekhyun hanyalah perempuan. Tidak ada artinya kemampuan hapkido dengan sabuk hitam jika lawanmu adalah sembilan orang laki-laki. Jadi, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melarikan diri. Ia pelari yang cukup handal.

Baekhyun belum terlalu jauh, tetapi seorang diantara mereka berhasil menangkapnya. Lalu Baekhyun berusaha melawan, tetapi teman-temannya yang lain segera menyusul untuk membantunya. Mereka memegangi tangan Baekhyun, cukup kuat dan menyiksa. Dan yang lebih parah, Baekhyun merasa seseorang baru saja memukul leher bagian belakangnya dengan stun gun. Itu sangat sakit, dan menyengat, entah berapa volt kekuatannya.

Baekhyun merasa kesadarannya hampir hilang, beruntung Baekhyun memakai title neck di dalam mantelnya. Pandangan nya memburam, sialan. Ia tidak bisa pingsan. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia sampai pingsan disini. Ia akan diperkosa oleh mereka semua.

Baekhyun berbalik, ia masih sadar, tetapi pandangannya masih memburam, semua tampak samar. Baekhyun berusaha melawan, menendang, dan merebut stun gun yang dipegang oleh salah satu anak. Baekhyun berusaha, entah sudah berapa lama ia menghadapi mereka, tapi rasanya sudah seperti berjam-jam.

Baekhyun tumbang, akhirnya kehilangan kekuatannya juga. Semua semakin memburam, tapi Baekhyun tahu mereka mulai menghimpitnya di jalanan. Baekhyun tergeletak disana dan si Daehyun brengsek kali ini sudah bangun dan berjalan ke arahnya. Samar-samar ia melihat Daehyun merobek bajunya, dadanya terpampang dihadapan mata mereka semua. Baekhyun mengenakan bra merah muda yang manis dan mereka semua menyaksikannya.

Baekhyun dengan rambut berantakkannya, baju yang sobek, bibir yang kembali terluka karena ditampar lagi olehㅡentah siapa, dan bau menyengat dari belakang kepalanyaㅡmungkin lehernya terbakar karena sengatan stun gun itu.

Mungkin ini akhir hidupnya. Semua berakhir disini. Baekhyun memandang langit yang gelap diatas. Semua memori tentang pertemuannya pertama kali dengan raja Junsu terulang. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, apakah jika hari itu Baekhyun tidak menerimanya, semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja? Bahkan sekarang Baekhyun merasa telinganya sudah tidak berfungsi, ia tidak bisa mendengar suara tawa mereka. Semuanya samar. Dan hanya kegelapan yang mampu ia lihat.

 **.**

 **.**

Suara tiga mobil sport yang berisik terdengar mendekati jalanan itu, mereka masuk dan memenuhi jalanan yang kini semakin dipenuhi oleh segerombolan orang-orang

"Sebaiknya, kalian segera mengambil posisi berlutut sekarang." Yifan melepas kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya dan menatap sepuluh anak itu dengan pandangan datar.

"Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa para pecundang Hanlim tidak datang ke Yongsan malam ini. Dan ternyata inilah jawabannya." Jongin nampak berdiri dengan tampan, kemudian ia bergabung di samping Yifan.

"Bukankah sandera kalian adalah milik Hanyang? Berikan apa yang menjadi milik kami." Sehun menatap mereka marah, kemarahan Sehun selalu tampak seperti ia sedang bersantai, tetapi sebenarnya sesuatu yang kejam telah berkobar di dalam sana.

"Kembalikan dia." Chanyeol menatap mereka dengan kilatan marah.

Kini semua murid Hanlim, Chanyeol dan teman-temannya sudah berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Saling menatap dengan pandangan mata yang mengobarkan api menyala-nyala. Seperti jika kau lewat di tengah-tengah mereka, kau akan mati karena terpanggang. Persaingan yang benar-benar sengit.

"Aku yang menyanderanya. Jadi sekarang dia milikku." Daehyun maju selangkah, berujar dengan segala kesombongannya.

"Apa kau ingin memulai perang? Kita tahu siapa yang akan menang disini. Lebih baik menyerahlah." Jongin berujar seperti psikopat.

"Kami sepuluh dan kalian empat. Tentunya seseorang harus mengerti dimana posisinya berada." Daehyun menyeringai.

"Siapa peduli dengan jumlah?" Sehun menatap balik dengan pandangan mata yang terlampau tajam.

"Persetan dengan kalian. Kalian sudah mengkhianati peraturan malam ini. Seharusnya kalian berada di Yongsan. Bukan disini." Yifan meludah setelah mengucapkan itu.

"Baekhyun milikku. Dan si tolol Daehyun biar kuurus sendiri. Kalian atur sisanya." Chanyeol bersuara rendah pada teman-temannya, memberi instruksi layaknya seorang jenderal pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Hanya baku hantam yang terdengar, darah dimana-mana, dan suara retakan tulang yang berderak-derak. Berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena wajah tampan milik Yifan, Jongin, dan Sehun bahkan tidak tergores sedikitpun.

Mereka mengangkat badan anak-anak Hanlim seperti mereka adalah permen kapas, lalu mereka membantingnya, memelintir tangannya hingga suara tulang terdengar patah, berderak, dan itu mengerikan. Sehun bahkan meninju seorang anak hingga terkapar di tanah, kemudian ia menginjak perut anak itu, kuat sekali hingga mungkin dia bisa saja memuntahkan ususnya keluar. Begitu menarik karena Sehun bahkan selalu tampak seperti maknae kecil yang imut tapi sebenarnya ia begitu kejam.

Mereka berempat sangat ahli dalam bela diri. Dan tidak ada yang tahu hal itu karena mereka tidak pernah berkelahi di depan umum. Mereka juga tidak pernah kalah. Tidak pernah membawa pulang bentuk wajah yang babak belur atau berdarah. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa mereka seorang monster. Setidaknya tidak semua orang tahu.

Chanyeol menghampiri Daehyun, memukulnya sekali di hidung dan dia langsung terlempar ke belakang. Daehyun mencoba bangkit, mengambil stun gun yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya dan mencoba memukul Chanyeol dengan itu, tapi Chanyeol segera memukulnya lagi ketika ia lengah, menendangnya tepat di leher hingga dia jatuh terjerembap, begitu kuat.

Chanyeol mengambil stun gun yang terlempar, kemudian memutar-mutarnya di tangannya. "Dasar pecundang. Kami bahkan berdiri dengan tangan kosong." Chanyeol meludah ke wajahnya. Lalu ia melempar stun gun itu ke wajahnya. Daehyun mengerang, terlampau keras. Itu terdengar seperti singa yang mengaum-ngaum hampir mati karena kesakitan. Stun gun itu baru saja menyengat sebagian wajahnya. Tapi ia bahkan tidak mampu bergerak lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

"Haus sekali!" Sehun mengeluh.

"Ambil minummu sendiri, maknae. Kau terbiasa kami manjakan." Yifan berujar santai sambil bersandar pada salah satu pilar di ruang makan megah itu.

"Dengar itu baik-baik." Jongin tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya.

"Ouch!" Luhan yang baru saja memasuki dapur dengan nampan berisi cheesecake diatasnya terlonjak saat melihat tiga anak lelaki berdiri di dapurnya. Matanya langsung menatap siaga.

"Siapa kalian?" Luhan berusaha bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

"Ah noona!" Jongin menyahut semangatㅡentah karena melihat Luhan atau cheesecake di tangannya.

Luhan menaikkan alis, "Apakah kita saling mengenal?"

"Ya tentu saja! Kau melupakanku? Aku Jongin. Aku sudah bersama dengan Chanyeol sejak junior high school! Kau ingat si anak dance?" Jongin tersenyum manis.

"Ah! Jongin yang itu!" Luhan melempar senyum sumringah.

"Mengapa kau berada disini? Dan siapa mereka?" Luhan menaruh nampan itu diatas meja.

"Ini Yifan, dan dia Sehun. Mereka teman Chanyeol juga. Kami sedang bersenang-senang." Jongin berujar. Tak lama, Yifan memukul kepalanya karena dengan santainya Jongin menyebut 'bersenang-senang.'

"Oh begitu." Luhan melihat suasana berubah menjadi tegang. Jadi ia berusaha menghentikan pembicaraannya.

Pembicaraan mereka berlanjut dengan celotehan Jongin yang memohon untuk meminta sepotong dari cheesecake itu. Lalu mereka tertawa karena kekonyoloan Jongin.

Namun disudut sana, Sehun hanya diam mematung seperti orang bodoh melihat wajah Luhan. Mukanya bahkan sedikit memerah hingga telinganya. Ia nampak seperti remaja yang baru saja puber.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya berada dalam dekapan hangat. Badannya terayun-ayun dalam sebuah gendongan lembut tapi terasa kuat disaat yang sama. Baekhyun terlalu takut untuk membuka matanya. Ia takkan sanggup menghadapi kenyataan. Bisa saja saat ini Daehyun yang sedang menggendongnya untuk membuang tubuhnya di sebuah tempat pembuangan sampah. Baekhyun bahkan tak mampu merasakan kakinya sendiri. Semuanya terasa sakit. Sepertinya itu akan menimbulkan memar.

Semakin lama berada dalam gendongannya, Baekhyun merasa aroma yang menyambut hidungnya begitu familiar. Aroma lelaki ini, bercampur dengan aroma ruangan yang ia kenali milik seseorang. Baekyun semakin ingin mati saja rasanya. Ia belum sanggup menghadapi laki-laki ini lagi, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Chanyeol meletakkan Baekhyun di ranjang kamarnya. Dengan hati-hati mengurai anak rambut yang menghalangi wajah Baekhyun, mengusap keningnya terlampau lembut, dan setelahnya ia mendesah keras-keras. Betapa brengseknya si tolol Daehyun.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri mengerjap, beberapa kedipan kuat hingga pandangannya terhadap objek di sekitarnya menjadi lebih jelas. Pandangan keduanya bertemu, seperti ada sengatan listrik yang mengalir diantara pandangan itu. Bahkan sebuah pandangan mampu berarti cukup dalam, cukup menjelaskan perasaan-perasaan tak terucap.

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus memulai darimana, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, lidahnya terasa kelu, mungkin juga kram disaat yang sama.

Chanyeol baru saja bangkit berdiri dari tempat tidur di samping Baekhyun sebelum tangannya digenggam kuat-kuat oleh tangan mungil yang cantik di belakang sana.

Chanyeol menoleh, mendapati Baekhyun dengan mata yang penuh oleh air mata. Demi Tuhan, kenapa tidak ia bunuh saja si Daehyun itu?

"A-apa.. Aku sudah mati?" Baekhyun berujar, ragu dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak."

"A-apa kau nyata?"

"Ya."

"Bisakah.. Bisakah kau memelukku?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Ia terlihat begitu rapuh. Begitu hancur. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol hancur juga. "Tentu." Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, tidur dengan posisi miring disampingnya, memeluknya dari samping, mengitari tubuhnya dengan jari-jarinya, berusaha selembut mungkin memberi ketenangan untuk anak itu.

Baekhyun meledak. Ia meledak dalam tangisan yang begitu kuat, tetapi sebenarnya itu sangat rapuh di dalam sana. Chanyeol bergetar, berusaha membuat dirinya sendiri tenang, memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat lagi. "Aku bersamamu. Aku bersamamu." Hanya itu yang bisa Chanyeol lontarkan dari mulutnya. Hanya itu.

"M-maaf.. Maaf!" Baekhyun terisak-isak, meracau dan berusaha berbicara walau itu nampaknya terlalu sulit.

Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya, gerakannya lambat tapi menenangkan. "Aku akan mengobati lehermu."

Saat Chanyeol melangkah untuk pergi lagi, Baekhyun menarik ujung kemejanya, menggeleng seperti puppy dengan pipi yang dipenuhi tetesan air mata.

"Obatmu ada disamping, di meja itu." Chanyeol menunjuk meja yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Ia kemudian menjulurkan tangannya, membalik tubuh Baekyun; membuatnya tertidur dengan posisi miring. "Buka bajumu Baekhyun." Chanyeol berujar seperti seorang ayah yang tengah membujuk anaknya.

Baekhyun menegang dan Chanyeol melihat itu. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Chanyeol berkata lembut. "Aku janji, aku hanya akan mengoles obat ini saja. Kau memakai terlalu banyak baju." Chanyeol mendesah.

Baekhyun menunduk melihat apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Dan memang benar, kini Baekhyun memakai terlalu banyak baju. Mantel Chanyeol yang begitu besar menutupi seluruh tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun kemudian teringat bahwa bajunya sempat disobek oleh Daehyun. Dan mantelnya entah berada dimana. Jadi Chanyeol membantu menutupi tubuh Baekhyun dengan mantelnya sendiri.

Masih dalam posisi berbaringnya Baekhyun melepaskan mantel Chanyeol dan mendorongnya ke lantai. Lalu ia menatap kembali title neck yang ia pakai sudah robek di beberapa bagian. Baju itu sudah tak layak pakai lagi sekarang. Baekhyun menuruti perintah Chanyeol, ia menarik keluar bajunya. Sekarang ia hanya memakai bra merah mudanya saja. Ia bisa melihat ada memar kemerahan bekas anak-anak Hanlim yang menyentuhnya. Dimana-mana. Sepanjang pinggulnya, perutnya, bahkan dadanya. Baekhyun menatapnya sambil gemetaran.

"Baek, tarik rambutmu keatas." Chanyeol menatap punggung putih Baekhyun dari belakang. Ia menuangkan salep oles itu di telunjuknya. Baekhyun menurutinya. Ia memegang rambutnya ke atas sambil menggigit bibirnya, malu.

"Ahh!" Baekhyun menjerit saat obat dingin itu menyentuh lehernya. Chanyeol mengusapnya di sepanjang luka bakar Baekhyun. Beruntung karena itu tidak terlalu panjang dan dalam.

Beberapa olesan dan selesai sudah. "Sudah selesai." Chanyeol menyimpan kembali salep itu kemudian berjalan ke arah lemari, mencari kaos miliknya yang bisa Baekhyun gunakan.

"Pakailah." Chanyeol menyerahkan kaos itu pada Baekhyun tanpa menatap ke arah tubuhnya sekalipun. Membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah Chanyeol sangat membencinya?

Baekhyun duduk di ranjang itu, menarik masuk kaos berwarna hitam yang Chanyeol berikan padanya. Lalu hanya keheningan lagi yang melanda mereka.

Chanyeol masih setia berdiri dalam diam, dan Baekhyun masih duduk dengan kebisuannya. Chanyeol akan melangkah pergi lagi, Baekhyun bisa melihat itu. Tapi ia merasa semua berawal darinya. Dan ia harus menyelesaikannya. Setidaknya untuk memastikan perasaannya sendiri.

"Tidak, tunggu." Baekhyun melompat dari tempat tidur, berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol. Memandangnya putus asa, berusaha menahan kepergiannya. Kali ini Baekhyun takkan membiarkannya pergi lagi.

"Aku.. A-aku.. Maaf untuk pertemuan terakhir kali." Baekhyun membuka suara.

Chanyeol diam untuk sesaat. "Untuk apa? Apa yang kau katakan memang benar." Ia masih menatap ke arah lain

"Tidak, maafkan aku. Sungguh." Baekhyun hampir ingin menangis lagi. "Aku bersalah. Aku menyakitimu dengan kata-kataku. Padahal aku juga tersakiti karena itu. Aku harus meyakinkan bahwa apa yang aku rasakan memang benar."

"Apa itu?" Chanyeol mengangkat alis.

"Aku mencintaimu." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, di matanya. Menatapnya dengan segala kejujuran dan rasa menyerahnya. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku menginginkanmu. Aku menyesal. Akuㅡ"

Chanyeol memegang belakang kepala Baekhyun, menabrakkan bibirnya, menekan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun yang lembut. Untuk sesaat itu hanya kecupan ringan, tetapi begitu dalam dan sarat oleh maksud yang tersembunyi, maksud yang selama ini tidak bisa mereka utarakan lewat kata-kata.

Chanyeol memegang pipinya, memundurkan wajahnya lalu menatap Baekhyun. Kali ini hanya Baekhyun yang ia lihat, ia melihat jauh ke dalam matanya. "Katakan sekali lagi." Chanyeol menatapnya penuh antisipasi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengatakannya tanpa memutuskan pandangannya sedikitpun.

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Baek."

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun lagi. Kali ini lebih lembut, lebih dalam. Chanyeol meletakkan bibirnya diatas bibir Baekhyun dengan hati-hati. Seolah Baekhyun adalah barang paling mahal, paling langka, dan begitu berharga. Ia meletakkan tangannya di sekitar pinggul Baekhyun. Kemudian bibirnya bergerak, sangat pelan dan lembut. Bibirnya membelai celah bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut, bergerak konstan, memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha meraup Baekhyun sebanyak yang ia bisa tanpa menyakitinya. Baekhyunpun sama, tanpa ragu membalas ciuman itu. Memejamkan mata bersama Chanyeol dan membuat ritme ciuman mereka menjadi lebih manis. Tangan Baekhyun merambat ke leher Chanyeol, berusaha menyeimbangkan perbedaan tinggi mereka juga mencari sebuah pegangan. Jika tidak, Baekhyun akan merosot ke lantai. Ciuman pertama mereka ketika mereka sudah mengakui perasannya masing-masing. Begitu indah dan menakjubkan. Jantung mereka bergerak seirama, berdebar-debar memanggil satu nama yang mereka tahu membuat mereka berdetak lebih keras. Cahaya rembulan bagaikan sorot lampu yang menyinari kamar yang redup itu. Semua seolah buram, samar dan hilang. Hanya ada mereka berdua. Hanya ada mereka untuk dunia ini. Jadi tidak ada satu orangpun yang bisa memisahkan apalagi menghancurkan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Author notes :**

Stun gun :Sebuah senjata yang menggunakan energi listrik (semacam alat kejut listrik). Dapat menimbulkan luka yang cukup serius tergantung berapa dayanya. Namun stun gun adalah senjata yang non-mematikan.

 **Bye-bye 2016!**

 **HELLO 2017!**

 **Happy New Year 2017 for my dearest reader-nim.**

Semoga di tahun ini semua terobosan, rencana, dan harapan yang kita inginkan dapat tercapai. Amen.

Semoga kalian yang sudah menunggu-nunggu fanfic ini merasa terpuaskan dengan updatenya cerita ini. Well, aku pribadi merasa bahagia nulis chapter ini, lmao.

Gimana perasaan kalian Chanbaek Shipper dengan momen tahun baruannya mereka di instagram cy? hahahaha. Mereka tiap pergantian taun so sweet ya. Lah gua sendirian aja mulu -curcol-. Ada yang nanya waktu itu, aku kobam ga sama picture yang di upload di instaramnya oohsehun (ituloh foto semua member exo, disitu Chanyeolnya piggyback/gendong Baekhyun, yang ada Lee Soomannya). Well, pertama kali liat pict itu muncul di timeline, mata ini langsung fokus nyari Baekhyun, dan oops aku terkejut hampir menjerit rempong -lebay oke- ga nyangka aja mereka bakal begitu di depan papa tercinta (read : Sooman).

Gimana dengan chapter ini? Well, ayo kita main tebak-tebakkan. Chapter depan akan ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Apa itu? Jawabannya : rahasia. Pokoknya semoga kalian ga kesel dan tetep menikmati TBK untuk chapter depan, lol.

Aku sangat menghargai masukan kalian! Beberapa review sempat aku balas tapi beberapa lagi ngga. I'am really sorry.

 **Terima kasih banyak untuk para reviewers yang sudah menyemangati sekolah aku.** Well, aku bakal kerja keras supaya bisa lulus dan menyelesaikan fanfic ini. I love you I love you I love you I love you! wkwkwkwk

Last, **thanks untuk semua readers, followers, favorites, reviewers!**

 **#ThankYou**

 **#JanganLupaReviewGuys**

 **#BudayakanBerkomunikasiDenganJerysLewatKolomReview**

 **#BelieveInChanbaek**

 **Regards,**

 **Jerys Jung.**


	8. A Surprise

**The Bastard King**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

And the other cast

School Life, Romance, Drama

 **Warning :**

 **Genderswitch - Rated M**

 **The story is mine, but the cast are not mine.**

 **Sorry for typo(s)**

Happy Reading!

 **Chapter 7** **ㅡ** **A Surprise**

"Selamat pagi, Yeoreum!" Baekhyun melemparkan senyum pada Yeoreum yang tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju dapur.

"Eonnie?" Yeoreum justru melemparkan tatapan bingungnya.

"Ada yang aneh?" Baekhyun mengernyit melihat ekspresinya.

"Maaf.. Tapi aku melihat kamarmu kosong kemarin." Yeoreum tersenyum gugup.

"Ahh itu. Tadinya aku akan pergi." Baekhyun meringis, menggigit pipi dalamnya.

"Pergi? Apa yang terjadi?" Yeoreum memandanginya dengan mata yang memancarkan perasaan ia kecewa.

"Ada sedikit masalah. Tapi kurasa aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Masalah itu harus dihadapi bukan? Itulah cara mengatasi masalah dengan benar." Baekhyun terkekeh dengan penuturannya sendiri.

"Jadi eonnie tidak akan pergi?" Yeoreum berusaha bertanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak." Baekhyun tersenyum, menoleh menatap jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya, "Ah aku harus segera berangkat ke sekolah! Sampai jumpa Yeoreum." Baekhyun melambaikan tangan padanya kemudian bergegas keluar dari area dapur. Ia menyusuri lorong demi lorong, berniat menuju parkiran untuk menyiapkan sepedanya kemudian berangkat menuju Hanyang.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari dalam kamarnya dengan wajah berbinar-binar, ia baru saja keluar dari sana sambil memakai seragam kebanggaan Hanyang yang begitu mahal, sepatu mahalnya, dan jangan lupakan penampilan sempurnanya. Lalu matanya menangkap seseorang melangkah di lorong, semakin mendekatinya.

"Morning, Juliet." Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun berdiri di depannya sambil menggendong tas MCM miliknya.

Ia menaikkan alisnya saat Baekhyun berpura-pura tidak melihatnya dan mengambil jalan lain. Chanyeol tidak menyerah, ia menghadang langkah kaki Baekhyun di lorong itu.

"Mau kemana? Setidaknya balas sapaanku dulu." Chanyeol masih mempertahankan nada lembutnya.

"Sekolah. Kau tidak lihat sudah jam berapa sekarang? Minggir!" Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan begitu garang.

"Tidak mau." Chanyeol masih tetap dengan pendiriannya. Jika Baekhyun mengambil langkah ke kiri, ia akan menutup jalannya. Jika Baekhyun mengambil langkah ke kanan, ia akan menutupnya juga. Jadi Baekhyun tidak bisa melewati lorong itu begitu saja.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Juliet? Kau begitu manis tadi malam." Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat memerah, entah karena ia marah atau tersipu.

"Namaku Baekhyun, idiot!" Baekhyun masih berdebat dengan Chanyeol, memintanya untuk bergeser dan memberi ruang lebih untuknya tetapi Chanyeol tidak juga menyerah.

"Ahh! Apa itu?!" Baekhyun menjerit sambil menunjuk langit-langit di lorong, matanya bersinar ketakutan, dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun, melihat ke langit-langit dan mencari-cari apa yang membuat Baekhyun menjerit ketakutan seperti itu.

Tetapi tidak ada apapun di atas langit-langit itu. Tidak ada satupun hal yang aneh. Semuanya tampak normal.

"AHH!" Chanyeol berteriak kesakitan, refleks karena Baekhyun menginjak kakinya.

Sialan ternyata itu hanya tipuan.

Baekhyun berlari saat Chanyeol memegangi kakinya yang diinjak. Chanyeol bersandar pada dinding sambil terus mengumpat. Itu sangat sakit, Baekhyun tidak main-main.

Baekhyun tertawa di sepanjang jalannya melewati lorong-lorong. Chanyeol memperhatikannya sambil terus mengeluh betapa ia sangat kesakitan, betapa mengerikannya kekuatan Baekhyun. Tapi tentu saja ia takkan menyerah. Chanyeol merogoh ponselnya dari dalam mantel yang ia gunakan, mengaktifkan ponselnya lalu mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

Hanya butuh beberapa detik lalu panggilannya diangkat oleh orang di seberang sana. Chanyeol menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya, kemudian bergumam, "Paman, kunci gerbangnya dan jangan biarkan siapapun lewat kecuali aku, oke?" Chanyeol memutus sambungan setelah ia menyelesaikan ucapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku akan terlambat, ya Tuhan! Buka gerbang sialan ini. Aku harus pergi!" Baekhyun menendang-nendang pintu gerbang megah yang ditutup rapat itu.

Biasanya pintu itu dibuka di jam-jam pagi. Namun mengapa sekarang gerbangnya ditutup? Baekhyun tidak tahu pada siapa ia harus berteriak. Pintu gerbang ini terbuka dan tertutup dengan otomatis. Seseorang di dalam sana yang mengendalikannya lewat pantauan cctv. Tetapi Baekhyun sudah menunggu hampir sepuluh menit dan pintu gerbang itu bahkan tidak mau terbuka sedikitpun untuknya.

Sepedanya tergeletak di samping, di tanah. Ia sudah tidak peduli. Yang terpenting untuk saat ini adalah, datang secepatnya ke Hanyang untuk memastikan bahwa ia masih menjadi murid Hanyang. Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah Junsu sudah mengurus surat kepindahannya atau belum. Jika tidak, maka Baekhyun sedang beruntung. Tapi jika ya, Baekhyun harus segera mengurus pembatalannya. Atau menempuh prosedur-prosedur yang harus dilalui.

Dan ini semua tidak membantu. Ditambah Chanyeol menghadangnya tadi. Waktunya semakin berkurang saja. Baekhyun sudah benar-benar sampai diambang batas kesabarannya. Apakah ini hari sialnya? Baekhyun memijit keningnya yang berdenyut, kepalanya pening sekali. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk merasa stres.

 **.**

 **.**

Mercedes-Benz AMG G65 itu meluncur memasuki area halaman depan istana. Lalu mobil mewah itu membunyikan klaksonnya, memekakkan telinga. Si pengemudi membunyikan klakson berulang-ulang. Membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, melemparkan tatapan kesalnya.

"Apalagi sekarang?" Baekhyun mendesah frustrasi. Ia menghampiri pengemudi gila itu. Sadar, si pengemudipun menurunkan kacanya, menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan geli.

"Juliet, mengapa kau berdiri disana? Kau bisa tertabrak."

"Dasar sinting." Baekhyun pura-pura mual melihatnya.

"Naiklah. Kau mau ke sekolah, bukan?"

"Chanyeol, apa ini bagian dari rencanamu?" Baekhyun memelototinya.

"Tidak." Chanyeol menggeleng setelah ia pura-pura berpikir keras.

"Mengapa pintunya tidak mau terbuka?" Baekhyun masih terlihat kesal.

"Mungkin dia akan terbuka jika mobil ini yang melewatinya." Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan nada misterius.

"Sial. Sial. Sial." Baekhyun mengutuk dan mengumpat kesana-kemari.

"Ayolah, Juliet. Kita bisa pergi bersama. Apa susahnya hm?"

"Tidak. Sudah cukup untuk berlutut di depan sasaengmu." Baekhyun merenggut.

"Kau menangis?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun khawatir saat melihat matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku lelah. Mengapa semua berjalan begitu sulit?" Baekhyun masih terlihat ingin menangis.

Chanyeol melompat turun dari mobilnya, menghampiri Baekhyun dan segera membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. "Astaga, maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin menggodamu. Jangan menangis."

"Aku membencimu." Baekhyun bergumam.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Juliet." Chanyeol mencium rambut cokelat caramel milik Baekhyun. "Pergi ke sekolah bersamaku, ya?"

"Dasar pemaksa!" Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kemudian melompat naik ke kursi penumpangㅡtepat di samping pengemudi sambil terus mempertahankan ekspresi jengkelnya, kemudian membanting pintu mobil itu agar tertutup.

Chanyeol bergidik ngeri. Tapi tidak masalah selagi itu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memang punya caranya sendiri untuk menunjukkan bagaimana dia mencintai Chanyeol. Agak aneh tapi Chanyeol menyukainya.

"Ehm a-aku, u-uh a-aku harus... Aduh! dimana tasku?" Baekhyun susah payah mengucapkan kalimat itu, tergagap parah karena terlampau gugup.

Matanya bahkan tidak mampu menatap dada Chanyeol. Ia terlalu malu dan takut. Mereka baru saja berciuman panas dan Baekhyun memerah luar biasa. Ia hanya menatap lantai terus menerus.

"Tas dan kopermu sudah ada di dalam kamarmu." Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun yang menunduk.

"Begitu. Aku.. Aku.. Harus pergi! Selamat tinggal!" Setelahnya Baekhyun lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol. Ia begitu menggemaskan disaat seperti itu, membuat Chanyeol menarik sudut bibirnya, tidak mampu untuk tidak tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

"Turunkan aku disana!" Baekhyun bergerak-gerak di dalam mobil, terlampau frustrasi karena Chanyeol tampaknya tidak ingin mendengar Baekhyun sama sekali.

"Di depan sana! Turunkan aku disana." Baekhyun masih bersikeras menunjuk-nunjuk tapi Chanyeol seolah tuli dan buta.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun merengek, setengah mati merasa jengkel juga.

"Romeo dan Juliet selalu bersama. Bahkan hingga maut menjemput, mereka selalu bersama." Chanyeol menjawab Baekhyun main-main.

"Idiot! Aku bukan Juliet! Hentikan dongeng omong kosong ini." Baekhyun mendesah keras.

"Jadi, kau ingin kupanggil apa sayang? Cinderella? Atau Belle? Atau Aurora?"

"Panggil saja Shrek." Baekhyun menyembur Chanyeol, dengan nada marahnya.

Chanyeol meledak dalam tawa, "Tidak.. Tidak.. Itu tidak cocok untukmu. Juliet yang terbaik."

"Demi Tuhan!" Baekhyun memegangi kepalanya. "Tidak bisakah yang satu ini dipenuhi? Turunkan aku disana, please." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan imutㅡberusaha berakting, merayunya. Biasanya ini akan berhasil. Baekhyun punya aegyo yang bagus.

Bibir Chanyeol mengejang, itu terlalu manis dan Chanyeol hampir luluh karena itu, tetapi kemudian ia menggeleng, "Apapun yang terjadi, kita harus masuk bersama kesana, Juliet." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

Pelajaran matematika.

Beberapa anak di dalam kelas 3A tengah menguap lebar-lebar. Beberapa lagi tengah menahan kantuk dengan sangat. Atmosfir yang tercipta di dalam kelas juga tidak membantu sama sekali. Benar-benar membosankan.

Hening, benar-benar hening. Hanya suara guru Song saja yang menggema di dalam ruangan mewah milik Hanyang itu. Guru song itu cantik, tapi tidak lebih cantik dari Miss Kimㅡdia yang tercantik, luar ataupun dalam. Tak menampik itu sebabnya guru Song yang hampir menginjak kepala empat itu belum bersuami juga. Dia benar-benar galak. Hell, jangan coba-coba membuat mejamu berderit di dalam kelasnya. Tatap matanya, jangan melihat ke arah lain, apalagi pintu kelas. Jika sedetik saja matamu menatap pintu kelas, dia akan menendang pantatmu keluar kelas. Dia tidak akan pernah mau mendengar alasan apapun. Dia mutlak, mendominasi dan mengerikan. Itulah sebabnya ruangan kelas itu lebih mirip seperti kuburan. Ini membuat beberapa anak menjadi lesu, tidak bersemangat, lelah, jenuh, dan frustrasi.

Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap setiap goresan yang guru Song bubuhkan di atas papan tulis putih itu dengan penuh minat. Ia tampak santai, menikmati detik-detik yang berlalu dalam pelajaran itu. Jemarinya memutar-mutar pena yang ia pegang. Sesekali, dengan tanggap, Baekhyun akan mencatat sesuatu di dalam bukunya, sesuatu yang ia pikir memang perlu ia ingat, menulis beberapa contoh. Bagaimana cara cepat untuk menyelesaikan tipe soal semacam ini dan itu. Baekhyun mungkin satu-satunya anak yang mencintai pelajaran matematika di kelas itu.

Baekhyun tengah asik mencerna setiap informasi baru yang ia tangkap, ia menggigit ujung penanya, keningnya berkerut saat ia mendapati sesuatu yang agak sulit. Baekhyun berusaha membangun konsentrasinya, menggali materi yang sudah ia pelajari sebelumnya, lalu ia hubungkan dengan materi terbaru yang ia dapat hari ini sampaiㅡ

Sebuah pesawat kertas kecil mendarat di kepalanya dan kemudian tersangkut di rambut panang milik Baekhyun. Pesawat itu meluncur dari arah belakang, tepatnya dari arah tempat duduk Yifan. Yifan duduk tepat di belakang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeram. Konsentrasinya, pikirannya, semua menguap karena ulah anak sialan ini. Dia menghancurkan mood belajar Baekhyun. Apa sih yang dia pikirkan?

Baekhyun berbalik, hendak memelototi Yifan. Ia benar benar kesal. Sungguh.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, Baekhyun justru melebarkan pupil matanyaㅡterkejut. Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut, ia hampir saja berteriak. Hampir.

Chanyeol meletakkan telunjuknya di atas bibirnya. Memberi isyarat agar Baekhyun diam, tidak berteriak, tidak membuat gesture berlebihan karena itu akan menarik perhatian semua orang, dan tentunya guru Song.

Sialan. Apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan? Mengapa ia menyusup ke dalam kelas Baekhyun? Dan dimana si bodoh Yifan? Mengapa justru Chanyeol yang duduk disana?

Ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang Baekhyun ingin tanyakan, tetapi mulutnya bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Chanyeol tersenyum, ia memberi gesture agar Baekhyun menghadap ke arah semula, memerhatikan guru Song. Ia juga memerintahkan Baekhyun mengambil pesawat buatan yang ia lempar.

Baekhyun menurut, gerakannya terlampau kaku. Otaknya bergerak lambat. Baekhyun menunduk dan mengambil pesawat yang Chanyeol lempar tadi. Ia mengambilnya, meletakkannya di atas meja, menutupinya agar tidak terlihat oleh guru Song di depan sana.

Lalu Baekhyun mulai mengurai lipatan pesawat itu, ia mendapati sebuah tulisan di dalamnya. Tulisan Chanyeol.

 **Juliet, mengapa kau begitu serius?** **ㅡ** **pcy**

Baekhyun mengambil penanya, dengan cepat menulis sebuah balasan untuk anak itu.

 **Aku harus belajar. Ini tingkat akhir.** **ㅡ** **B**

Baekhyun meremas pesawat mainan buatan Chanyeol hingga tak berbentukㅡia melakukannya tanpa perasaan. Lalu Baekhyun melemparkan gulungan kertas bekas remasannya ke arah Chanyeol. Beruntung Chanyeol berhasil menangkapnya.

Sebuah lemparan lagi,

 **Kau tidak harus belajar. Kau pintar.** **ㅡ** **pcy**

 **Yah kau yang seharusnya banyak belajar. Jangan ganggu aku. Dasar penyusup!** **ㅡ** **B**

 **Aku melakukannya karena ingin melihatmu.** **ㅡ** **pcy**

 **Dasar gila!** **ㅡ** **B**

 **Aku mencintaimu juga, Juliet.** **ㅡ** **pcy**

Baekhyun tersenyum membaca pesan Chanyeol yang terakhir. Pipinya bersemu, memerah tanpa alasan yang pasti.

"Byun. Baekhyun. Maju. Ke. Depan!" Guru Song berteriak, membuat semua murid di ruangan itu mengangkat kepala, terkaget sekaligus ketakutan disaat yang sama.

Uh apa katanya tadi? Siapa yang dia panggil?

"Yah Byun Baekhyun! Kau dengar tidak?!" Guru Song berteriak lagi. Ia sangat marah, suaranya menggelegar. Terdengar menyebalkan juga sangat mengganggu.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dengan berat, meneguk liurnya dengan paksa. Lalu matanya menatap horor pada pemandangan di depan. Ini mengerikan. Oh Tuhan.

Baekhyun bangkit dengan sangat perlahan dari atas bangkunya. Ia melangkah ke depan dengan hati-hati. Kepalanya terus menunduk di sepanjang jalannya menuju papan tulis kematian itu.

"Kerjakan soal ini." Guru Song berujar, masih terdengar marah.

Baekhyun menatap soal yang ditulis oleh guru Song. Cukup rumit. Tapi Baekhyun mengingatnya, ini materi minggu lalu, materi dasarnya sudah lebih dulu dipelajari, dan yang tersaji di depannya adalah soal kombinasinya.

Baekhyun mengambil sebuah spidol hitam dan memulai doanya, di dalam hati, berharap surga di atas sana memberinya hikmat untuk menuntaskan soal ini dengan benar. Jika tidak, oh Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

Baekhyun memulainya. Ia mengerjakan soal itu dengan langkah-langkah yang pernah dia baca di sebuah buku dan tentunya dengan langkah yang guru Song tuntun juga.

Baekhyun menulis dan menulis hingga akhirnya ia menemukan jawabannya. Jawaban dari soal itu bernilai empat.

Baekhyun meletakkan spidolnya, menatap guru Song takut-takut.

"Kau boleh duduk." Guru Song menatap hasil pekerjaan Baekhyun.

Itu membuktikan bahwa jawaban Baekhyun benar.

Baekhyun melangkah ke tempat duduknya kembali. Lalu guru Song memulai celotehan nasihatnya, "Walaupun kau pintar, kau tetap harus menghargai jam pelajaran yang tengah berlangsung. Jika tidak, kau bisa keluar dari kelasku." Baekhyun merinding mendengar ocehan guru Song. Untunglah dia bisa menjawab soal itu, jika tidak, ia akan menjadi bulan-bulanan guru kejam ini.

Sementara itu, di belakang sana, Chanyeol menatap geram guru Song. Ia ingin marah, ingin menghancurkan meja yang ada di depannya. Kemudian membuat keributan atau mungkin merusak kelas guru Song. Tapi Chanyeol tahu itu tidak akan bisa membalas apa yang guru Song lakukan pada pacarnya. Ia memang tidak menyakiti Baekhyun. Tapi guru Song cukup mempermalukan Baekhyun dan itu melukai harga diri Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan wanita ini lepas begitu saja. Ia menatap guru Song dalam-dalam, seolah-olah guru Song adalah target berbentuk boneka yang biasa ia pakai untuk latihan menembak jika pelatihan bela diri datang. Jika saja bisa, Chanyeol akan melubangi kepala guru sombong itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Jongdae sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena lelucon yang Kyungsoo lemparkan. Mereka tenggelam dalam suasana kantin Hanyang yang begitu ramai. Jongdae bahkan sesekali menimpali ucapan konyol Kyungsoo. Dan Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan, ia merasa begitu bersyukur memiliki mereka. Mengapa dulu ia sempat berpikir sependek itu ㅡuntuk pergi ke Mapo begitu saja.

Baekhyun menyeruput jus stroberi miliknya, Kyungsoo melahap cheesecake dihadapannya dalam suapan besar-besar.

"Kau tidak takut gendut?" Itu suara Jongdae. Dia sudah menunjukkan kemajuan. Ia sudah mulai banyak bicara.

"Persetan! Aku cinta makanan ini." Kyungsoo mendelik padanya.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum geli. Baekhyun mengambil posisi bersandar pada kursinya, bersikap santai. Tiba-tiba saja kantin yang tadinya ramai ini berubah menjadi lebih tenang, itu yang membuat Baekhyun penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Biasanya jika seperti ini makaㅡ

Mereka datang. Chanyeol dan teman-temannya datang.

Chanyeol berada paling depan diantara mereka, ia memimpin seperti biasanya. Ketika ia memasuki kantin, ia terlihat mencari-cari seseorang. Chanyeol mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh penjuru, dan matanya menangkap keberadaan Baekhyun, pacarnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum begitu manis pada Baekhyun, alis matanya terangkat, dan matanya memuja Baekhyun begitu dalam.

Baekhyun baru saja ingin membalas senyumannya, namun apa yang terjadi selanjutnya sungguh menggangu mata Baekhyun. Bukan hanya mata, tapi Baekhyun merasa hatinya diremat.

Krystal menghampiri Chanyeol, tersenyum menggoda, dan Chanyeol menoleh padanya, memberikan perhatian yang begitu besar untuknya. Baekhyun melihatnya dari tempat ia duduk. Di depan sana Chanyeol menoleh untuk Krystal. Disaat Baekhyun ingin memberi senyum terbaiknya untuk Chanyeol.

Semua murid memekik. Well, itu karena mereka adalah murid paling populer disini. Kyungsoo yang mengatakannya, baru saja.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu." Chanyeol berbisik, hanya kepada Krystal. Tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Uh? apapun untukmu, Yang Mulia." Krystal membalasnya dengan berbisik juga. Membuat semua orang di ruangan itu yang menonton mereka merasa semakin penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bahas.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan tanganku sendiri. Tapi, ada dua hal yang ingin kuminta darimu. Yang pertama, targetnya ada disini. Yang kedua, aku akan memberitahumu lain waktu." Chanyeol menatap Krystal dengan serius.

"Ya. Dan apakah itu?" Krystal menaikkan alisnya.

"Lakukan sesuatu pada Eunseo. Si rambut merah yang membuat pacarku berlutut."

"Jadi, dia benar-benar pacarmu sekarang?" Krystal menoleh kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Ia lalu melayangkan senyum godaannya, membuat Baekhyun semakin diliputi perasaan campur aduk. Apa artinya senyuman si Krystal itu padanya?

"Kau baru saja membaca email itu huh?" Chanyeol tertawa.

"Ya, sasaengmu itu seperti detektif profesional saja. Berhati-hatilah. Mungkin mereka akan mendapatkan foto seksmu dilain waktu." Krystal tertawa.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi." Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, jengkel.

"Baiklah, tunggu disini dan lihat." Krystal mengedipkan matanya pada Chanyeol, kemudian melenggang pergi.

Chanyeol memutar langkah kakinya menuju tempat duduk Baekhyun dan teman-temannya. Ia mengembangkan senyum teramat lebar di pipinya tapi Baekhyun bahkan tidak mau melihat senyuman menjengkelkan itu ㅡsetidaknya untuk sekarang.

Chanyeol sudah berdiri disamping mejanya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menarik kursi-kursi kosong di sekitar dan bergabung di meja Baekhyun. Jongin juga ada disana. Dia duduk tepat di samping Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dapat melihat pipi Kyungsoo yang baru saja dicium Jongin itu memerah.

Jongdae mengkerut di samping. Sehun dan Yifan menaikkan alis melihat tingkah Jongdae.

"Yach, maafkan aku!" Itu Sehun.

"Benar. Mari kita berteman dengan cara yang layak." Yifan berujar

"Apa ini salah satu trik baru?" Jongdae berujar takut-takut.

"Tentu saja tidak, bung! Sungguh maafkan kami." Sehun berujar lagi.

"Kami serius untuk itu." Chanyeol berujar serius, matanya menatap Jongdae lekat-lekat.

"Uh... Ya, baiklah." Jongdae membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

Baekhyun berdeham, ia mengangkat nampannya sambil berdiri dari tempatnya ㅡberniat untuk segera pergi dari sana.

"Juliet, kau mau kemana hm?" Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak mempedulikannya. Persetan dengan itu. Ia sungguh sangat kesal padanya. "Aku akan menyimpan ini, kau tidak lihat?" Baekhyun berkata ketus membuat Chanyeol tersenyum geli.

Saat Baekhyun hampir mencapai counter untuk menyimpan nampannya, seseorang menabraknya. Tidak, itu bukan tabrakkan yang terjadi karena ketidak sengajaan, itu sungguh disengaja. Dan orang yang melakukannya adalah Krystal. Ia membuat seorang siswi berambut merah terang tersandung saat ingin mengambil langkah berlawanan dari Baekhyun. Siswi itu terjatuh ke lantai, lututnya mendarat lebih dulu.

"O-ops!" Krystal menutup mulutnya dengan gerakan anggun.

Siswi berambut merah terang itu berdiri, siap memaki Krystal. "Apa yang coba kau lakukan, jalang?!"

"Apakah itu kurang jelas bagimu?" Krystal duduk dengan tenang, memainkan jemarinya, mengacuhkan lawan bicaranya.

"Yach kau!" Anak itu berniat menarik rambut Krystal sebelum tangan Chanyeol menahannya diudara.

"Sebelum kau melakukannya. Ada urusan lain yang perlu diselesaikan disini." Chanyeol menatap matanya, penuh kemarahan.

Siswi berambut merah dengan name tag Eunseo itu mengkerut ketakutan. Tiba-tiba saja semua sel tubuhnya melemah, ia menjadi lemas hanya karena tatapan mengintimidasi Chanyeol.

"Kau membuat baju pacarku kotor, dan basah." Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan siswi itu, terlampau keras, kasar. Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu menahan nafas, Chanyeol baru saja mengakui bahwa wanita disampingnya ini adalah pacarnya.

"M-maaf..." Hanya kata-kata itu yang meluncur keluar dari mulut Eunseo.

"Katakan padanya. Mulailah meminta maaf." Chanyeol melipat tangannya.

Baekhyun merasa kepalanya pening. Apakah Chanyeol baru saja bilang bajunya kotor? Ia melirik blazernya, dan benar saja, blazernya kotor terkena tumpahan minuman yang anak ini bawa. Baekhyun bahkan melihat sebuah cup tergeletak di bawah sana. Dan lagi, bukankah siswi ini yang membullynya kemarin di atap sekolah? Ia merasa tidak salah mengenali orang. Siswi ini memiliki rambut yang begitu mencolok. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Sebenarnya apa yang Chanyeol rencanakan?

"Baekhyun-ssi, maaf membuat bajumu kotor." Eunseo menunduk dalam-dalam.

Baekhyun masih membeku, seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau tidak mau meminta maaf untuk yang kemarin? Kurasa kau berhutang untuk yang di atap." Chanyeol menyindirnya. Baekhyun melotot. Apa Chanyeol tahu peristiwa di atap itu?

"A-ah. Yang itu juga. Kumohon maafkan aku." Eunseo semakin memerah, ia merasa malu, luar biasa malu. Chanyeol sering membully beberapa siswa di Hanyang, tapi ia tidak pernah berurusan dengan perempuan ㅡkecuali Baekhyun, beberapa kali. Dan kali ini, tampaknya apa yang Eunseo lakukan benar-benar membuat Chanyeol tidak pandang bulu lagi.

"Lakukanlah dengan benar. Mengapa tidak mulai mengambil posisi? Aku melihat di CCTV seseorang membuat gadis cantik berlutut padahal ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun." Chanyeol mengucapkan itu dengan sinis.

Eunseo semakin gelagapan. Ia tidak tahu apalagi yang lebih memalukan dari ini semua. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia tahu siapa yang memiliki kekuasaan disini. Dan ia memang harus melakukannya, maka semua ini akan selesai. Ia hanya harus berlutut, di hadapan Baekhyun.

Eunseo bergerak kaku, seperti robot. Otaknya memaksa untuk tidak melakukan ini, tetapi hati kecilnya menjerit untuk memilih ini. Benar-benar sulit. Ia memulai posisinya, menempatkan lututnya bertemu dengan lantai kantin yang basah karena tumpahan minumannya sendiri. Iapun berlutut, di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Kumohon, maafkan aku." Eunseo sudah tidak sanggup untuk menahan segala macam gejolak emosinya saat ini. Maka dari itu, ia memilih lantai sebagai titik fokusnya.

"Eh? Y-ya..." Baekhyun bingung, tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa. Tidak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana.

"Oh! Aku tidak tahu kau masih disana! Aku tidak sengaja!" Krystal berceloteh tidak sengaja, membuat ekspresi kaget, padahal jelas-jelas ia tahu. Krystal baru saja menumpahkan sup rumput laut miliknya ke atas kepala Eunseo!

Baekhyun melotot. Apakah sup itu masih panas?

Melihat ekspresi Eunseo yang hanya diam saja dengan bibir gemetaran, Baekhyun tanpa sadar terserang panik luar biasa. Tuhan, apakah dia baik-baik saja?

"Ayo sayang. Kau ingin menyimpan nampanmu, bukan?" Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun, membuatnya berjalan menjauhi Eunseo yang masih berlutut disana.

Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol, dengan langkah kikuknya. Sementara itu, seisi ruangan tampaknya sudah mulai mengalihkan perhatian mereka kembali. Beberapa bahkan berpura-pura tidak melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mereka melanjutkan kembali aktivitas yang sempat tertunda.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam. Lalu ia mencuri pandang, menoleh ke belakang. Krystal sudah pergi entah kemana. Dan Eunseo masih setia berlutut disana, membelakangi Baekhyun yang kini sedang berjalan semakin mendekati counter.

"Menoleh lagi, dan aku akan menciummu. Disini." Chanyeol menunduk, berbisik mesra pada Baekhyun ㅡhanya untuk menggoda anak itu saja.

Baekhyun menyikut perut Chanyeol.

"Ouch!" Chanyeol hanya berpura-pura kesakitan.

Baekhyun menaruh nampannya di tumpukkan kotor. Namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Chanyeol mengetahui peristiwa kemarin di atap. Dan Chanyeol baru saja membalas lutut Baekhyun dengan lutut anak itu juga. Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah ia harus senang atau tidak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

Baekhyun baru saja kembali dari ruang ganti. Saat ini adalah jam olahragaㅡtentang materi renang. Baekhyun sudah mengganti blazernya yang basah; memasukkannya ke dalam kantung plastik dan ia memakai pakaian renang sekarang.

Baekhyun memilih tankini sebagai pakaian renangnyaㅡsemua murid Hanyang diperbolehkan memilih sendiri seragam untuk pakaian renang mereka. Baekhyun melangkah penuh antisipasi ke gedung kolan renang. Saat ia telah mencapai pintu, ia bisa melihat banyak sekali anak-anak perempuan yang memakai bikini. Itu benar-benar menggiurkan. Bikini yang mereka pakai benar-benar mahal, terkadang pelajaran renang mereka pakai untuk ajang pamerㅡbeberapa anak perempuan akan bersaing untuk mendapat predikat "Bikini dari rancangan desainer ternama" atau "Bikini termahal" dan sebagainya. Baekhyun menunduk, memperhatikan tankini berwarna hitam dengan corak biru miliknya. Tankini itu hanya menutupi tubuhnya sebatas bokongㅡbenar-benar pendek, belum lagi tankini itu menjepit tubuh Baekhyun dengan ketat. Ia seksi, tapi tidak seseksi mereka semua. Yeah, setidaknya Baekhyun merasa nyaman dengan pakaian ini.

Baekhyun berjalan gontai, menuju ke tempat dimana anak-anak itu duduk berkumpul di bangku penontonㅡmendengar arahan guru mereka yang berdiri di depan sana.

"Selamat siang. Baiklah, langsung ke intinya saja. Hari ini kelas renang 3A akan saya gabung dengan kelas 2A. Saya melakukan ini karena beberapa alasan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan secara lengkap disini. Yang jelas, kelas kalian akan sama-sama melangsungkan test, dan untuk kelancaran, saya menggabungkan kedua kelas."

Semua murid tampak medengarkan ucapan guru itu dengan serius. Apa katanya tadi? Kelas 2A?

"Apakah ada yang keberatan dengan itu?"

"Tidak." Semua murid menjawab, kompak.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih. Seperti biasanya, kalian akan menunggu urutan untuk dipanggil dan melakukan test." Guru itu melangkah mundur, mempersiapkan semua alat yang dibutuhkan untuk testnya. Ia mulai memasangkan tali lintasan, dibantu oleh beberapa anak laki-laki.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, babe?" Seseorang bersuara rendah, baru saja berbisik dengan serak di telinga Baekhyun.

"Huh?" Baekhyun menoleh secepat yang ia bisa. Ia baru saja akan melempari anak itu dengan beragam ocehannya.

Chanyeolㅡyang entah sejak kapan sudah mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahnyaㅡcepat-cepat menjawab, "Kau sudah mendengarnya kan? Kelas kita digabung untuk hari ini." Chanyeol tersenyum geli pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdeham; menoleh ke depan, berpura-pura mengabaikan Chanyeol. Padahal sebenarnya bukan karena itu. Ia hanya malu. Demi Tuhan, mata Baekhyun sempat melirik otot perut Chanyeol tadi. Chanyeol tidak memakai atasan, ia hanya memakai speedo di atas lututnya. Oh, betapa seksinya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mulai memikirkan banyak hal aneh di dalam kepalanya. Ia tersiksa. Baekhyun menggigit pipi dalamnya, berusaha terlihat normal di hadapan Chanyeol.

Tapi, Chanyeol bukan tipe anak yang tidak peka. Ia sangat mengerti dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang satu ini. Ini terlalu jelas baginya.

"Menikmati apa yang kau lihat, babe?" Chanyeol mencubit pipinya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu! Menjauhlah!" Baekhyun mendengus. Ia memulai aksi marah-marahnya lagi.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau menjauh lagi darimu. Aku bisa mati."

"Kau berlebihan."

"Aku serius, babe."

"Kau terlihat baik-baik saja waktu itu!" Baekhyun membentak Chanyeol. Ia menoleh padanya, matanya memerahㅡdipenuhi oleh beragam perasaan marah dan kecewa.

"Baby.. Baby.. Baekhyun, ada apa sayang? Tidak. Tidak. Jangan menangis lagi hm?" Chanyeol menyentuh pipi Baekhyun.

Suara peluit yang memekakkan telinga terdengar bergema dan memenuhi gedung renang itu.

Baekhyun menoleh ke depan, mulai menyadari situasi bahwa saat ini mereka semua harus sudah berkumpul di bawah; memulai pemanasan di pinggir kolam renang. Baekhyun cepat-cepat melompat keluar dari bangku itu, menghindari Chanyeol dan mengusap matanya kasar. Ia berjalan dengan perasaan kesal teramat sangat; menuju anak-anak yang sudah berkerumun.

Baekhyun berdiri dengan kesal, menunggu gilirannya dipanggil oleh guru itu. Entah apa yang membuat semua ini tampak menyebalkan sekali; Baekhyun masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian dimana ia menemukan Chanyeol berciuman dengan perempuan lain. Terkadang ia berpikir, apakah Chanyeol juga hanya berniat mengganggunya, mengambil apa yang ia mau kemudian pergi begitu saja?

Jika ya, maka Baekhyun sangat menyesali perbuatannyaㅡmengakui di depan Chanyeol bahwa ia mencintainya.

"Byun Baekhyun." Suara guru itu terdengar memecahkan lamunan Baekhyun.

Lalu Baekhyunpun mengambil posisi di pinggir kolam, menaiki sebuah balok, dan kemudian meluncur ke dalam kolam renang. Berenang hingga ke ujung sana dan berputar kembali. Baekhyun tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Berbeda dengan anak-anak perempuan yang lain. Karena Baekhyun sudah terlalu sering berlatih berbagai macam jenis olahraga.

Baekhyun berenang ke pinggir kolam renang, meraih pegangan untuk menaiki tanggaㅡkeluar dari dalam kolam renang yang mulai terasa dingin itu.

Saat Baekhyun sudah menapakkan kakinya di atas permukaan sana, Baekhyun bisa melihat semua anak-anak perempuan berkerumun di pinggir kolam renang. Ini aneh.

Ia menoleh kesana-kemari, mencari penyebab kerusuhan ini terjadi. Dan Baekhyun menemukannya. Jadi, mereka saling berebut tempat paling depan karena ingin menyaksikan Jongin melompat ke dalam kolam renang. Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya. Hey, Kyungsoo pasti akan mencungkil mata semua murid perempuan yang berani menatap pacarnya begitu.

Sial, tunggu dulu.

Seseorang di sebelah Kim Jongin adalah Park Chanyeol. Anak-anak itu ternyata berteriak pada Chanyeol juga. Bukan hanya Jongin yang ada di pinggir sana. Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya kesal. Apa yang membuatnya lebih kesal adalah; Krystal ada di samping Chanyeol. Tepat di sebelahnya. Mereka berbicara ini dan itu. Entahlah. Tetapi Chanyeol beberapa kali melemparkan tawanya, memperlihatkan hampir seluruh gigi putihnya. Jika saja guru itu tidak meniup peluitnya lagi, mereka pasti tidak akan berpisah.

Baekhyun semakin jengkel dibuatnya.

Baekhyun segera berjalan keluar gedung itu; menghentak-hentakkan kakinya penuh perasaan kesal luar biasa. Benarkan apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan? Sekali playboy selamanya akan terus begitu. Baekhyun membenci kenyataan bahwa mungkin ia bukan yang terutama di hidup Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

Baekhyun sedang termenung. Entahlah. Ia hanya sedang berkutat dengan isi kepalanya. Ini adalah sesuatu yang rumit. Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti. Dan beberapa hal terus saja mengganggu kepalanya. Baekhyun sedang duduk berkutat di depan sebuah meja, di lorong pojok perpustakaan Hanyang. Jemari lentiknya menggenggam pensil, di depannya ada setumpuk buku-buku pelajaranㅡsemuanya berbau eksak. Ia menatapi seluruh soal yang diberikan gurunya untuk dikerjakan di rumah. Tapi Baekhyun bahkan tidak berniat untuk mengerjakannya di rumah. Jam sudah menunjukkan bahwa ini sudah hampir malam. Langit tampak semakin gelap dan menghitam. Tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak peduli.

Baekhyun memutar-mutar pensil yang ada di dalam genggamannya. Buku-buku itu boleh saja menemaninya disana. Tapi pikiran Baekhyun terus berputar kesana kemari. Ia memikirkan hal yang lain. Terus seperti itu. Dahinya mengkerut kala ia tidak bisa menemukan jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya.

Ia benci perasaan seperti ini.

Jadi, ia dan Chanyeol berkencan?

Baiklah, itu kedengarannya menarik.

Tapi sungguh, pengalaman berkencan Baekhyun adalah nol besar.

Apa yang Baekhyun tahu tentang berkencan adalah; pergi, jalan-jalan, berpegangan tangan, berciumanㅡerr, lalu saling mengungkapkan perasaan dengan mengatakan "aku mencintaimu"

Kurang lebih seperti itu. Baekhyun mempelajarinya dari drama picisan yang ditonton oleh Luhan.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti bagaimana ia harus bersikap di hadapan Chanyeol. Jadi, apakah Chanyeol itu benar-benar miliknya? Baekhyun memilikinya? Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan jika bertemu dengan Chanyeol? Dia memang menginginkan Chanyeol mendekat padanya, tapi tidak seagresif itu.

Baekhyun mungkin hanya terlalu malu dan tidak terbiasa dengan hal ini.

Chanyeol itu cassanova. Semua orang memerhatikannya. Jadi jika Baekhyun ada di sekitar Chanyeol, semua orang juga akan memerhatikan Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun sangat tidak menyukai itu. Bagaimana mereka menghina Baekhyun lewat tatapan matanya, bagaimana orang-orang itu menilai Baekhyun dari ujung rambutnya sampai ujung kakinya, Baekhyun tidak menyukainya. Rasanya sangat aneh dan menyebalkan ketika seseorang memberimu tatapan semacam itu. Dan lagi, ketika di Mapo dulu, tidak ada anak-anak semacam itu disana. Semuanya dilatih hanya untuk fokus pada pelatihan, bukannya fokus pada kasta dan semacamnya.

Ini melelahkan. Hari yang cukup melelahkan. Baekhyun menghela nafasnyaㅡentah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Ketika Baekhyun merapikan semua buku yang berserakanㅡbuku itu hampir memenuhi seluruh permukaan mejaㅡSeseorang sudah berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun. Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang.

"Jadi, sekarang kau adalah kekasihnya Chanyeol?" Suaranya membuat Baekhyun bergidik. Darimana datangnya perempuan ini? Mengapa ia tidak terlihat sebelumnya?

"Err, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya." Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, tidak ingin terlihat bersikap sombong dihadapan wanita ini karena ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk bisa saja terjadi jika ia berlaku tinggi hati di hadapannya.

"Namamu Byun Baekhyun. Kau murid pindahan 5 bulan yang lalu. Sejak kapan kau mulai mengenalnya?"

"Mengapa kau ingin mengetahuinya?" Baekhyun bertanya hati-hati.

"Aku..." Gadis itu baru saja akan melanjutkan ucapannya sebelum seseorang membuka pintu perpustakaan dengan sebuah tendangan yang kemudian disusul dengan teriakan khawatir.

"BAEKHYUN!" Suaranya lebih berat dari Chanyeol dan bergema di setiap sudut perpustakaan. Orang itu kemudian berlari menghampiri tempat Baekhyun secepat yang ia bisa.

"Sialan kau. Kupikir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Kami semua mencarimu!" Yifan berujar dengan nada kesal yang kentara.

"Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya.

"Chanyeol akan mencekik kami semua jika kami tidak menemukanmu. Dan ternyata kau bersembunyi disini. Lagipula kenapa kau harus mengunci pintunya?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pintu, "Aku tidak mengunci pintunya, Yifan. Aku memegang kuncinya." Baekhyun menunjukkan kunci perpustakaan yang dipercayakan kepadanya oleh seorang pustakawan.

"Tapi pintunya terkunci! Untunglah aku melihat cctv sekolah, jadi aku bisa menemukanmu. Dengan siapa kau mengobrol?"

Baekhyun menoleh, berusaha mencari si gadis berambut hitam yang tadi berdiri tidak jauh dari sisi mejanya. Tetapi betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika ia tidak melihat siapapun disana. Baekhyun hanya melihat jendela didekatnya sudah terbuka lebar, menandakan bahwa gadis itu baru saja melarikan diri lewat sana. Aneh sekali, kenapa gadis itu harus terburu-buru keluar lewat jendela saat Yifan datang?

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya lagi, ada yang tidak wajar. Ia sedikit penasaran, tapi teriakkan Yifan sangat mengusiknya.

"Ayolah! Cepat temui Romeomu itu. Dia sangat cerewet dan seperti orang gila mencari-carimu. Aku sudah muak dan ingin segera pulang!" Yifan berjalan mendahului Baekhyun menuju pintu keluar.

Baekhyun masih terhenyak. Tapi kemudian segera berjalan mengikuti Yifan saat teriakkannya menjadi semakin tidak terkendali.

"Oke oke. Apa kau tidak bisa santai sedikit?" Baekhyun mengambil ranselnya setelah memastikan barang bawaannya sudah ia masukkan kesana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

"Baek.."

"Baek, sayang?" Chanyeol sedang menggedor-gedor kamar Baekhyun yang ada di paviliun timur istana.

"Baek, oh ayolah." Chanyeol tampak sudah sangat kelelahan. Biar bagaimanapun, sudah hampir satu jam Chanyeol berdiri di depan sana sembari mengetuk-ngetuk pintu.

Chanyeol masih memakai seragam Hanyangㅡsudah tidak berbentuk lagi karena terlalu kusutㅡtas yang dipikul di sebelah bahunya, rambut yang berdiri kesana kemari. Tapi bahkan Chanyeol tetap saja masih terlihat tampan.

Baekhyun merajuk. Sepanjang hari ini. Padahal mereka baru saja memulai hubungan mereka. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang salah padanya. Ia kesetanan mencari Baekhyun dan Yifan adalah pria yang menemukannya. Tetapi setelah Yifan membawa Baekhyun padanya, Baekhyun tidak berucap sepatah katapun. Alih-alih pulang bersama dengan mobil Chanyeol yang mahal itu, Baekhyun memilih untuk melarikan diri secepat kilat menaiki bus.

Chanyeol merasa ada yang salah setelah ia melihat tatapan Baekhyun yang sangat tidak bersahabat padanya. Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi dan Chanyeol harus meluruskannya disini.

"Baek..." Chanyeol masih saja berkutat di depan pintu itu, memandanginya lamat-lamat, berharap Baekhyun akan menyerah dan membuka pintunya. Tetapi ternyata Baekhyun tidak kunjung melakukannya.

Chanyeol memandang ke bawah, ke arah sepatunya. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya pada ubin kemudian tersenyum kecut.

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengambil beberapa langkah menjauhi kamar Baekhyun. Ia melangkah dan berbelok menuju ke koridor lain.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Baekhyun langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan membuka pintunya selebar-lebarnya. Ia sudah berganti pakaian dengan gaun tidur, tampak sangat manis.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari, mencari Chanyeol. Ketika ia tidak mendapati keberadaannya disana, Baekhyun mengerutkan bibirnya, tampak sangat kesal.

Saat Baekhyun akan memasuki kamarnya lagi, seseorang mendorongnyaㅡsedikit terburu dan kasar, ia mendorong Baekhyun sehingga orang itu ikut masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun dengan posisi memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Sialan. Chanyeol!" Baekhyun membentak Chanyeol. Tetapi Chanyeol bahkan tidak peduli. Ia sibuk membelakangi Baekhyunㅡia sedang mengunci pintunya.

"Jadi, Juliette, katakan apa yang mengganggumu hmm?" Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun, membawa telapak tangannya untuk menggenggam jemari cantik milik Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun berusaha menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol.

"Tidak akan." Chanyeol berujar main-main.

"No no! Get away from me!"

"Baek, please. Tenanglah sedikit." Chanyeol memajukan tubuhnya, memeluk Baekhyun. Tetapi Baekhyun terus saja meronta-ronta.

"Aku membencimu."

"Aku mencintaimu juga."

"Dasar player!"

Uh oke, untuk yang satu ini Chanyeol membebaskan Baekhyun. Ia menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam, tangannya melingkari pinggang Baekhyunㅡmenjaga Baekhyun agar tidak menghindarinya lagi.

"Apa itu yang kau pikirkan tentang aku?"

"Ya. Dasar brengsek." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya. "Pacari saja Krystal, jangan aku. Aku tidak punya dada yang besar sepertinya." Pipi Baekhyun merona, iapun segera memalingkan wajahnya ke direksi lain.

Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun, membuatnya saling bersitatap. "Baek, lihat aku."

Baekhyun balas menatapnya, ia menggigiti bibir bagian bawahnya, agak dalam dan keras.

"Jangan lukai bibirmu." Chanyeol mengurai gigitan Baekhyun dengan jari-jarinya.

"Dengar, Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan mengulangi ini. Aku mencitaimu. Kau adalah wanita paling sempurna untukku. Mereka semua tidak menarik bagiku, bahkan jika mereka menggoyangkan pantatnya untukku." Baekhyun merona mendengarnya, Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya untuk melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat sangat menggemaskan baginya.

"Kau adalah wanita paling spesial untukku. Mungkin itu kedengarannya terlalu berlebihan, tetapi sepanjang hidupku hingga kini, aku hanya menginginkanmu. Dan ya, sebelumnya aku adalah player. Tapi sayang, berikan aku kepercayaanmu. Kali ini, aku mempunyaimu. Aku hanya ingin membagi diriku untukmu."

Chanyeol tampak menghela nafasnya, tampak menyesalㅡentah untuk dirinya yang player atau merutuki kedekatannya dengan Krystal yang membuat Baekhyun menjadi salah paham.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa." Baekhyun akhirnya berujar setelah sekian lama keheningan mengerjapi mereka. "Maafkan aku,  
Chanyeol. Aku bodoh."

"Tidak. Kau tidak Baekhyun. Kau adalah wanitaku, kau memiliki aku, kau berhak melalukan apapun padaku."

"Apakah aku terlalu kekanakkan?" Baekhyun mengintip Chanyeol lewat bulu mata lentiknya.

"Oh sayang, tentu tidak. Apa kau mengkhawatirkan itu?" Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun hati-hati.

"Ya. Aku baru dalam sebuah hubungan. Aku hanya... Hanya tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus bersikap." Baekhyun meremat jemarinya sendiri.

"Jika saja kau tahu, aku juga begitu sayang. Kau adalah yang pertama."

"Kau terlihat memiliki banyak affair sebelumnya." Baekhyun cemberut mengucapkannya. Lalu melanjutkan, "Aku pernah melihatmu mencium banyak wanita cantik, beberapa kali. Mungkin... dua kali?" Mata Baekhyun tampak menyorotkan kesedihanㅡentah untuk apa.

"Baek, lihat aku." Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun lebih lembut lagi, "Mereka mungkin melakukan kontak fisik denganku, tapi itu karena mereka yang melemparkan diri mereka padaku. Aku hanya memanfaatkan mereka untuk menyalurkan perasaanku yang tersakiti. Tapi mereka tidak pernah menerima cintaku. Tidak. Dan itu hanya kau." Chanyeol mengelus rahang Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut, seolah-olah Baekhyun adalah barang yang sangat rapuh.

Demi Tuhan, lutut Baekhyun terasa gemetaran disana. Ia bahkan tidak mampu berdiri lagi setelah mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol. Itu terdengar begitu tulus, begitu alami. Dan Baekhyun merasa begitu luar biasa mengalami hal-hal menakjubkan ini bersama Chanyeol. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa di masa depan mereka akan menjadi sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai begitu dalam.

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kacaㅡterlalu terharu, entahlah. "Aku mencintaimu juga, Chanyeol." Setelahnya Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk menubrukkan bibirnyaㅡmencium Chanyeol, masih terlihat amatiran. Tetapi Chanyeol tersenyum disana. Ia merasa bahagia dan sangat lega. Kedua tangan Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun untuk ia pelukㅡia membawa kaki-kaki Baekhyun untuk melingkari pinggangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Bastard King**

Chanyeol baru saja akan mencumbu Baekhyun yang berada di atas pangkuannya sebelum ketukan pintu itu semakin mengeras.

"BAEKHYUN!" itu suara Luhan. Dia terdengar sangat panik, marah, dan entahlah.

"Baek buka pintunya! Ini penting! Ayahmuㅡ"

Dan sebelum Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mata Baekhyun membola. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan bibir bawahnya yang digigit. Baekhyun menjadi  
gusar dan tegang hanya dalam sekejap ketika itu menyangkut ayahnya.

"Sial." Chanyeol menampakkan ekspresi kecewa.

"C-chanyeol.. Aku harus membuka pintunya." Sorot mata Baekhyun seolah  
meminta maaf padanya.

"Tentu, sayang." Chanyeol melepaskan lingkaran tangannya dari pinggang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menuruni kasurnya menuju pintu dengan langkah-langkah yang terkesan terburu. Ia membuka kunci kamarnya lalu memutar kenop pintunya.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalahㅡ

"SURPRISE!"

Diluar sana berdiri Luhan yang tengah memegang balon-balon nitrogen yang mengembang ke atas. Sehun berada tepat di sampingnya memegang balon berhuruf 'B'. Lalu jangan lupakan senyuman konyol Jongin dan Kyungsooㅡmereka tampak mesra sekali. Yifan juga ada disana. Ia hanya diam sajaㅡtampak canggung sekali. Dan hell! Ada Krystal yang menggandeng tangan Yifan. Apa-apaan itu? Mereka tampak seperti kekasih? Atau apa?

Baekhyun dapat melihat Krystal memegang sebuah paper bag besar di tangan kanannya. Ia tersenyum cantik pada Baekhyun. Terlihat ramah dan bersahabat. Dan oh! Baekhyun melupakan Jongdae. Ia juga berdiri disanaㅡagak ke belakangㅡIa mengenakan kacamata bulatnya yang tebal sembari memegang kue ulang tahun yang ditaburi banyak oreo dan tokoh kartun larva sebagai pernak-perniknya. Hanya ada beberapa lilin dengan bentuk lucu diatasnya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan perasaannya sekarang. Ia hanya merasa begitu tersentuh. Sungguh. Baekhyun mengelap sudut matanya perlahanㅡberusaha tampak baik-baik saja dan menahan emosinya sebaik mungkin.

Saat mereka semua tampak sibuk sekali bernyanyi lagu ulang tahun, Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Baekhyun dan memeluk pinggangnya. Ia menunduk dan membisikkan, "Selamat ulang tahun, Baekhyunee." Lalu memberi kecupan selembut bulu di pipi Baekhyun.

"Nah sekarang, make a wish!" Luhan berteriak heboh. Ia sedikit mendorong-dorong Jongdae ke depan agar Baekhyun bisa meniup lilinnya.

Baekhyunpun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menutup erat matanya lalu mulai membuat harapan. Ia tersenyum sesaat setelah menyelesaikan harapannya. Baekhyun mengintip lewat bulu matanya, dan bersiap meniup lilin-lilin yang cantik itu.

Baekhyun meniupnya hingga semuanya padam. Beberapa teman-temannya tampak bersorak dan memberi tepuk tangan riuh. Saat Baekhyun baru saja  
mengangkat kepalanya, disaat itu juga Jongin dan Kyungsoo menyemprotkan Snow Spray ke arah kepalanya. Mereka melakukannya berulang-ulang hingga Baekhyun merasa kini rambutnya dipenuhi oleh banyak sekali Snow Spray berwarna-warni.

"Happy Birthday, Baekhyun eonnie!" Kyungsoo terkikik dan ia berusaha membuat Baekhyun tidak marah dengan menyebutnya 'eonnie' sedang Jongin tampak ingin segera melarikan diri dari sana saat Chanyeol memberi tatapan mematikan padanya.

"Baekhyun, Happy Birthday! Ini hadiah dariku dan Yifan gege." Krystal menyodorkan paper bag yang tadi ia genggam pada Baekhyun sembari terus tersenyum.

"Oh, terima kasih!"

"Ayo kita pindah ke taman. Aku ingin duduk. Aku lelah sekali berdiri." Itu Luhan, ia tampak mengeluh dan mengusap-usap dahinya yang mulai berkeringat.

"Kemari noona, biar kubantu." Sehun menarik balon-balon yang ada di dalam genggaman Luhan. Kini Sehunlah yang memegang seluruh balon-balonnya.

Mereka semua berjalan perlahan menuju area taman. Baekhyun tampak sibuk membenahi rambutnya yang dipenuhi Snow Spray dan menyimpan hadiah dari Krystal. Chanyeol masih menungguinya. Ia membantu Baekhyun menyimpan kue ulang tahunnya ke dalam kulkas kecil di kamar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berbalik dan meringis ke arah Baekhyun. "Maaf. Ini pesta kejutan yang mendadak. Kami tidak mempersiapkannya dengan baik." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya.

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, "Ini sangat indah. Luar biasa." Ia menggedikkan bahunya.

"Kau tahu Baek? Aku mengetahui ini hari ulang tahunmu karena si kunyuk Jongdae. Andai saja dia tidak memberi tahu kami semua, kami tidak akan membuat pesta semacam ini." Chanyeol terkekeh.

Baekhyun ikut tertawa, "Yaampun. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?"

"Entahlah. Aku mencurigainya. Sepertinya ia menyukaimu?" Chanyeol tampak menahan kesal.

"Kau cemburu." Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda Chanyeol.

"Yeah." Chanyeol membuang wajahnya.

"Apakah bagian membuatku merajuk juga ada di dalamnya?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya.

"Tidak. Itu murni karena kau salah paham. Bukan bagian dari rencana. Tadinya aku yang seharusnya memegang kue ulang tahunmu." Chanyeol tampak kesal.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, "Uh, begitu. Kupikir, kita harus menyusul yang lain?"

"Mengapa kita tidak berada disini saja dan melanjutkan yang tadi?"

"Chanyeol, ayolah. Itu tidak baik." Setelahnya Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol keluar dan menyusul yang lain. Chanyeol terus saja merajuk sedang Baekhyun melebarkan senyumannya.

Ini adalah anugerah bagi Baekhyun. Bagaimana semua ini dapat dilalui dan jangan lupakan pesta kejutan semacam ini! Bagi Baekhyun, ini sangat berharga. Baekhyun memantapkan hatinya. Mulai sekarang, Baekhyun adalah milik Chanyeol begitupula sebaliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Author notes :**

 **Hi I'M BACKKKKK!**

Jadi gini, sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk kalian semua yang udah nunggu kapan updatenya fanfic abal-abal ini.

Kalo kalian memperhatikan, aku sebenernya sering curcol dibagian kolom author notes kalo aku ini siswi kelas XII yang mau ngehadepin ujian akhir a.k.a UNBK dan USBN. Nah jadi, sejak bulan januari - april aku memutuskan untuk fokus ke pelajaran di sekolah dulu karena itu prioritas aku selama 4 bulan belakangan.

Sekarang, berhubung segala ujian udah berhasil aku selesaikan, aku berniat untuk kembali ke dunia perfanfic-kan wkwkwk.

Guys, aku kena writers block. Aku bingung harus mulai darimana lanjutin cerita ini. Sumpah rasanya udah ga ada feel lagi ngerjain fanfic ini. Rasanya kaya semuanya terlalu aku paksain dan sejujurnya aku paling ga suka kalo itu terpaksa. Karena pasti hasilnya ga akan sebagus kalo kita enjoy, ya kan?

Tapi berhubung kalian begitu perhatian sama akuㅡbeberapa ada yang nanya-nanya sampe kirim pm juga kapan ini lanjut. Aku merasa aku bertanggung jawab untuk menuntaskan ini :") *cielah* Semoga TBK bisa aku selesaikan dan kalian ga lelah menunggu update-annya yang ga menentu.

Untuk reader yang pernah nanya;

 **Author itu laki-laki atau perempuan?** Aku perempuan.

 **Minta id line dong?** Coba lihat di bio aku, disana ada medsos aku, tapi itu medsos aku yang real.

 **And then** , cie kalian semua salah paham. di review kemaren pada nyangka chapter ini ada naena-nya. Hahaha.

Tenang aja guys, selow. Fanfic ini rated M, memang bakal ada adegan dewasanya. Tapi sesuai kebutuhan ya. Mana bisa jerys asal masukin partnya gitu aja. Apalagi fanficnya bergenre gini. Jadi please jangan maksa-maksa jerys masukin part naena. Jujur, agak terganggu sama hal itu. Sedikit banyak itu bikin tertekan :( Makanya bersabarlah buat kalian-kalian yang menunggu naenanya chanbaek.

 **Last** , kobam sama momen chanbaek di instagram hari ini gak? WKWKWKWKWK

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO BABY BAEKHYUNEE! HAPPY 26th BIRTHDAY!

 **thanks untuk semua readers, followers, favorites, reviewers!**

 **#ThankYou**

 **#JanganLupaReviewGuys**

 **#BelieveInChanbaek**

 **Regards,**

 **Jerys Jung.**


End file.
